Compromis
by toshinou
Summary: Derek veut que Scot soit dans sa nouvelle meute, mais celui-ci n'est pas pour Stiles va faire tout pour le rallier à la cause de l'alpha mais pourquoi...
1. Chapter 1

_Petite fiction sur Derek et Stiles en espérant quelle soit mieux que ma première fiction. S'il y a des fautes je vous remercie de me le signaler afin de les corriger comme pour ma première fiction. D'ailleurs merci aux personnes qui m'ont aidé à la corriger. Mon histoire se déroule après la saison 1 avec quelque clin d'œil de la saison 2. _

Derek déambulait devant le lycée, il attendait Scot pour l'entrainer et il savait que cet idiot de Stiles serrait avec lui et qu'il aurait encore envie de le tuer. Il allait prendre son portable pour appeler Scot quand une voix l'interpella derrière lui.

« Eh Miguel ! »

Le loup garou se retourna et vit Danny le meilleur ami de Jackson. Se rappela que Stiles l'avait présenté comme ça à son ami lui rappela combien il avait envie de fracasser la tête de cet hyper actif. Il se contenta de faire un sourire pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

« Maintenant que j'y pense tu ne t'appelles pas vraiment Miguel? »

-« Non pas vraiment » Répondit Derek d'un air agacé.

- « Tu n'es pas non plus le cousin de Stiles vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout »

« Je suis Derek Hale »

-« Oh Hale ! comme Laura Hale ? » Demanda Danny

-« Tu as connu ma sœur?! » Questionna Derek surpris

Derek resta bouge bée comment ce gosse pouvait il connaitre sa défunte sœur? « C'est impossible!» pensa t il.

- « J'en ai entendu parler à la télé. C'est la fille qu'on t'a accusé d'avoir tué et qui avait été coupé en deux ».

-« C'est exacte » répondit d'un ton sec le loup qui voulait éviter de poursuivre cette conversation.

- « Désolé je ne voulais pas t'énervé et te rappeler des souvenirs tristes. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Dit moi tu n'aurais pas vu Scot et cet idiot de Stiles par hasard ? »

- « Ils sont entrain d'arriver regardes là bas ! » « Et donc tu es ami avec Stiles ? »

- « Plutôt crevé » Répondit Derek d'un air dégouter « Disons qu'il m'aide pour certains truc ».

- « Comme pour le traçage du sms? » Interrogea Danny

- « Oui entre autre ».

Scot sentit l'alpha dans le coin, il en fit part à son amis qui se dressa en voyant Danny qui parlait à Derek.

« Scot ! On va avoir un souci tu as vu à qui parles Danny ? »

« Oh merde, il croit que c'est ton cousin c'est ça j'espère qu'il n'a pas vendu la mèche car je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent au niveau de Derek. Danny lança un regard noir à Stiles qui détourna les yeux et compris que les carottes étaient cuites. Derek, qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Stiles, avez presque envie de rire mais il préféra garder son regard méprisant sur l'hyper actif. Stiles déglutit péniblement avant de s'expliquer au près de Danny.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Der

ek ma tout dit. Je compte bien savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti? Et d'où tu le connais? » Dit Danny.

« Oh désolé mais disons qu'on ne peut pas toujours lui dire non. Il a une façon bien à lui de persuasion. » Répondit Stiles en se tenant le plus éloigner de Derek qui rêver de lui coller sa tête contre un arbre ou un capo de voiture.

Danny resta perplexe et puis parti après avoir dit au revoir aux 3 personnes qui l'entouraient. Derek attendit que l'adolescent soit bien loin pour donner une tape derrière la tête de Stiles.

« Tu es malade Hale faut te faire soigner. » Dégluti Stiles avant de se cacher derrière son ami.

La seule réponse de Derek fut un grognement et un sourire satisfait de la peur qu'il donnait à Stiles.

« Bon tu veux quoi ? » demanda Scot pour changer de sujet et vite s'en aller pour retrouver sa belle dans les bois.

« Je veux que tu sois dans ma meute »dit-il de son air sérieux « et je veux torturer Stiles pour mon plaisir personnel » un léger sourire pervers aux lèvres et son regard virant au rouge.

« Pour les deux je te dis non » répondit Scot sèchement avant de rajouter en plaisantant « Quoi que pour Stiles je t'en pris il n'attend que ça il m'en parle tout les soirs. »

« Tttttttt tu es ma.. ma.. malade Scot ça va pas ne lui donne pas d'idée. Déjà qu'il fait tout pour me torturer si en plus tu lui dis que j'aime ça il va plus arrêter maintenant » S'offensa le jeune Stilinski.

« Bon alors je l'embarque tranquillement chez moi je le martyrise puis je le jette dans sa chambre comme si de rien était. »

« Depuis quand tu fais de l'ironie toi ? » demanda Stiles choqué

Derek repris son visage naturellement froid et grincheux et ne lui répondit que par un regard qui fit tressaillir Stiles. « Donc tu refuses toujours mon aide Scot ? Je te demande juste de faire partie de ma meute. Etant un alpha, je vais me montrer compatissant alors profites bien de la seule foi ou je le suis en te disant que tu peux rester avec ta Argent à condition que tu suives ton entrainement et que tu m'obéisses rien de plus lui lança t il. Je te laisse 48h pour te décider après, je serais moins sympa. »

Stiles était surpris, il repassa ce que venait de dire Derek dans sa tête et avant de sortir un phrase qui allait lui valoir un coup de poing majestueux répondit pour Scot qu'il y réfléchirait et serait d'accord.

« Quoi ! Mais t'es cinglé Stiles » Lança le jeune loup mais Derek avait disparu donc il demanda à Stiles ce qu'il avait encore en tête sachant que cela allait lui retombé encore dessus.

_Fin du premier chapitre alors vous en pensez quoi ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Scot partit retrouver Alyson dans la forêt, vu qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'aller chez les Argent. Une fois sur place, Alyson arriva en lui faisant en grand sourire et le jeune couple s'embrassa. Avant qu'Alyson lui dit que son père voulait que le couple cesse de se voir pour la survie de Scot. Scot ne voulait pas rompre avec la femme de sa vie.

« On ne rompt pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'on se cachera, que personne doit savoir qu'on est ensemble, je vais faire comme si j'étais triste et pleurer tout le temps et on se retrouve ici le soir ou quand je peux. On essaye de se laisser des mots discrets en code pour que seul nous puissions comprendre ça te va ? »

« Eh bah tu as tout prévu dit moi et je dois juste accepter c'est ça? Moi j'ai un autre dilemme au sujet de Derek. Il veut que j'intègre sa future meute mais je n'ai pas trop envie de l'avoir sur le dos. Il m'a dit que si je le faisais, il ne nous interdirait pas de se voir juste que je sois présent pour ses entrainement sadique que seul lui arrive à faire vu que s'est un alpha. »

« Je sais pas quoi te conseiller, mais ma tante Kate m'avait raconté que Derek est quelqu'un de sincère même si il se donne un air de mauvais garçon et méchant. Je pense qu'il t'aidera à encore mieux te contrôler et en plus on pourra allait plus loin si tu te contrôle. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plairait pas qu'on fasse plus que se bécoter ? »

« Alyson je… malheur j'ai l'impression que s'est Stiles et Derek qui me parle ça me fait grave flipper »

« Tu dois lui répondre quand ? »

« Après demain après les cours sauf si j'ai une réponse avant bien sur. »

« Dans ce cas, viens je vais t'aider à réfléchir » dit elle d'une manière sensuelle.

Elle l'embrassa tout en l'amenant dans sa voiture. Le couple s'embrassa tendrement, le jeune loup faisait des efforts pour se contrôler car le loup en lui ne demandais qu'une chose sortir et s'approprier se corps fragile. Après plusieurs minutes à se bécoter, Alyson lui signala qu'il était temps de se séparer et donc elle partie et Scot rentra chez lui aussi pour aller se coucher.

Stiles était quand à lui rentré chez lui et avait fait ses devoirs, préparer le diner pour quand son père rentrerait du boulot tard dans la soirée. Il avait même déjà pris sa douche et attendais devant la télé, quand un bruit l'interpela. Quelqu'un frapper à la porte ou la gratter comme si un chien ou un autre animal griffé la porte pour rentrer ou signaler sa présence. Il se leva prudemment et ouvrit la porte en tremblant comme un feuille, l'air frais caressait son visage lui donnant des frissons.

« Qui es là ? » Demanda t il d'un ton peu sur de lui.

« Le pape » Répondit une voix froide que Stiles connaissait très bien et il savait que ça voulait dire qu'il allait encore se prendre des coups et des menaces de mort en prime.

« Allez rentres Derek ya pas mon père pour l'instant. Je sais pourquoi tu es là et je t'ai déjà dis que je ferrais tout pour qu'il rentre dans ta meute alors soit patient. »

Le loup rentra en sauta de derrière un buisson faisant sursauter Stiles qui pourtant s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse un coup comme ça.

« Bou » lui dit il en plaisantant

« Mon cher Derek tu prends un plaisir monstrueux à me faire avoir des crises cardiaque »

« Mon cher ? Tu as bu de l'alcool ou tu dis ça rien que pour m'énerver ? »

« Pour t'embêter toute façon tu vas me frapper à un moment donner alors au point ou j'en suis fait le vite mais à un endroit ou ça se voit pas »

« Tu te fous de moi encore bon bref » « Merci pour Scot »

« Tu es malade Derek tu viens de me dire merci »

L'alpha attrapa le plus jeune et le fit valser d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Puis se rapprocha de lui en lui lança un regard de défit.

« Ok c'est bon tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour » « et pourquoi tu es là alors à part pour me torturer ? »

«Comme ça pour t'effrayer un cou m'amuser et repartir comme si de rien était la routine quoi »

« Super » Ironisa le plus jeune. « Bon alors maintenant casses toi de chez moi mon père devrait arriver dans 1 ou 2 minutes » Dit Stiles légèrement en colère.

Derek grogna de l'arrogance qu'avait prise Stiles pour lui répondre. Il allait pour le frapper quand il entendit le shérif se garer dans l'allé.

« Tu pais rien pour attendre quand tu serras seul fais gaffe à ton petit cul il pourrait bien dérouiller. » Lui dit Derek en souriant puis parti en vitesse par une fenêtre ouverte à l'étage.

Le shérif entra, salua son fils et s'installa pour diner avec lui. Après le repas le plus jeune harcelait pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes qui nécessiteraient son aide. Son père lui dit que non et Stiles partit se coucher en souhaita une bonne nuit à son père.

Derek était parti et se dirigea vers la maison d'Alyson pour savoir comment son plan se dérouler pour avoir Scot dans sa meute. Une fois arrivé il frappa à la vitre qu'Alyson ouvrit. Elle l'invita à rentrer mais il refusa voulant son rapport pour repartir à ses occupations. Elle lui dit quelle avait fait son possible de le convaincre il l'en remercia et parti vers sa maison brulée pour aller se coucher.

Scot arriva tard chez lui sa mère lui passa un savon mais elle l'embrassa et le pria d'aller se coucher une fois que ses devoirs serait fait sinon elle l'empêcherait de voir Stiles et de sortir. Il fit se que lui avait ordonné sa mère puis se coucha en pensant à Alyson.

_Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Oui je suis un peu sadique je sais. J'essaye de faire de l'intrigue mais j'ai du mal ce n'est pas mon domaine. On voudrait savoir pourquoi tout le monde aide Derek n'est ce pas? Bah figurez-vous que moi-même je l'ignore pourtant c'est bien moi l'auteur de cette histoire. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus comme toujours.^^_


	3. Chapter 3

« Non Derek, je ne veux pas laisses moi. Mon père il va nous entendre. On ne peut pas faire ça. Non lâches moi. Lâches moi. LÂCHES MOIIIIIII » Stiles se réveilla en sueur, son cœur bâter la chamade. Il se calma en se disant que c'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Il se leva, car de toute manière, il n'aurait pas le temps de se rendormir, son réveille allez bientôt sonner pour lui indiquer de se lever pour le lycée. Il commença donc à se préparer tranquillement (c'est ironique Stiles fait toujours tout vite) vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuné en compagnie de son père qui le regardait engouffrer son petit déjeuner en 2 minutes, en manquant de s'étouffer.

« Stiles tu vas bien? » demanda son père inquiet de ne pas l'entendre parler

« Oui j'ai juste fais un cauchemar mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas » Répondit Stiles entre 2 tartines. « Bon j'y vais bisous papa à ce soir »

« Stiles ce soir je suis de garde j'ai de la paperasse en retard à faire donc je te dis plutôt à demain. »

« Je peux venir faire la paperasse avec toi ? »

« Ni penses même pas. »

« Ok bon alors bisous »

Scot quand à lui était levé depuis 1h déjà et avait fait quelque tractions avant de se préparer à partir en cours. Il ne mangea rien à part une pomme que sa mère lui avait lancé pour qu'il ait quand même un truc dans le ventre. Celui-ci ne protesta pas embrassa sa mère et parti comme le vent.

Alyson quand a elle était déjà devant le lycée qui n'avait même pas encore ouvert. Elle attendait Scot pour pouvoir commençais son plan de fausse rupture. Elle remarqua que Stiles était entrain d'arriver et de se garer. Elle partit à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour Stiles, oula malheur tu as la tête d'un zombie qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Salut oh rien juste un peu mal dormi j'ai Derek qui m'embête même dans quand je dors. »

« Tu veux que je lui botte les fesses ? Tu sais que je peux le faire » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Non c'est bon après ça va encore me retomber dessus. Au fait concernant tu sais quoi tu lui en as parlais ? »

« A qui Scot? Oui hier soir après lui avoir parlé de mon plan de rupture. »

« Non je parlais de ce que je t'ai demandé de dire à Derek sur tu sais quoi»

Scot arriva, salua son ami et failli embrasser sa copine mais elle lui lança un regard qui lui en dissuada, se rappelant qu'il devait faire comme si ils avaient rompu.

« Désolé » lança t il « Alors Stiles prêt pour te faire coller par le prof de chimie? »

« Je ne vis que pour ça tu le sais bien ? » Ironisa Stiles et reprit plus sérieux « Alyson faut qu'on change de binôme vaut mieux. »

« Pas de souci » dit elle en souriant « bon je vais retrouver Lydia et me plaindre de ma rupture à plus tard les mecs »

« Lydia est toujours à l'hôpital je te rappelle et elle sort après demain » Cria Stiles

« Ah oui merde et Jackson des nouvelles ? » Demanda t elle

« Non je pense qu'il a du aller voir monsieur je me sens supérieur pour se faire transformer quel idiot. » « Désolé Scot je ne pensais pas à toi quand j'ai dit ça »

« Pas de souci mec on a qu'a allez voir Lydia ce soir mais sans mon ex copine qui ma brisé le cœur » ajouta t il alors que Danny passa à côté d'eux.

« Je me vengerais Scot » lui murmura t elle

Il lui lança un sourire, puis partit avec Stiles en cours de chimie pour voir se cher monsieur Harris qui ne pouvait pas les sentir se sentiment étant réciproque. Le cours se passa sans qu'aucun des deux élèves ne se fassent coller au plus grand désespoir du prof. Puis ils ne croisèrent plus Alyson de la journée car elle avait des matières qu'aucun des deux n'avaient. Scot parti à la bibliothèque du lycée car il avait besoin d'un livre et vu que Stiles avait un cours d'histoire il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Le cours de Stiles fut des plus ennuyeux sans Lydia qui se mettait à côté de lui uniquement pour se cours. Il aperçut ou crut apercevoir Derek qui le dévisageait depuis le parking. Il cligna des yeux mais Derek avait disparu. Il avait dut rêver surement vu la fatigue qu'il éprouvait. Plus d'apparition durant cette heure ci seulement dès qu'il sortit de la salle une main lui empoigna le T-shirt et le tira à l'écart. Se laissant faire pour ne pas retrouver un autre de ses vêtement en lambeau, le plus jeune suivi le loup qui le traina jusqu'au parking pour lui parler.

« Alors comme ça tu voulais qu'Alyson me dise quelque chose ? Alors dis le moi » Nargua Derek avec un grand sourire.

« C'est privé les conversations, où était tu pour écouter encore derrière un arbre entrain de faire tes besoin comme un chien? » dit Stiles d'un ton sarcastique

« On peut dire ça » dit il en plaisantant

« Tu me frappes pas? Ni tu me grognes dessus? Euh je vais surement le regretter de te le demander mais pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu m'as fait peur ce matin je venais pour te parler et tu hurlais dans ton sommeille. Apparemment je dois bien te perturber pour que tu sois dans cet état? »

« TU M'AS ENTENDU? » Hurla t il. Puis repris d'une vois plus calme « Et que voulais tu si je puis me permettre? »

« Juste te remercier pour ton aide et je voulais aussi te demander un truc mais ça peut attendre. » « Tu ne sais pas ou se trouve Alyson je n'arrive pas à trouver son odeur ? »

« Elle doit être en route pour le gymnase mince on a sport je dois te laisser mais avant juste une question pourquoi Alyson t'aide aussi ? »

« Je te le dirais plus tard si j'ai envie » Dit Derek avec un air doux et joyeux. Sentant que Stiles allait faire une réflexion il reprit son air méchant et lui grogna de se casser ou il allait le trainer par la peau du cul jusqu'au gymnase. Stiles partit sans demander son reste.

La journée de cours fut fini au alentour de 15h30. Stiles amena Scot à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de Lydia qui allait mieux, elle leur accorda un léger sourire avant de les inviter à rentrer chez eux car elle souhaitait se reposer. En réalité, elle souhaiter rester seule car elle en avait marre de voir tous le monde qui venait la voir et la traiter comme une chose faible. Alors quelle étais seul quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre avec des yeux rouge comme son agresseur durant le bal de promo. Elle se concentra pour se dire « il n'est pas réelle, il n'est pas réelle ».

« Je ne suis pas mon oncle Lydia juste un amis, je sais ce que tu as du enduré je sais bien que mon oncle n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre. »

« Tu es Derek Hale c'est ça ? »

« Oui » répondit il le plus doucement possible

« Pourquoi tu es là tu veux me tuer ou me mordre toi aussi ? »

« Non je vais t'aider à guérir à une seule condition »

« Je t'écoute »

Derek lui expliqua son plan et le rôle quelle aurait à jouer, si elle accepter il a guérirait avec un remède connu seulement des siens un vaccin qui neutralise l'infection causé par la morsure celle-ci disparaitrait mais elle risquait de souffrir durant quelque seconde au point de vouloir mourir.

« J'accepte mais je veux savoir ce que tu as fais de Jackson avant »

« Je l'ai jeté dans un lac après l'avoir mordu normalement il a du survivre mais il est à 3 semaines de marche d'ici. Satisfaite? »

« Ok je suis prête »

Derek sortit une seringue de sa poche et lui planta dans le cœur ce qui fit douloureusement mal à la jeune fille qui se retenait d'hurler puis le vaccin commença à agir lui donnant envie d'hurler. Elle pleurer se mordait pour lutter après quelque minutes elle se senti mieux puis remercia Derek avant de sombrer dans un someille profond.

La nuit arriva Scot était avec Alyson dans les bois à réfléchir sur la réponse à donner à Derek tout en embrassa sa dulcinée.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, Alyson pour une fois que je te demande de m'aider et ton avis peux tu m'aider à choisir. »

La jeune femme serra le poing avant de répondre « tu devrais peut être accepter la proposition de Derek »

« Tu es sur j'ai cru sentir du remord ou quelque chose dans ce genre la dans ta voix. »

« Oui Scot accepte, pour notre futur à tous les deux. » Elle l'embrassa puis après un long baisé le couple se sépara et chacun reparti chez lui.

_Alors est-ce toujours bien? Ou c'est trop cucu? Je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'envoient des commentaires normalement je pense vous avoir tous répondu. La suite pour bientôt en espérant que ma muse continue de me donner autant d'idée c'est dure de les mettre dans un ordre pour que l'histoire respecte plus ou moins les caractères et l'histoire de cette série formidable. Je mettrais la suite vers 12h surement je l'ai déjà écrite et fini maintenant à minuit. c'est pour vous faire patienté en attendant la suite mais peut être que je vais vous faire languir ou modifier certaine péripétie du dernier chapitre._


	4. Chapter 4

Alors que Stiles allait se coucher quelqu'un frappa à se fenêtre d'instinct il dit « Rentres Derek la voit est libre mon père est de garde ce soir. »

« Et bah tu es devenu moins peureux qu'avant mais tu es inconscient de crier comme ça »

« Je ne cris pas c'est toi qui a une ouïe trop sensible. Que veux tu savoir si j'ai bien fait mon boulot, oui. Ou peut être me dire ce que tu venais faire chez moi ce matin ? » Il s'approcha en titubant du grand brun

« J'avais des projets plus plaisant que ça mais si tu veux m'agacer pour satisfaire ta curiosité je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu n'as pas l'air bien tu as pris des médocs ? »

« Changes pas de sujets et dis moi tout mon beau garçon bien foutu qui me donne envie de lui faire un gros bisous »

« Oula tu sais quoi je repasserais demain sinon je sens que je vais encore devoir te frapper pour ton plus grand plaisir »

« Si tu pars je te boude puis je te mordrais ton petit cul bien ferme et si appétissant à la foi »

« Stiles qu'est ce que tu as pris » s'inquiéta Derek

« Un décontractant musculaire je crois à moins que ce soit un autre médoc je sais plus les boites se ressemblent toutes ah mince j'ai oublié de prendre mon cachet contre mon hyper activité, si je le prends pas je fais une nuit blanche. » S'approchant encore du loup. Il est plus qu'a quelque centimètre de lui.

« Mais tu es un idiot ce n'est pas possible et puis comment se fait il que tu sentes aussi mauvais, toi qui es emmerdant avec ton hygiène tu sens le bouc, files te laver »

Stiles embrassa Derek qui resta bouche bée du geste du plus jeune. Se sentant mal à l'aise, il repoussa Stiles lui donna un gros coup de poing pour qu'il s'évanouisse et alla même jusqu'à le laver. Il le fit en fermant les yeux pour respecter un minimum l'intimité du plus jeune qui l'aurait traiter de pervers et tous ce qu'il voulait alors qu'il souhaitait seulement l'aider. Une fois propre il lui passa un boxer et le posa dans son lit, il eut un sourire en entendant le plus jeune gassouiller comme un bébé en prenant son oreiller dans les bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'agacer, et m'attirer à la foi, du coup je suis encore venu pour rien. Je vais rester avec lui pour la nuit pour voir si il va bien et je rentrerais demain avant qu'il se réveille » pensa t il pour se rassurer lui-même.

Il se coucha par terre et s'endormit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il rêva de Stiles qui lui faisait du rentre dedans en se déshabillant devant lui. Il n'entendit pas se dernier qui l'appelait depuis au moins 5 minutes.

« Eh Derek tu fous quoi ici et parterre surtout? »

« Je dors ça se voit non, maintenant soit un gentil garçon et laisses moi dormir sinon je te bute »

« Il est 10h du matin tu comptes dormir encore ? »

« QUOI? Cria t il « mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas réussi j'ai gueulé, je t'ai chatouillé, je t'ai même pincé ton postérieur, et la seul réaction que tu as eu ces la bosse que tu as dans ton pantalon. »

Derek rougissait à cette dernière remarque « bah quoi c'est naturelle non ? Tous les mecs se réveillent comme ça » dit-il sans plus de conviction.

« Euh ouai mais les autres mecs ne disent pas Stiles fais péter se boxer »

« J'ai jamais dis ça j'en suis certain »

« En est tu sur » j'ai enregistré la preuve sur mon portable tu veux écouter ? »

« Si je t'attrape tu es mort »

« Non attends avant dis moi comment je me suis retrouver à dormir dans ce boxer que je ne portais pas hier ? Ça c'est sur. »

« Tu étais défoncé à cause de tes médocs et tu t'es même endormi sans ton médoc pour ton hyper activité. Du coup je t'ai lavé car tu sentais le bouc, c'était une infection puis je t'ai mis se boxer et t'ais jeter sur ton lit ».

« TU M'AS QUOI ? J'espère que s'est une blague, dis moi que c'est une blague même si je sens au fond de moi que tu dis la vérité ce qui m'effraies »

« C'est la stricte vérité. Ah et tu m'as roulé une pelle aussi pour la peine je t'ai même donné un coup de poing pour te renvoyer mon affection pour toi. »

« Non non non non non non je n'ai pas fais ça surtout avec toi. »

« Crois moi c'est pire pour moi car je ne risque pas d'oublié. Tu embrasses mal j'ai jamais vu un mec aussi mal embrasser. »Le taquina le plus grand

« Comment ça j'embrasse mal tu vas voir » Il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait en lui. Satisfait Derek en profita pour répondre à se baisé en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche pour caresser sa langue qui répondit avec envie.

Après quelques minutes de folie Stiles repris conscience en se disant « merde je viens de rouler une pelle à Derek Hale ma vie est fichu et il va me tuer. Attends une seconde il a répondu à mon baisé il me semble qu'est ce que ça veut dire? »

« Oui ce baisé je dois bien l'avouer m'a même plus et pourtant je préfère les femmes plutôt que les minets dans ton genre. » Puis dans sa tête se dit « Mais quelle honte pourquoi j'ai fait ça avec se gamin, il va encore s'imaginer des trucs faut que je trouve un truc plus convainquant ou il ne va pas me lâcher. Donc aussi hier je suis venu pour te dire que j'allais guérir Lydia ce que j'ai fait hier soir avant de venir. »

« Malheur mais tu as un cœur? Oui je sais tu vas me frapper mais c'est mignon. » Il pensa aussitôt « je viens de lui dire qu'il est mignon je suis mort ».

« Je t'épargne pour cette fois mais il ya un autre sujet sur lequel on doit parler et ça concerne Scot ».

« Il doit te donner sa réponse ce soir si je ne m'abuse »

« Oui heureusement que j'ai pu jouer de mon charme sur toi et Alyson sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi. Quoi que pour Alyson c'est surtout du chantage. Du coup je peux lui faire faire ce que je veux ».

« Dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait »

« Non c'est un secret mais je sais pas si c'est pas moins pire que pour toi. Parce que toi quand même j'ai pas mal due te sauver tes fesses pour que tu me rendes ce petit service. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça tu oublies ta petite menace. Puis si tu tien ta promesse que tu lui as fait ça arrangera tous le monde qui soit dans ta meute comme ça il arrêtera de vouloir me tuer dès qu'il se contrarie à cause de sa bien aimé. »

« Je suis un homme de parole tu le sais bien depuis le temps. »

« J'en doute encore parfois »

« Tu me redonnes envie de te tuer, charmant tu fais tous pour briser des bons moments ».

« Je rêve là Derek tu penses que notre discussion et un bon moment ou… euh j'ai une drôle de pensée dans ma tête. »

« Bah garde la pour toi je me casse tu me gonfles » Il allait pour partir quand d'un coup fou furieux se retourna avec son regard rouge souleva le menton de Stiles du bout de sa griffe ressortit et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de lui dire. « Racontes à qui que ce soit ce qui vient de se passer et je t'éviscère. » Il sauta par la fenêtre.

_Oui, s'était un chapitre que sur Stiles et Derek en même temps l'histoire est quand même écrite pour eux_mais je devais donner quelques explication pour que vous puissiez continuer de comprendre la suite de l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre je parlerais de comment Alyson a pu elle être aussi mêler dans cette affaire. Enfin peut être je vais en parler je n'ai pas encore envie de le dire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je vous mets la suite maintenant ça me fend le coeur de vous faire attendre donc 2 chapitre pour aujourd'hui._

Derek rentra chez lui en courant pour se vider la tête, il ne faisait que penser à ce baiser avec Stiles pourquoi l'avait il fait? « Je vais le butter mais c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon, si tu lui enlève cette foutu manie de parler pour rien dire, sa maladresse effrayante. Il a un corps normal, des lèvres appétissantes en forme de cœur. Je sui en train de faire l'éloge de Stiles faut vraiment que je n'y pense plus que j'oublie ».

Alyson se leva pour se préparer pour l'école, perdu dans ses pensées elle n'entendit même pas son père et sa mère qui lui parlaient. « Derek tu vas me le payer, tu m'obliges à mentir à Scot rien que pour te faire plaisir tous ça pour un service. » Comme une furie, elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra sous le regard de ses parents qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état?

Scot arriva en retard en cours mais trouva Stiles qui lui avait gardé une place au fond de la classe. Celui-ci avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais il semblait pris par un affreux dilemme.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? » s'enquit le jeune loup.

« Il faut que je te parle d'un truc sérieux et important. »

« Vas y je t'écoute »

« Je risque ma vie en te disant ça, et je pense que je vais mourir sous peu alors je me dois de te dire la vérité. »

« Tu m'inquiètes arrêtes de me faire languir comme ça. Tu me fous la pétoche. »

« Monsieur Stilinski et son voisin veuillez vous séparer immédiatement »coupa le prof avant que Stiles ne put en placer une.

Les deux élèves obéir et suivirent leur cours du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Scot ressentait le malaise de son amis qu'est ce qui pouvait autant l'inquiété. Pourquoi sa vie est en danger ?

La sonnerie retentit ce qui annonça la fin de la classe. Stiles était partie le plus vite possible ne voulant finalement pas parler avec son ami. Ça course fut interrompu par Derek qui lui ordonna de le suivre sans un bruit.

« Non je n'ai rien dit ne t'inquiète pas »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu tu allais lui parler de nous. »

« Non pas vraiment de toi mais plutôt de moi »

« Comment ça? Dis-moi tout avant que je ne te tue »

« Je suis gay Derek c'est ça que j'allais lui dire. Tu es content maintenant ? »

« Oh c'est que ça? Mais qu'est ce qu'on en à faire que tu le sois? Et je pensais que tu aimais ta petite princesse de Lydia. » Ironisa le plus grand

« Oui mais en fait c'est ta faute car je ne suis pas vraiment gay mais je suis attiré par toi alors que tu me terrorises. »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Ça me donne des envies de meurtre ».

« Charmant et alors on fait quoi ? »

« Bah pour commencer tu viens dans ma voiture j'ai besoin de toi pour rentrer dans le commissariat. »

« Pourquoi? Je viens mais je veux savoir ce que je vais devoir faire »

« Voler un dossier judiciaire d'une personne pendant que je le libère car ce soir c'est la pleine lune et c'est un loup garou le prisonnier qui va rejoindre ma meute ».

« Isaac c'est ça? Scot et moi l'avons remarqué à notre entrainement de lacrosse i jours ».

« Oui » répondit simplement Derek

Cette mission se passa sans trop soucis. (Clin d'œil à la saison 2^^).

Derek partit voir Scot pour avoir sa réponse celui-ci accepta à contre cœur. Derek grogna ce qui fit transformer Scot qui s'inclina à la manière d'un loup pour se soumettre à son Alpha. Satisfait celui-ci l'enchaina chez lui pour que Scot ne fasse du mal à personne durant la pleine lune.

Alyson quand a elle était folle de rage, pour se vider la tête, elle passa sa nuit auprès de Lydia.

« J'ai eu la visite d'un certain Derek hier soir c'est grâce à lui si je suis en vie. »

« Et il ne ta rien demandé en retour? »

« Si, mais comment tu sais ça? » dit Lydia surprise.

« Parce que depuis ton agression, il marchande avec beaucoup de personne pour qu'on lui rende de ''petit service''. »

« Ce qui me demande de faire ce n'est rien de bien méchant puis si je veux je le fait flamber avant même qu'il puisse bouger son petit doigt. »

« Quelle assurance Lydia, même moi qui suis entrainée par ma famille, je n'ai rien pu faire contre lui. J'ai dit oui de suite et si tu savais comme j'ai la rage d'avoir accepter aussi facilement. »

« Alyson qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu deviens toute blanche ? » s'inquiéta la plus jeune.

« Je ne sais pas j'ai ma vu qui se trouble et j'ai envie de.. » La jeune femme courut au toilette pour vomir, mais ce quelle vomissait n'était pas du vomi ni de sang. C'était un liquide noir au gout répugnant.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière? Oh mon dieux c'est quoi ce truc dégueulasse? »

« Je l'ignore mais on va éviter les infirmières je pense. C'est passé de toute façon. Je vais rentrer chez moi je te dis bonne nuit, je repasserais demain. Au fait tu sais que Stiles est dans le couloir à te guetter pour savoir si tu vas bien? Il est venu presque tous les jours quand tu étais inconsciente c'est même grâce à lui si tu es encore en vie. »

L'image de son agression lui revint dans sa tête ce qui la tétanisa. Voyant qu'Alyson allait lui parler, elle lui dit

« C'est bon vas y je vais prendre ma douche et j'irais lui parler ou du moins le narguer comme je sais si bien le faire. »

Alyson lui sourit et partit laissant Lydia dans ses pensées. Elle prit sa douche et quand elle allait pour en sortir, elle se mit à avoir des visions de son agression qui l'avait traumatisé. _(Scène sous la douche de la saison 2 oui je ne respecte pas trop la chronologie des scènes mais bon c'est une fiction.)_

Après plusieurs jours, Lydia fut retrouvé et elle était retournée au lycée tout comme Jackson. Derek avait transformé Erica et Boyd (_je sais ne pas écrire son prénom à-celui-la). _Ça meute s'étant agrandis et Scot en faisant partit, il les entraina durement.

Scot ne voyais presque plus Alyson car son grand père Gérard Argent, était le nouveau proviseur du lycée, il avait placé des caméras partout. Du coup le jeune couple se voyait des fois le soir ou entre 2 cours à la bibliothèque entre 2 rayons. Mais un beau jour Alyson rompu avec Scot réellement le jeune loup ne s'en remettait pas, il était triste. Son cœur était en miette, il en voulait à Derek sans savoir pourquoi. Alyson lui avait parlé que Derek l'avais fait ''chanter'' et c'est pour ça quelle avait dit de rejoindre sa meute mais elle n'avait pas dit ce que c'était exactement.

_Fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Oui je sais il est un peu, même beaucoup pourrit, même moi je ne l'aime pas. Mais c'est pour faire une transition qui tienne plus ou moins la route pour la suite. Il y a peu d'intrigue, je sais j'essaye d'en faire un peu mais comme je l'ai déjà dis ce n'est pas mon domaine bien que j'adore les histoires pleines d'intrigues. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires et j'en prends note pour chaque chapitre, mais j'ai du mal veuillez m'en excuser. La suite pour bientôt je ne sais pas encore quand j'y réfléchirais pour vous à moins que vous ayez des idées je prends et je notifierais que c'est de vous. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Voila la suite avec un petit cadeau pour une de mes lectrices __X-Caroline-A__, j'espère que ça te plaira ainsi qu'aux autres si ce passage vous dérange et bah ne lisez pas la partie souligné. Sur ce bonne lecture._

Le shérif Stilinski aimait beaucoup son fils mais quand il voyait qu'il ne parlait plus, ne mangeais plus, ne sortait plus en dehors d'aller au lycée. Le shérif s'en inquiéta. Cela faisait 2 mois que ça durée et c'était le début des vacances du printemps. Il décida d'aller lui parlait pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de son fils qu'il chérissait.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Stiles ? »

« J'ai envie d'être seul papa. » Répondit Stiles d'un regard pleins de détresse

« Stiles manges au moins, pourquoi Scot ne vient plus? »

« Il m'en veut pour quelque chose que j'ai fait pour l'aider »

« Alors pourquoi t'en vouloir si c'est pour l'aider ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui veut plus me voir mais plutôt une personne de son entourage. Du coup bah je le vois en cours mais c'est tout ».

« Et c'est ça qui te tracasse ou il ya autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler? Tu sais bien mon fils que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

« Non merci papa en fait je commence à allait beaucoup mieux j'avais juste besoin d'être avec toi. Si on mangeait une pizza. »

« Ok je te la commande de suite. Va prendre une douche en attendant le livreur »

« Oui j'y vais merci papa »

Après la pizza Stiles se sentait mieux, mais c'est surtout parce qu'au moment ou son père lui avait parlé il avait reçu un sms qui l'avait attendu depuis 2 lunes déjà. Stiles embrassa son père et parti ''se coucher''.

« Rentres Derek je sais que tu es derrière la fenêtre »

« Bonsoir Stiles » lança le beau brun « comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ais pas menacé de mort je m'ennuyais de ne plus te voir »

« Très drôle à qui la faute. Sais-tu ce qu'a été ma vie pendant ces deux derniers mois. Je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser, à ce jour ou tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi et que je ne devais plus rester dans tes pattes sinon tu me tuerais devant ta pouffe blonde. »

« Ya de la jalousie dans l'air à ce que je vois. Stiles tu sais bien que j'ai due parler comme ça devant ma meute pour garder les apparences. »

« APPARENCE MON CUL OUI TU VEUX SURTOUT JOUER AVEC MOI ET ENSUITE TU ME JETTES COMME UNE MERDE POUR JOUER LES GROS DURE »

« Allons calmes toi Stiles si je suis venu c'est parce que je ne veux pas te p… enfin tu sais je ne suis pas douer pour les mots quoi je veux toujours te voir. »

« Mon cher Derek serais tu entrains de dire que tu tiens à moi ou je suis trop parano ? »

« Oui comme tu l'as dit je tiens à toi mais si tu le répète je t'arrache… »

« Oui je sais mon cou avec tes dents changes de réplique tu radotes comme un vieux? » Ricana le plus jeune

« Alors pour mes excuses maintenant que c'est fait je me casse »

« Euh je ne crois pas non tu restes ici et tu te fais pardonner comme il se doit. »

« Pardon j'ai mal entendu. Est-ce une invitation ? Dans ce cas j'accepte à tes risque est péril. »

Derek attrapa par la taille Stiles qui faisait mine de résister. Il l'embrassa d'abord son front puis descendit sur son petit nez. Le plus jeune frémissait de plaisir et râler de la vitesse du baisé. Derek s'appliqua à le faire languir le plus longtemps possible tant qu'a embêter Stiles autant le faire comme il se doit. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin un doux baiser qui donner des frissons aux deux jeunes amants. Le baisé se faisait plus langoureux, la langue de l'un cherchant sa jumelle dans la bouche de l'autre. Une fois trouvé, une dance se fit et un combat de langue pour savoir qui dominait l'autre, bien entendu c'était Derek qui dominait. Le plus jeune s'avoua vaincu pour cette partie mais n'allait pas se laisser faire facilement pour le reste. Il entraina Derek sur son lit le poussant pour le faire s'assoir. Il manqua de tomber car une de ses chaussures s'était jeter dans sa courses.

« Tu dis quoi que ce soit je te tue » dit Stiles avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ces pensées futur ». Il s'assit sur les genoux de son alpha puis entreprit de le dévêtir le plus lentement possible. En contemplant le beau corps qui apparaissait sous ses yeux. Se corps si joliment dessiné à la perfection des muscles dont on voudrait se coller pour se sentir en sécurité. Une fois tors nu il l'allongea puis parsema chaque parcelle de ce corps de baisés. En commençant par le visage, puis il mordilla son oreille, descendit le long de sa mâchoire si masculine et attirante, arriva à ce cou si doux y laissant un suçon sur celui-ci ce qui fit rager le loup mais il se contrôler de toute manière il le ferait disparaitre dès qu'il partirait. Il s'attaqua ensuite au tors de Derek le parcourant du bout des doigts. Sa main lui caressait du haut vers la limite de son pantalon mais n'y allant pas exprès pour faire rager l'alpha. Stiles déboutonna le jean de son amant qui devenait beaucoup trop serré pour lui mais il lui laissa son boxer qui garder une énorme bosse. Il passa sa langue dessus faisant frémir de loup qu'il l'invita à aller plus vite sinon il allait s'énervé et le plus jeune ne pourrait plus rien faire. « Restes tranquille je te rappelle que tu dois te faire pardonner donc je profite ». Le loup grogna en guise de réponse mais se cambra quand la main de son partenaire caressa son membre bien dur.

« Stiles tu t'aventures dans quelque chose que tu ne connais pas » soupira Derek qui était au bord de l'extase alors qu'il n'avait pas encore pu le toucher. Le loup n'en pouvais plus s'en était de trop il prit les devant renversant l'humain sur son dos. « À mon tour maintenant je vais te montrer ce que c'est que le véritable plaisir. Tu m'as cherché et bah la tu m'as trouvé. » Dit il alors que ses yeux devinrent rouge et que ses griffes menacées de sortir. Il l'embrassa fougueusement lui mordant la lèvre inferieur ce qui fit gémir le plus jeune de plaisir. Il fit craquer tout les boutons de la chemise du bout de la griffe et il fit valser le pantalon et le boxer du plus jeune d'un coup sans que celui-ci ne puisse protester. Il se coucha sur lui puis fit comme Stiles alternant baisé et coup de langue avec des morsures sur toutes les parties du corps visible du plus jeune. Une de ses mains était déjà entrain de caresser le sexe de Stiles pendant que l'autre était derrière son dos le rapprochant encore plus de lui. «Alors satisfait tu veux que je continue ou tu abandonnes déjà? »

« La ferme et continues ne t'arrêtes pas ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter wooow doucement Derek c'est ma première foi » Derek avait pris en bouche le sexe de son partenaire qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa respiration et ses petits cris de plaisirs. « Derek stop ne gâche pas ma première fois si vite »

« Je le savais alors poursuivons » Il déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres puis sur ses bourses. Puis il retourna son compagnon, pour le préparer à l'accueillir en lui. Il lécha l'anneau de cher puis plongea un premier doigt à l'intérieur lentement en faisant de léger va-et-vient puis quand Stiles commença à supporter celui-ci un second doigt ce fut plus douloureux mais nécessaire à la préparation pour la suite. Il trouva sa prostate et lui titilla donnant du plaisir au plus jeune qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Derek retira ses doigts et embrassa Stiles avant de lui dire de se détendre. Il rentra en lui en douceur pour ne pas le blesser, laissant l'autre s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Puis il entama de petits va-et-vient puis de plus long en accélérant la cadence. Après plusieurs minutes et de gémissement des deux hommes, les deux jouirent en même temps. Stiles s'écroula sur le tors de Derek qui se retira lentement de lui.

« Allez file à la douche te nettoyer tu es tout collant » lui lança Derek

« D'accords mais tu viens avec moi mon petit Derek ». Répondit Stiles tout souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis ils allèrent prendre une bonne douche bien froide. Alors que Derek se rhabilla pour partir Stiles le pria de rester dormir avec lui. Il accepta mais lui dit qu'il ne tarderait pas le lendemain à partir car sa meute s'en inquiéterait. La nuit fut calme mais chaud pour Stiles il était blottis dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il dormit tranquillement jusqu'au petit matin.

Quand Stiles se leva il remarqua l'absence du loup, et pria pour que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve quand il ressentit une légère douleur en bas du dos et qu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir il vit que non. « Comment je vais faire pour cacher toutes ses marques ses malins lui j'en suis sur qu'il a tout fait disparaitre. »

« Stiles j'ai une urgence je dois partir je ne sais pas quand je rentre. Scot est passé et il a dit qu'il voulait te parler appelles le. »

« OK JE VAIS LE FAIRE dès que j'aurais trouvé la force de me lever » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Il se leva après plusieurs tentatives et quelques insultes. Il ouvra son store et sa fenêtre pour aéré la chambre puis partie se laver, il s'habilla et partie prendre son petit déjeuné. Il remonta faire son lit puis pris son portable et appela Scot. « Oui mec mon père ma dit de t'appeler que veux tu? »

« Je voulais m'excuser je n'aurais pas du te rejeter comme ça quand Alyson ma quitté et que j'ai appris que toi et elle vous avez aidé Derek pour que je le rejoigne ça m'a vraiment blessé. »

« Je comprends t'inquiète et crois moi qu'Alyson n'y tenais pas vraiment non plus à ce plan. Moi il est vrai que j'y voyais pour toi une panière de bien t'entrainer à te contrôler comme ça tu essayeras plus de me tuer. »

« Oui mec j'en ai pris conscience seulement récemment que tu as fais ça pour mon bien et je t'en remercie. »

« Désolé de te le demander mais elle ne te parle toujours pas? »

« On se reparle un peu mais avec son grand père ce n'est pas évident, si tu savais comme je l'aime c'est affreux tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je peux ressentir je souffre sans elle. »

« Ooooh si je te comprends bien plus que tu ne peux le croire ».

« Comment ça tu as rencontré quelqu'un? »

« Je sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler. La personne avec qui je suis veut garder ça secret mais oui j'ai quelqu'un ».

« C'est Lydia? »

« Oh non hélas ce n'est pas elle mais c'est encore mieux quelle. »

« Fais pas ton intéressant qui est-ce vas y? »

« Non Scot je ne dirais rien j'ai fais une promesse. »

« ok ok ça va bon on se voit cette aprem? J'ai besoin de ton super cerveau pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs si j'ai encore une sale note ma mère me tue. »

« Ok pas de souci, mais tu t'entraines pas aujourd'hui? »

« Non Derek est soit disant crevé aujourd'hui il ne ma même pas regardé et il a envoyé dans le mur Erika qui a essayer de l'embrasser quand il est arrivé pour l'arrêter. Ce qui est curieux c'est qu'il a dit quelle ne devait plus lui faire ça car c'était réservé à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu imagines Derek amoureux et en couple je plain la pauvre fille.»

Stiles senti le rouge lui monté à la tête et répondit « oui bizarre en effet bon faut que j'aille j'ai un truc sur le feu qui sonne à la porte. Il raccrocha en se disant ça veut rien dire ma phrase mais ce n'est pas grave. Il était content et compter bien le rester.

_Voila la fin de ce chapitre un peu spécial je l'accorde, j'ai eu du mal à le commencer je n'avais pas d'idée pour le début mais ça m'est venu comme ça pouf. J'espère que ça vous a plus. La suite serra pour bientôt j'espère faut que je retrouve un peu de mystère à vous mettre pour ne pas trop vous ennuyer. _


	7. Chapter 7

Scott, ayant enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami, se promit de ne plus lui causer de peine et de tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Se rappelant que Stiles devait venir l'aider pour ses devoirs il devait trouver quelque chose pour le faire rire mais quoi? Il fallait aussi qu'il trouve avec qui sort son meilleur amis ça l'intriguait au point qu'il se surprit à autant réfléchir pour quelque chose de peu important. « J'essayerai de le renifler » se dit-il en pensant à la tête de Stiles quand il le verrait faire.

Stiles arriva vers quinze heures chez Scott, ils commencèrent par faire le devoir de chimie, puis celui d'histoire et pour finir une longue disserte en économie. Ils finirent vers dix-neuf heures, Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir partir il s'amuser à taquiner son amis puis lui demanda comment se passe leurs entrainements?

« Bah Derek est très dur, il nous envoie au tapis en moins de deux secondes, quand on l'attaque tous ensemble il met une minute c'est un monstre se mec ».

« Moi, je suis sur que je le mets à terre plus vite que vous. » se moqua t il « à ma manière rajouta t il dans sa tête ».

Scott en rit de bon cœur quand le portable de Stiles sonna. Qui l'appelait c'était le loup en question. Stiles déglutit avant de répondre ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Oui mec tu veux quoi? » Osa t il dire.

« Beaucoup de chose mais vu que mon bêta est à côté de toi passes le moi je dois l'engueuler un bon coup. Avant de me le passer sort moi une connerie pour m'exaspérer. »

« Et bah arrête de parler tu es pire que moi je te le passe ton gosse emmerdeur » « oups pensant il je suis allé un peu fort la » pensa t il. « Tiens Scott papa loup veut te parler ».

« Stiles je vais te tuer » Cria le loup dans le téléphone alors que Scott pris le portable à son oreille.

« Yep Derek pour quoi tu m'appelles pas directement sur... Ah merde désolé mon portable n'a plus de batterie j'ai oublié de le charger. »

« Heureusement que ma vie ne dépend pas de toi sinon je suis sur de mourir de suite. Enfin bref pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'entrainement aujourd'hui tu t'en sens dispensé? »

« Mais c'est toi ce matin qui nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui. »

« C'était ce matin mais là j'ai besoin de casser du loup alors ramène ton petit cul d'ados dans la station rapidement sinon je te le botte jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'assoir. Et ramènes ton idiot de pote je dois lui botter le cul à lui aussi pour me parler aussi mal. »

« J'ai entendu vieux grincheux mal lécher. Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin pour être aussi charmant? » Répondit Stiles

« Stiles tu es mort » murmura Scott à son ami.

« Tu vas voir je vais le casser en deux enfin si vous me laissez le droguer avant sinon je vais encore manger du béton. »

« Dans trente minutes si vous n'êtes pas là, je vous écartèle personnellement. »

« On arrive on part » répondit Scott et Stiles en même temps.

Ils raccrochèrent, rangèrent leurs affaires et sautèrent dans la voiture de Stiles. Ils arrivèrent exactement 27 minutes après avoir raccroché. Derek les attendait en croisa les bras avec son mauvais air qui voulez dire à Stiles. « Attention tu vas encore voltiger et avoir des bleus ».

Ils descendirent de la voiture et Derek pris son regard d'alpha sur Scott lui ordonna d'aller se préparer les autres l'attendaient pour commencer. Scott regarda Stiles qui savait qu'il allait passé un sale quart d'heure mais s'il désobéissait, il allait avoir très mal.

Une fois seul le visage de Derek repris son air glaciale mais avec un regard de braise. « Ne me fais pas de mal Derek tu m'as fait assez de bleu comme ça j'ai eu du mal à les cacher toute la journée sans parlé de ça. »

Il découvrit son cou pour montrer un suçon gros comme le poing de Derek. Celui-ci pris un air amusé avant de s'approcher et de lui susurrer à l'oreille. « C'est toi qui la bien voulu puis oses me dire que ça ne ta pas plus ».

« Tu sais très bien que mentir avec toi ça ne sert à rien pourquoi tu me cherches dans se cas tu veux un second round? »

« Oh ! je vois que tu as pris goût, mais fais gaffe quand même je ne veux pas que les autres soit au courant du moins pour l'instant. »

« A tes ordre vieux loup grincheux ».

« Que viens-tu de dire? » s'amusa Derek à demander.

« Que les autres nous attendent alors ramènes ton fessier par là bas ou je te bute » dit il en souriant.

« Attend que je t'attrape je vais te démembrer »

Stiles était déjà parti avant que l'alpha ne le remarque. Il arriva juste devant Scott une demi-seconde avant Derek qui avait sortit ses crocs et ses griffes. Stiles lança un regard amusé à Derek qui le regardait avec un air vengeur.

« Bon en position allez épatez-moi, attaquez comme vous voulez, avec une arme sans transformer ou pas je m'en fou je veux que vous teniez plus d'une minute ».

« J'ai gagné dans se cas » marmonnant Stiles doucement pour que seul Derek entende.

Scott passa le premier, s'élança dans une course avant de sauté sur le métro, rebondir dur le mur en diagonal et sauté sur Derek. Celui-ci l'évitait sans souci mais failli se prendre un coup de griffe qui lui donnait Scott en resautant directement. Il attrapa les deux poignés du jeune loup et le fit tourner avant de le lancer contre le métro.

Boyd quand à lui tenta une attaque de face et tenu pas plus longtemps que Scott il n'arriva même pas à effleurer Derek. Erica arriva à l'attraper même elle embrassa avant de voltiger dans un cri de douleur contre le mur le plus proche.

Derek à moitié transformé lui cria dessus « JE T'AI ORDONNE DE NE PLUS FAIRE CA OU JE TE TUE. Si jamais tu oses encore je t'arrache ta tête et je l'accroche sur une pique et je te découpe en morceau. Peut être pas dans cet ordre.

« Pardon vieille habitude je ne le ferais plus beau gosse. »

« Beau gosse, elle vient de dire à mon amant beau gosse et elle a embrassé je vais la broyer cette blondasse. » pensa Stiles dans sa tête en serrant les poings.

« À toi Isaac ne me déçoit pas. » Isaac courut et réussi à rafler les joues de l'alpha qui bien sur se défendit en planta ses griffes dans le tors du plus jeune avant de l'envoyer aussi au tapis. « Donc on a Erica qui a réussi à me toucher puis Isaac, Scot à presque réussi et Boyd pas du tout.

« Déplorable les mecs vous vous faites battre par une fille. » Lança Stiles avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas du.

« Tu me l'ôtes de la bouche Stiles ». répondit Derek en souriant « à toi maintenant montre leur comment tu ferrais toi l'humain inferieur. »

« Quelqu'un à un flingue ou une carabine avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes ? Non dommage je vais mourir dans ce cas.

Derek s'approcha de lui interdisant les autres d'intervenir. Il sortit ses crocs et ses griffes pour impressionner le plus jeune qui était dans tous ces états. Stiles se mit à courir lança tous ce qu'il lui passait par la main dans la tête de l'alpha. Puis se jeta d'un coté d'une table basse et se plaça à une extrémité attendant l'alpha. Celui-ci arriva en se la pétant, puis alors qu'il s'approcha de plus en plus. Stiles donna un coup dans la table basse qui partie dans les genoux du loup qui réprimant un grognement de rage. Stiles lui sauta dessus sachant qu'il allait morfler quand le loup le sentirait sur lui. Accrochait dans son dos il lui Fit des chatouille, il ne trouva rien de plus à lui faire que des chatouilles. Tout en lui mordant son oreille pointue. Derek resta étonné le petit humain était accroché sur son dos et il le chatouillait. Il se débâtit puis attrapa par la nuque Stiles avant de le jeter sur le canapé à deux mètres.

« J'ai gagné lui lança t il j'ai tenu plus longtemps que les autres et je suis même resté accroché plus de vingt secondes. » Se moqua Stiles.

« Parce que je t'ai laissé faire pour ne pas trop de casser en deux. » répondit Derek pour laisser paraitre qu'il était généreux et qu'il avait laissé gagner alors qu'il s'était bien fait avoir.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir mais il savait que s'il répondait le loup lui en voudrait donc pour une fois il se tut. Satisfait Derek repartit vers sa meute pour leur dire que l'entrainement était fini pour aujourd'hui et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait des deux prochains jours.

« Ça tombe bien je dois avoir Allison ce soir comme ça on pourra parler. »

Stiles et Derek répondit en même temps « oui parler tout à fait un homme et une femme dans une voiture, dans la forêt avec personne pour déranger et vous aller que parler. »

Tous les loups regardèrent Stiles et Derek étonné. Stiles rajouta en plaisanta « sort couvert frérot je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des neveux loup garou à cette âge ».

« Il n'a pas tord surtout que nous les loups garou sommes extrêmement fertiles et que elle prenne sa pilule quand même ». Rajouta Derek

« Euh ok c'est bon mais je vous dis qu'on va que parler » répondit Scott abasourdit.

« Bon maintenant dégagez tous je veux me reposer vous me souler. » dit subitement Derek. Il attrapa Stiles par le bras et lui dit « toi tu restes ».

« Ah bon j'ai droit à une récompense alors? » sourit le plus jeune.

« Tu gagnes le droit de me regarder sans que je te tue » ironisa le loup.

« Oh c'est tout quelle déception je rentre chez moi dans ce cas. Une maison vide sans mon père tout seul. »

« Tu veux que je vienne te tenir compagnie ? N'y comptes pas sale mioche, plutôt crevé que de rester avec toi pour t'entendre parler de sujets idiots. »

Stiles surpris de cette réponse savait que le changement de ton était due à un loup de la meute qui était dans le coin voulant les épier, mais qui serait assez idiot pour faire ça?


	8. Chapter 8

_Alors voici la suite après vous avoir laissé sur une fin bien agaçante. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Il va y avoir quelques petites révélations dans ce chapitre. Enfin j'espère car mes chapitres sont petits exprès donc soit vous découvrez des choses dans celui-ci soit dans le prochain. Je prends un malin plaisir à vous torturer un peu._

« Montres toi au lieux d'observer de loin » Ordonna Derek

A la grande surprise des deux hommes ce n'était pas un membre de la meute mais une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et ondulés.

« Lydia mais pourquoi tu es là? » demanda Stiles

« Je suis venu te chercher, faut qu'on se parle c'est important »

« Vas y je t'écoute tu peux parler devant lui ne te gène pas. »

« Euh comment dire c'est à propos de Jackson, il est bizarre ces derniers temps, il est distrait, traine avec de drôle de personne. Il est encore plus héritant qu'avant et ne me regarde plus sauf pour me dire d'aller me faire soigner. »

« Jackson est un idiot c'est tout, il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir une femme aussi charmante que toi. »

Derek commençait à s'énerver intérieurement en ayant ses yeux devenir rouges. Il regarda méchamment Stiles. Et s'approcha lentement du cou de celui-ci pour lui trancher de colère.

Ayant sentit cette colère venant de derrière, il se retourna pour faire face au prédateur avant de chuchoter : « Ne le prends pas mal mon petit loup, c'est même très mignon de voir à quel point tu es jaloux. Je dis ça pour la consoler tu sais bien que mon cœur n'est que pour toi. » A ces mots Derek se calma laissant échapper un petit rictus et de fierté.

Lydia n'avait rien remarqué de cet échange ou du moins ne laissait rien transparaitre. Elle se contenta de demander à Derek s'il savait quelque chose. Il répondit que non et que Jackson n'était pas un loup et il ne savait pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché.

Elle se contenta de sourire juste pour la forme. Mais sans savoir quoi répondre à ça. Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle tomba par terre en se tenant la nuque. Le kanima l'avait attaqué Derek poussa Stiles violement de l'autre côté et sortit ses crocs et ses griffes prêt à attaquer et ordonna à Stiles d'appeler la meute le plus rapidement possible.

Celui-ci avait une autre idée en tête sauver Lydia et protéger Derek. Il chercha un objet pouvant l'aider à faire partir cette bestiole gluante et repoussante. Après quelque instant il vit une barre du métro, il la saisit et vit que Derek tentait de tenir à distance le kanima. Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et fonça sur son opposant en essayant de l'assommer. Mais il n'y parvint pas tous ce qu'il réussi à faire c'est de voltiger à côté de Lydia mettant Derek encore plus en colère qui se jeta sur le kanima pour lui arracher la tête. Après quelques minutes Erica et Boyd arrivèrent et attaquèrent l'ennemie qui prit la fuite en hurlant sur ses opposants.

Derek les remercia ce qui choqua presque les deux loups qui inclinèrent la tête en guise de réponse. « Vous pouvez partir c'est bon je m'occupe du reste. »

Après que les bêtas soient partis, il se pencha sur Stiles qui s'était apparemment évanoui, et le déposa sur le canapé avec un baisé innocent sur ces lèvres alors que pour Lydia, il lui donna de petites gifles pour la réveiller.

« Ouille, on peut pas dire que tu sois doux comme mec. »

« Désolé, tu vas bien? » tenta de se rattraper pour l'image

« Oui ça va mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé je me souviens d'une griffure dans mon cou puis ensuite j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai entendu des bruits. »

« C'est un gros lézard qui nous a attaqué, mais il est partit tu peux rentrer tranquillement chez toi maintenant, Stiles lui dors toujours il est difficile à réveiller » mentant le loup qui voulait se le garder rien que pour lui seul.

« Tu veux que j'essaye je te garantis qu'en moins de cinq secondes il est debout au garde à vous. »

« L'image est amusante mais non je vais le ramener chez lui quand j'aurais un peu rangé. »

« Ok bon alors à plus beau brun » alors qu'elle s'en allait, elle luit lança « au fait ma mission c'est fait et c'est positif à ton plus grand déplaisir. »

« Merde, merci ta dette est payé désormais. » répondit Derek

Quelque instant après que Lydia soit partie, Derek allait près de son amant pour le transporter dans son lit pour qu'il soit mieux pour dormir. Il sentit durant le trajet que Stiles était entrain de se réveiller et n'ouvrant pas les yeux, se blottissant contre le tors de Derek qui était à la foi exaspéré et aussi toucher par cet humain qui avait le don de le mettre en rogne en moins de dix secondes. Une fois installé sur le lit de Derek il lui attrapa le bras pour lui réclamer un véritable baisé digne d'un film. Derek fit mine d'ignorer la demande du jeune et se dirigea vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Et retourna près de Stiles pour lui donner son baisé.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fermé tu comptes me tuer, tu veux être sur qu'on ne te dérange pas pendant que tu me manges. »

« Oui c'est ça tu as tout compris, mais avant je dois ouvrir mon cadeau. »

« Quel cadeau? Derek non enlèves tes mains tout de suite ou je te promets que ça va aller mal pour ton petit cul bombé et musclé. »

« C'est une promesse ou une menace » dit il en changeant son regard et en sortant ses crocs et ses griffes.

« Oses me toucher et je te fais hurler de douleur, tu me fais même pas peur, tu n'es qu'un petit loup sans défense »

Derek grogna à la foi de plaisir mais aussi de colère, il n'appréciait guère que l'humain le traite ainsi et lui donne des ordres. « En es tu sur? Moi je sens sur toi le désir depuis que je t'ai pris dans mes bras il ya moins de cinq minutes. »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur, et profiteur tu vois bien que je suis faible et toi tu ne penses qu'a ça je ferais mieux de rattraper Lydia elle au moins elle est moins perverse. »

« Que tu crois Stiles Stilinski, ta chère Lydia voulait te réveiller sauvagement, je l'en ai dissuadé car je voulais qu'on soit rien que tout les deux. Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure en chuchotant m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. »

« Oh ça ! Et ça ta fait plus plaisir que ce qu'on a fait hier soir? »

« Peut être que oui peut être que non » répondit Derek avec un sourire pervers en coin.

« Ah oui tu le prends comme ça tu l'auras voulu attends que je t'attrape et je te promets que je te fais ta fête. » Le téléphone de Stiles sonna et vit que s'était Scot il répondu contre l'ordre donné par l'alpha qui voulait plutôt faire autre chose. Et lui faisais bien comprendre en lui faisant des baisés dans le cou puis se collant contre lui.

« Oui Scot tu veux quoi » Dit Stiles en haletant

« Stiles j'étais avec Allison et on a enfin tu vois fait nos trucs. Et je suis resté sur le cul quand on a fini elle ma dit un truc monstrueux je te raconte même pas. »

Stiles commençais à gémir sous l'effet de Derek qui le déshabillait lentement tout en ayant déjà une main qui se promenait dans le boxer de Stiles.

« Euh ah, et elle ta dit quoi pour que tu sois dans cette état? Que tu n'étais pas assez doué ? » Se moqua t'il en regardant Derek dans les yeux pour lui dire que ce qu'il lui faisait ne lui donner aucun plaisir enfin ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire.

« Non pour ça elle m'a dit que j'étais un Dieu mais tu fais quoi là tu as le souffle court on dirait que tu es occupé à... Ne me dis pas que tu fais ce que je pense. »

Derek regarda son amant pour lui dire « oui c'est ça Scot tu as tout compris tu me dérange. » mais il ne lui dit pas vraiment juste dans le regard il le faisait comprendre.

« Oui je suis un peu occupé, je te rappelle Demain promis. Désolé, la personne avec qui je suis ne sait pas se contrôler et c'est le genre à faire que ce qui lui plait. » Stiles choisi ces mots avec soin en les faisant bien comprendre à Derek qui insista sur ces caresse faisant gémir le plus jeune. Il raccrocha honteusement et dit à Derek « Je vais me venger tu vas le regretter. »

« Genre tu vas me faire quoi tu ne peux rien faire tu es miens » Lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille avant de lui mordiller faisant gémir le plus jeune.

Le plus jeune bascule se retrouvant sur Derek étonné de la force et de l'agilité de se frêle humain. « Tu m'as cherché tant pis pour toi »

Alors que Derek allez répliquer mais Stiles pris les devants et l'embrassa avant de littéralement déchirer le t-shirt du loup et de faire valser son pantalon et son boxer. Stiles ne garda sur lui que son boxer qui pourtant le serrer due à son imposante érection. Il l'embrassa et lécha toute les parties du corps de Derek du visage à la cuisse, s'attardant en premier aux oreilles puis le cou, ensuite aux tétons, chaque contacte avec chaque partie faisait grogner de plaisir l'alpha qui se cambra quand celui-ci arriva au niveau de ses hanches. Stiles fit exprès le tour du sexe de Derek embrassa les bourses et remontant pour prendre un dernier baisé avant de s'attaquer au restes de ce corps joliment tailler rien que pour lui. Lorsque que ces lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour prendre en bouche le membre droit de son amant Derek avait failli ne plus se contrôler et sombrer dans la folie du loup.

Derek s'offrit au plus jeune de tout son corps. Il gémissait tout en grognant cela amusait beaucoup Stiles qui jouait et « se venger » de son côté jaloux et pervers.

« Stiles je t'en supplie je vais plus me retenir très longtemps si tu continues » gémissant Derek au bord de l'extase.

Stiles lui répondit « je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi méchant loup retournes toi »

« Pardon non mais il est hors de question que tu me fasses….. Oohh mon dieux ne t'arrêtes pas ou je te jure que je te tue de suite. »

Stiles était entrain de lécher l'anneau de chair de Derek qui a son plus grand étonnement aimait ça. Une fois bien humide Stiles y plongea un premier doigt puis un second après plusieurs vas-et-viens. « Stiles c'est bon viens sinon »

« Derek la ferme ou je te laisse dans cet état et je m'en vais. »

« Oses et je te jure que je te mets en miette. » Grogna t il.

« Dis le mot magique et je te promets de ne pas être trop brutal. »lui dit il en lui donnant une fessé.

« Stp mon Stiles rien qu'a moi ».

« C'est plus que ce que je voulais donc ok détends toi beau ténébreux. » Stiles entra en Derek avec un coup souple du bassin faisant presque hurler de plaisir Derek. Il attendit quel instant que la respiration de Derek reprenne son rythme habituelle avant de commencer à se balancer en lui lentement puis avec plus de fluidité et plus rapidement. Derek n'en pouvait plus et jouie avant son compagnon qui continua ses vas-et-viens. Après de longues minutes Stiles tout en sueur éjacula en Derek avant de se retirer et de voler un baisé à son amant.

« Où tu as appris à faire tous ça tu me surprends de jour en jours. » dit Derek

« J'ai eu un excellent prof » lui répondit Stiles en lui caressant son tors. « Ce n'est pas que je veuille m'en aller mais faut que je rentre chez moi, j'ai des courses à faire donc à moins que tu ne veuilles m'accompagner selon je doute faut que je pare maintenant. »

« Encore une minute stp, laisses moi encore une minute puis promis je te laisse partir sans trop râler et te menacer de mort. » Lui répondit Derek avec un visage souriant.

« J'y vais maintenant et c'est tout tu te tais »

« Je n'apprécie guère que tu me donnes des ordres mais je dois dire que venant de toi c'est presque adorable. »

« Espèce de loup pervers. » Stiles s'habilla et ria en voyant l'état du T-shirt de Derek. Avant de partir il lui dit « J'espère que tu as d'autre vêtement car je les emporte avec moi. »

Derek se leva et courut dans sa direction mais s'arrêta net à la porte de la chambre.

« Stiles tu aurais pu au moins me laisser mon boxer »

« Regarde sous tes pieds pantoufle. »

« Je vais te tuer Stiles tu as intérêt à avoir démarré avant que je ne l'enfile. » Alors qu'il allait sortir il entendit le moteur de la Jeep démarrer et vit que c'était le portable qui parler enfin d'où sortait la voix de Stiles.

« Désolé mon chou sans rancune » puis il raccrocha.

« Tu m'as bien eu » pensa Derek « tu as été à bonne école en effet. »

Stiles vit un message sur son portable « Stiles faut qu'on parle stp j'ai un truc à te dire rappelles-moi le plus vite possible ».

Il composa le numéro et dit « oui que veux-tu gente dame ? »

« Faut que je te parle de quelque chose que même Scot ne sait pas et vaut mieux on peut se voir ? »

« Je dois partir faire des courses je te prends au vol si tu veux on parle en chemin si tu as deux heures à m'accorder. »

« Ok de toute façon je suis déjà devant chez toi ça m'étonne que tu y sois pas. »

« J'arrive je suis là dans vingt minutes maximum. » Stiles raccrocha et fonça jusqu'à chez lui il y trouva Allison fatigué surement après ce qui s'est passé avec Scot se dit il. Lui-même avait eu du mal le lendemain. « Ça te dérange si je prends une douche avant qu'on parte lui lança t il si tu veux tu peux t'en prendre une aussi non que tu en as pas vraiment besoin mais peut être ça te détendrait un peu tu as une petite mine. »

« Avec grand plaisir merci Stiles tu es un ami formidable. »

Stiles lui donna une serviette et l'accompagna à la salle de bain avant de se diriger lui-même dans sa salle de bain et de prendre une douche bien chaude. Une fois cette douche prise Allison avait meilleurs mine tout comme Stiles qui s'était bien frotté au cas où il tomberait nez à nez, avec la meute de Derek. Persuadé qu'on ne sentirait pas son odeur sur lui.

Ils partirent une foi que Stiles eut pris la liste des courses. Durant le trajet Stiles questionna Allison sur ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Oula je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment t'en parler mais vaut mieux à toi qu'a Scott. »

« Tu m'inquiète vas y dis le moi je te promets de garder le secret après tout je sais un tas de choses sur tout le monde alors que vous-même ignorait quoi que ce soit sur moi. »

« Comme le poussa Allison, le fait que tu te laves avant de sortir en revenant de je ne sais où? »

« Oui on peut dire ça mais la on doit parler de toi et non de moi » « Alors accouches parce que une fois là bas, il va y avoir un monde monstrueux. »

D'une voix hésitante elle commença en fait je…..

_Alors cette fin est-elle aussi sadique que la dernière ou pas? J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant et j'adore discuter avec certains d'entre vous. Petit moment torride pour deux jeune demoiselle.^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Voila la suite j'ai changé trente fois la fin car elle ne me convenait pas, j'espère que ça vous plaira sur ce bonne lecture_

Une voiture manqua de les percuter, ce qui coupa net Allison dans sa confession se tenant le cœur. Stiles insulta le conducteur puis tenta de rassurer la jeune fille qui allait fêter ses dix-huit ans dans deux jours.

« Est-ce que je peux fêter mon anniversaire chez toi ? Si ça ne dérange pas ton père car le mien ne voudra jamais que j'invite tous ces loup chez moi surtout avec mon grand père qui me surveille. »

« Non ça va pas de souci, on peut mon père sera en plus surement dans une autre soirée à son bureau je le vois même plus ça m'agace et m'enchante à la fois. »

« Tu es un amour et attends ! La pleine lune est quand déjà ? »

« Dans trois jours j'ai fait une erreur de jour quand je l'ai dit à Scott tout à l'heure ou hier je sais plus ».

« Il m'a appelé et il m'a dit que tu étais occupé avec quelqu'un pour ne pas lui parler au téléphone. »

Stiles devint rouge et lui répondit « Oui j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie aussi mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler c'est une sorte d'amour secret. Mais dis moi tu fais tout pour ne pas me dire ton secret qui tu allais me dire. »

« Je te le dirais plus tard, être avec toi suffit de me rassurer pour certain point. »

« Ok » répondit-il déçu de ne pas connaitre le secret de la jeune fille.

Une fois arrivé au magasin, il commença à faire ses courses perdu dans ses pensées oubliant presque qu'il était accompagné. Allison le suivait avec le cadi et rentra sans se rendre compte dans les fesses de Danny.

Il se retourna et vit la demoiselle perdu dans ses pensées, « Allison, tu as ton chariot dans mes fesses. »

« Oh pardon, Danny comment vas-tu? »

« Ça va mais depuis quelque temps Jackson m'inquiète, il ne me parle plus comme avant et m'évite, enfin j'ai l'habitude maintenant. »

« Oh » fut la réponse d'Allison et lui fit un sourire pour lui dire quelle compatissait à son malheur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va pas si mal sinon maintenant j'ai un copain, un vrai plus de fantasme sur le Hale. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il te faisait baver lui ». Dit elle en se moqua.

Stiles arriva juste à ce moment les bras chargés, il n'aperçut pas de suite Danny enfin plutôt il l'ignora. Il déposa tout ce qu'il avait dans ces bras dans le cadi et puis dit « Salut Danny tu vas bien? »

Le gardien de lacrosse remarqua comme Stiles était plus confiant que d'habitude, et surtout ce sourire en coin de fierté qui lui apparaissait sur le visage pendant qu'il le regardait. « Oui très bien tu m'as l'air heureux bien trop heureux, toi je suis sur que tu es amoureux et que tu t'es envoyé en l'air. »

Stiles était à la foi amusé et choqué de la réplique de son camarade de classe. « Euh décidément je ne suis pas discret c'est ça que vous voulez me faire comprendre tout les deux. »

Allison et Danny répondirent en même temps « oui »

Stiles repartit faire ses courses pour cacher qu'il rougissait et revenait dès qu'il avait les bras chargé car Allison ne bougeait pas elle restait là à parler. Après un dernier allez venus, il entendit Allison dire à Danny. « Tu sais Derek à une copine soit disant et ce n'est pas Erica comme on s'y attendait tous. Il ne veut pas nous la présentait et nous menace de mort dès qu'on insiste. »

« Ah bon? Et Stiles qui est mystérieux tout d'un coup aussi lui qui aurait été le premier à crier qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Tu ne penses pas que Derek et lui sont enfin tu vois. »

«Tu plaisantes ? quoi que ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de chose, en effet. »

Stiles arriva faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu mais ne pouvant pas cacher ses joue rouge de honte et sa colère de ne pas être assez discret. « Bon on va payer je dois rentrer me coucher, tu veux venir à l'anniversaire d'Allison elle la fête chez moi dans deux jours. »

« Euh je lui ai déjà dis oui et j'apporte un gâteau, on serra combien? »

« Voyons, il y a bon déjà moi c'est normal ensuite Scot, Jackson pas sur, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Derek, Stiles et toi. Si tu veux viens avec ton copain. On serra neuf ou dix comme ça.»

« Vous avez pas intérêt à tout casser ou je vous fait tout nettoyer avec la langue et tout rembourser. » Dit Stiles avec le ton qu'utilise normalement Derek pour le menacé de mort.

Danny prit conscience que sa théorie du couple Derek et Stiles était bien fondé après tout, il lança un regard à Allison qui semblait avoir le même raisonnement.

Stiles sentant la bourde se mit à rire pour faire croire qu'il imitait le loup. Stiles vida le chariot pour prendre ces sacs de course trop nombreux pour ses petits bras. Danny et Allison prirent le reste et déposèrent les commissions dans la jeep de Stiles qui les en remercia.

Le trajet du retour fut plus silencieux, et Stiles demanda finalement à Allison de garder pour elle se quelle croyait avoir découvert tout en déchargeant les sacs de la voiture et lui demanda de déposer dans la cuisine.

« Pas de souci t'inquiète. » lui répondit Allison et elle rajouta « tu n'as pas en avoir honte, mais c'est vrais que j'ai du mal à vous imaginer tout les deux sans qu'il cherche à te tuer ça doit pas être toujours joyeux ni tendre ».

« Détrompes toi il est très attentionné et plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, par contre qu'est ce qu'il est jaloux et sa fierté ce n'est pas évident tout le temps de la supporter. Mais je l'aime et ça je sais que c'est dur à croire mais lui aussi il m'aime même si on ne le sait pas encore vraiment dit. »

Allison essaya d'imaginer la scène mais fut interrompu par un grognement quelle reconnaissait bien. Stiles qui l'avait entendu aussi se crispa et dit à « Allison pour mon enterrement fête quelque chose de classique pas trop extravagant et prenez soin de mon père. »

Derek entra dans la maison avec son regard de braise mais pas son regard contrarier mais plutôt celui que Stiles avait eu l'occasion de voir deux fois récemment. « Alors Stiles tu as la langue pendu pour tout dire comme ça? »

« Excuses-moi c'est elle qui a trouvé toute seule je te jure que je n'ai rien dit. »

« Je te crois en fait ça m'arrange un peu car je n'aurais pas à expliquer ma présence ici. Attends je vais ranger les courses ».

Stiles et Allison restèrent sur le cul du comportement de Derek. Ils l'observèrent et puis se mirent à rire enfin surtout Allison.

« Quoi je ne suis pas non plus si cruel que ça, puis faut qu'on se parle Miss Argent d'un secret que tu parviens à dissimuler à tous le monde sauf à moi. »

« Comment tu sais j'en ai parlé à personne à part peut être Lydia mais elle. Elle voit tout de suite. »

« Ah ! C'est pour ça je me disais aussi pourquoi elle fait si attention à tout et quelle agit bizarrement. » S'exclama Stiles avant de détailler la silhouette de la jeune fille. « En tout cas je te rassure il n'y a rien de visible pour l'instant enfin peut être il me semble que ta poitrine est plus volumineuse. »

Derek lui lança un regard et lui lança « Tu oses la regarder elle plutôt que moi »

« Petit Jaloux faut partager Derek puis t'inquiète je ne risque pas de te piquer ton mec le mien est déjà assez casse pieds comme ça. » Répondit Allison

« Sache que ça ne va pas être si facile ce n'est pas une grossesse normal Alyson. Chaque pleine lune tu vas la sentir passer car ton enfant serra un loup garou de naissance. »

Stiles fascinait écouter Derek pour une fois qu'il parlait de loup il écoutait sans rien dire prenant chaque notes pour l'enregistrer dans sa tête.

« Je m'en doutais un peu comment je vais faire je suis humaine il ne va quand même pas tuer sa mère? » S'inquiéta Allison.

« Non disons que tu vas ressentir sa transformation comme si c'était toi qui te transformer, tu sentiras sa colère tout tes sens vont être décuplé. Va falloir que tu apprennes à te détendre. »

« Ok tu m'aideras parce que je pense que Scott risque de stresser comme un dingue en même temps être père à dix-sept ans ça va le faire flipper. »

« Nous t'aiderons tout les deux répondit Stiles » Lança un regard approbateur au près de son amant qui était étonné de la réaction si naturelle de l'hyper actif.

« Bon bah ce n'est pas que mais moi je suis crevé » dit Allison je rentre chez moi merci de garder le secret. »

Derek et Stiles lui souhaitèrent de bien rentrer et de les prévenir de quand elle arrive.

« Tu fermes la porte Derek j'ai un peu froid. »

« Oui bien sur, à une seule condition, que tu me fasse péter ton boxer. »

« Derek tu n'es qu'un pervers pas fini, franchement tu ne peux pas te retenir plus de quelques heures sans me tripoter. »

Derek grogna mais ce n'était pas pour lui dire de se taire mais pour lui signaler qu'il allait lui sauter dessus.

« Derek non je te préviens si tu fais ça je te laisse plus jamais me toucher. »

« Quelle menace en l'air tu perdras avant moi sur ce pari. » Derek s'approcha de lui avant d'enlever son T-shirt pour se coller contre Stiles. « Stiles il y a quelqu'un qui approche je n'arrive pas à sentir qui est-ce? À cause de toi tes hormones perturbent mon odorat.

« Pour commencer rhabille toi et ensuite agis naturellement. » Lui répondit calmement Stiles puis rajouta en chuchotant « va au premier au cas où »

« Tu te fou de moi je ne vais pas te laisser seul et sans défense »

« Derek tu monte ou je te fais bouffer de l'aconit tue loup par le cul. »

« Ok au moindre souci grogne ».

Stiles se dirigea vers la porte d'entré et l'ouvra.

_Voila une fin un peu moins sadique que les autres non ? À la base ce n'était pas la fin de chapitre initial. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant._


	10. Chapter 10

_Voile la suite pour votre plus grand plaisir. Je vais essayer de la faire un peu plus longue. _

Sa réaction fut presque un choc en voyant que c'était Gérard Argent « Bonsoir monsieur Argent je peux vous aider? » Dit-il d'un ton poli.

« Ton père n'est pas là? »

« Non mais je peux l'appeler si vous avez besoin de lui parler. » et dit d'un chuchotement en invitant monsieur Argent à entrer. « Derek files va dans ma chambre ou sauve toi ça sens le piège à des kilomètre ».

«Non c'est toi que je venais voir pour ton avenir » Lui répondit le proviseur du lycée avec un grand sourire à la limite pervers.

« Ah bon pourquoi ne pas attendre la rentré c'est dans quatre jours on aurait pu en parler lors d'un rendez-vous dans votre bureau. » tenta Stiles pour se débarrasser de son invité.

« J'aurais pu mais en tant que super proviseur je me devais de te dire que n'importe quelle université voudrait de toi, tu as un dossier scolaire remarquable des notes excellente dans toutes les matières à l'exception de l'économie. Il faut bien que tu es un talon d'Achille tu ne peux pas être brillant dans tous les domaines. »

« Pourquoi moi plutôt que Lydia qui a de bien meilleurs note que moi de plus avec son charme elle pourrait faire tout les métiers. »

« Lydia ! Ah ! Oui je vois très bonne élève aussi quelque peut folle ces temps si elle se met à crier en cours et depuis son accident et sa rupture avec Jackson, elle est quelque peut à la ramasse. »

« Pardon monsieur ce n'est pas le discours que doit avoir un proviseur. » s'offusqua Stiles qui avait aimé cette jeune fille brillante.

Le regard de Gérard était menaçant mais se radouci en voyant Stiles qui tentait un sourire pour dire que c'était une blague.

« Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu ma petite fille aujourd'hui ? Je la trouve quelque peu changeante ses dernières semaines. Ses humeurs changent, et prétends quelle n'est plus avec Scott mais je suis sur quelle me ment. »

« Oui je l'ai vu en fin d'après-midi, je n'ai rien vu de différent dans son comportement, elle m'a aidé à faire mes courses pour mon père. Sinon pour Scott non ils ne sont plus ensemble. Scott m'appelle tous les soirs en pleurant sa belle demoiselle. »Menti Stiles du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Très bien, très bien maintenant parlons de ta relation avec Derek »

« Pardon ma relation avec lui, il n'y en a pas, je ne peux pas me le voir, dès qu'il me voit, il me menace de me frapper, je ne suis pas très bagarreur alors je prends mes jambes à mon cou. »Tenta Stiles.

« Je ne t'ai même pas posé de question et tu me sors tout ça et tu ne lui parles jamais tu ne sais rien sur lui? »

« Je ne vous ai pas déjà répondu à cette question? »

« Si mais c'était il ya longtemps donc je me disais que tu avais de nouvelles information à me donner. »

« Non je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus sur lui. »

« Bon dans ce cas je vais m'en aller, réfléchis bien pour ton avenir et reviens me voir pour que je t'aide à choisir une bonne école. » Il prit ces médicaments qu'il avala d'un coup et se leva en direction de la porte.

« Merci monsieur Argent bonne soirée. » Il ferma la porte à la limite de la claquer au nez du proviseur.

« Derek tu es là » murmura Stiles de peur que Gérard soit toujours dans le coin.

Aucune réponse ne lui venait, il monta dans sa chambre et vit la fenêtre ouverte et casser à un endroit avec des éclats de verre qui était près de celle-ci en réfléchissant il sut que si les éclats de verre sont à l'intérieur c'est que la fenêtre fut casser par l'extérieur. Stiles trouva une fléchette contenant un liquide que Stiles reconnu c'était la toxine paralysante du kamina. Surement un coup en traitre de Gérard qui devait savoir que Derek se trouvait là. « Je vais le butter comment à t il osé toucher à mon alpha je vais lui faire la peau à se vieux grincheux fripé. » Son téléphone sonna il le prit s'était Scott décidément, il appelle jamais au bon moment celui-là. « QUOIII? » gueula t il en répondant.

« Tu vas bien mec? Je te sens un peu agacer je suis en bas de chez toi je peux rentrer? »

« Oui monte mais très vite faut qu'on parle c'est urgent. » dit il d'une voix paniqué mais énervé à la foi.

Scott passa par la fenêtre et vit la tronche que tirer son ami. « Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« Gérard contrôle le Kamina et à enlevé Derek presque sous mes yeux. »

« Comment ça presque?

« N'est-ce point une preuve cette fléchette remplis du poison de l'autre pas beau de reptile? »

« Tu insinues que le grand père d'Allison peut contrôler cette chose? »

« Oui et en plus je suis presque sur de savoir qui est véritablement cette chose immonde et tu le connais en plus. »

« Sérieux mais comment tu le sais toi? »

« Parce que je suis intelligent et que mon cerveau réfléchis tout le temps. Bon ce n'est pas que mais faudrait peut être sauvé le cul de ton alpha »

« Et je fais comment ? »

« Trouves son odeur pantoufle, j'appelle les autres membres de la meute alors bouge toi de trouver une piste il était dans mon salon, son odeur la plus fraiche tu la trouveras en bas. » Stiles contacta toute la meute et prévint Allison de la visite de son grand père. Celle-ci lui répondit quelle détestait cet homme et qu'elle chercherait de son côté pour les aider.

Après dix minutes la meute de Derek était dans la maison de Stiles qui leur dit de chercher un piste, il leur donnait des ordres comme si c'était Derek qui était en train de parler dès qu'un seul osa grogner pour montrer son mécontentement il lança un regard noir qui perturba toute la meute.

« Alors Scot cette piste tu l'as trouvé? »

« Oui elle va dans ta chambre et s'éloigne dans la forêt on dirait même qu'il se fait trainer. »

« Alors on fait quoi il nous faut un plan Stiles on ne va pas y aller comme ça en cassant tout ».

« C'est pas Derek qui vous en empêchera mais je réfléchirais à un plan en même temps qu'on y va. On va faire trois équipes Boyd et Erica vous suivait la piste principale que Scott a trouvée et vous nous appelez dès que vous êtes sur place ne faites pas d'idioties. Scott tu viens avec moi et toi Isaac tu vas aller voir le vétérinaire pour lui demander s'il peut me rendre un petit service? Tu lui donnes ce mot et tu m'envoies un sms dès que tu as une réponse. Des questions ? »

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui nous commande ? » grogna la blonde

« Parce que je suis le plus intelligent et que si tu as un meilleurs plan je t'écoute. De plus si tout vas bien Derek serra libéré du poison dans deux heures et vingt minutes si ma mémoire et bonne. Allez hop hop hop». Tous obéir et chacun partirent dans une direction différente.

Stiles était remonté à bloc, et Scott le sentait très bien, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami prenait autant de risque pour Derek. Scott fit arrêter la jeep de Stiles en sentant l'odeur de Derek pas loin.

« Pourquoi il n'y a pas Erica et Boyd » s'inquiéta Scott.

« Et parce qu'on est en voiture et qu'on roulait un peu vite, ou ils ont eu un petit problème. »

« Je préfère la première version » répondit Scott pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tien ils sont là tu vois tu t'inquiètes pour rien »

« On a trouvé Derek on la sauvé des griffes de Gérard enfin de ces gardes pour quelques seconde du moins. » Dit Erica à bout de souffle.

« Où »Demanda aussitôt Stiles

« La on la cacher dans une benne à ordure, oui quand il va se réveiller on va morfler je sais. »

« Conduisez moi à lui, j'ai un antidote dans ma poche qui permet de diminuer le temps de paralysie du poison. »

« Ah c'est ça que Isaac était partit cherché d'ailleurs il est revenu bien vite c'est quand même à l'autre bout de la ville. »Répliqua Scott.

« C'est normal car il était en chemin pour l'apporter chez Stiles je l'ai croisé cent mètres après être partie de chez Stiles » Répondit Isaac qui était assis dans le coffre de la jeep.

« Pour ton information Scott, car je sais ce que tu vas dire mais c'était l'idée de Derek l'antidote et c'est pour ça que ton chef l'avait déjà sur lui et fabriqué surtout. »

« C'est bon j'ai rien dit ne t'énerves pas. Allons plutôt chercher Derek. »

Ils le trouvèrent facilement mais pour le sortir de là sans que la bande à Gérard ne les voie et les attaque, c'était plus difficile. Stiles étant un humain ne pouvait pas aussi bien se défendre et pour s'enfuir ça ne serait pas évident donc il décida de sortir Derek pendant que les autres les protégeaient et éloignaient les kidnappeurs. Il sauta dans la poubelle sortit avec Derek qui grognait de colère parce qu'il voulait se battre et qu'en plus Stiles lui disait de se taire ou il le laissait là.

« Isaac la seringue stp. merci»

« Tiens »

« Désolé c'est pour ton bien Derek je vais devoir te la planter dans les fesses.

Derek grogna en prenant son regard de menace de mort en le posant sur Stiles et puis d'un signe du regard lui dit de le faire très rapidement. Celui-ci le fit en avalant un rire car la situation de devoir piquer Derek aux fesses c'était une image à graver.

« Tu vas pouvoir bientôt re bouger en attendant je t'amène à ma voiture »

Une fois à la voiture, il vit Erica à terre avec Boyd au dessus d'elle transformé qui se jeta sur la bande d'Argent et tous les bêtas en firent de même pour les faire partir du moins quelques secondes car il revenait avec des révolvers avec des balles en argent. Stiles siffla et tous ce barrèrent le plus rapidement possible Scott sauta dans la voiture de Stiles qui démarra au quart de tour.

Tous le monde avait pu s'échapper Erica étant dans le coffre de la jeep sous Scott qui l'écraser sans le faire exprès. Boyd et Isaac étaient partis en courant dans la forêt

« Stiles j'ai été touché par une balle en argent » lui dit Scott avec une voix faible.

« J'en ai une à la maison tu pourras te guérir comme à fait Derek l'an dernier. »

« Ok je tiendrais toute façon on a environ un jour avant de crever. »

Derek commença à retrouver des sensations au bout de ces extrémités, il pouvait parler mais ne dit rien, se contenta de faire le spectateur. Une fois arrivé chez Stiles, ils entrèrent tous Stiles avait laissé Erica et Boyd porter Derek jusqu'à l'intérieur. Puis Stiles s'occupant de préparer la balle en argent pour aider Scott à guérir. Il se soigna avec beaucoup de hurlement de douleur.

Derek quand à lui pouvait à nouveau bouger, et demanda à Erica comment ils l'avaient retrouvé. Erica lui raconta tout et avait bien insisté sur le fait que Stiles leur avait donné des ordres. Derek se mit à imaginer Stiles donner des ordres ça le fit sourire se rappelant que même à lui dans sa chambre lui en avait donné avant leur second débats.

Après deux heures tous quittèrent la demeure de Stiles pour rentrer se coucher sauf l'alpha qui dévisagea son jeune amant en attendant qu'il ferme la porte d'entrée.

« Oui Derek j'ai risqué ma vie pour toi, j'ai pris d'énorme risque pour te sauver certes ça ne te plait pas, mais je n'allais pas laisser, un vieux pervers m'enlever le mec que j'aime. »

Derek se contenta de sourire puis le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser et de lui dire « j'ai droit à un cadeau de consolation pour la piqure alors. »

« Derek je suis crevé là, tu es qu'un pervers que j'aime si tu veux je te laisse dormir avec moi mais sache que demain matin papa Stilinski rentre tôt. »

« Je serais parti avant promis enfin sauf si je suis retardé par un jeune et sévère petit jeune homme. »

« Oui ça choqué tout le monde, c'était marrant aussi. Allez viens te coucher avec moi si tu veux on peut même prendre la douche ensemble. » Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stiles.

« Je ne dis pas non pour la douche l'odeur des ordures c'est très désagréable. » Ils prirent leur douche sans se toucher se qui étonna le plus jeune qui pensait que le loup allait lui faire sa fête et se couchèrent.

Quand le petit jour arriva par la fenêtre de Stiles, le shérif Stilinski était entrain de se garer dans l'allé. Ce qui tira le plus jeune de son sommeille et qui était dans son lit alors qu'il aurait du partir. « Derek faut te lever ou tu vas te prendre une balle dans tes fesses car mon père arrive. »

« Laisses moi dormir ou je t'arrache la tête. »

« Toujours grognon toi le matin, je dis ça pour toi je vais l'occuper alors quand je reviens essaye d'être parti. » Il lui fit un baisé furtif avant de s'en aller à la rencontre de son père. « Ça était ta nuit? »

« Oh salut, oui ça allait, j'ai eu des plaintes de coups de feu en fin de soirée, et toi? »

« Bah moi j'ai fait les courses, mes devoirs, le proviseur est passé pour me dire que j'étais un élève formidable, et des voyous on cassé ma fenêtre avec un caillou.3

« Sacré journée, attends ta vitre a été cassé je veux voir les dégâts. » Il se précipita dans la chambre du plus jeune qui était vide du moins en apparence. Et constata les dégâts puis dit « C'est rien de bien méchant à réparer je peux la faire changer d'ici deux heure. Par contre la je suis mort je vais me coucher ne fait pas trop de bruit. »

« Ah avant demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Allison on peut le fêter ici avec quelque amis? »

« Oui toute façon je ne serais pas là je dois partir dès demain matin pendant deux jours à un congrès qui ne va servira à rien ».

« Ok reposes toi bien papa, moi je vais surement aller trainer avec Scott. » Il ferma la porte de sa chambre avant de chuchoter « Derek je sais que tu es là et en plus tu dois être bien grincheux maintenant. »

Il entendit un grognement dans son lit. « Tu es infernal, je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès ou si tu me provoques sans le vouloir. »

« Je fais ça parce que je t'aime. »

« Je n'aime pas cette phrase, je t'aime ça fait con. » cracha le loup.

Stiles embrassa Derek qui grognait toujours. Puis alluma son portable en y trouvant un message plutôt alarmant.

_Voila pour ce chapitre, oui la fin n'est pas très sadique je l'avoue, je me suis trop attendri c'est pas bien, J'espère que ça vous a plus un chapitre un peu plus long, si vous avez des idées qui ferraient bien pour la suite de mon histoire n'hésitez pas à me les donner, sinon je poursuis comme ça. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici la suite comme promis à l'heure, Ce chapitre serra un peu plus calme que le précédent c'est la fête d'anniversaire d'Allison et quelques petite révélation et une fin sadique comme toujours. Bonne lecture^^_

Le cœur de Stiles se mit à palpiter quand il découvrit la photo qui était jointe au sms. C'était lui dans les bras de l'alpha endormi. Le message disait « je m'en doutais mais je garderais le silence. C'est eux qui m'ont forcés à prendre la photo et à t'envoyer le message ». Stiles ne connaissait pas le numéro de l'expéditeur et se demandait s'il était sage d'en parler à Derek ou s'il valait mieux régler ça tout seul.

Derek sentant le rythme cardiaque de son amant se redressa et pris la main de Stiles pour le tirer à lui. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore? Tu as oublié de prendre ta pilule et tu es tombé enceinte? » Demanda Derek avec un grand sourire mais d'un ton sérieux.

Stiles répondit « oui » mais sans vraiment avoir écouté l'alpha plutôt perturbé et en pleine réflexion, en mode détective. « Hein tu as dit quoi là? »

« Moi rien tu deviens fou mon pauvre Stilinski qui t'a envoyé ce message qui te fais fermer ta bouche que je le remercie. » Derek se redressa et prit le téléphone de Stiles avec rapidité et force. « Qu'est ce que je vois Stiles, c'est quoi cette photo? »Derek s'énerva rapidement se transformant dans le lit de plus jeune qui tombant en tremblant de tout son corps car il était pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble effrayé par lui.

Tout courage avait quitté son corps devant se spectacle un loup très énervé qui lança le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les yeux rouges de Derek brillaient et se posèrent sur le regard de l'humain dans la pièce avec un grognement. Voyant que son compagnon était terrorisé il tenta de se calmer et se rapprocha de Stiles en état de choque en boule avec sa tête sur ces genoux en tremblant.

« Stiles? Désolé j'aurais due me contrôler plus viens là »

Le plus jeune terrorisé ne bougea pas regardant l'alpha avec une larme qui s'apprêtait à ruisseler sur sa joue. Derek allait près de lui puis le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un long et doux baisés pour le réconforter à sa manière. Stiles reprit enfin sur lui avant d'aller récupérer son portable qui avait survécu au choc.

« Tu sais à qui est ce numéro? » tenta-t-il

« Oui à Isaac je vais leur faire la peau, comment ont il osé faire ça et me suivre à mon insu? »

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de régler le problème à ma manière? »

« Tu es trop doux Stiles, comment veut tu qu'il me respecte en tant qu'alpha si tu me laisses pas régler mes problèmes de meute. »

« Oui tu as raison mais j'ai bien envie de…. »

« Surement pas mon vieux tu ne fais rien ou je t'éviscère et plante ta tête sur un pique. » Répliqua froidement Derek

«Ok bon mon père dort à côté ne fait plus de bruit maintenant, je peux venir assister à votre entrainement? » dit il avec un grand sourire.

« Depuis quand tu demandes mon avis toute façon si je te dis tu vas quand même venir même si je fou une chaine à l'entré alors on y va tout les deux. Mais laisses moi prendre une douche tranquillement avant et fait moi à bouffer j'ai faim. »

« Tu m'as pris pour ta bonne, tu vas remplir ta gamelle ailleurs ok? »

Derek grogna de colère le jeune Stiles partie en courant préparer le petit déjeuner. Après sa douche bien chaude ne laissant plus que du froid pour Stiles. Il sortit de la douche sans serviette tout dégoulinant et alla dans la chambre de Stiles à poils pour se trouver des vêtements.

Stiles monta et vit la scène d'un air bien amusé il entra en disant « et bah quel joli petit cul tu fais des exercices aussi pour l'entretenir. Tu aurais pu prendre le peignoir au lieu de te balader à poil et tout trempé bien que la vu n'est pas déplaisante je n'ai pas envie qu'une voisine ou Scott passes par la et te vois comme ça.»

« Stiles donnes moi des vêtements ou je t'arrache ta petite tête d'ange. »

« J'ai des vêtements à toi dans ce tiroir ne me demande pas pourquoi vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. » il lui tendit les vêtements descendirent en silence et mangèrent puis partirent à l'entrainement.

Derek descendit plutôt pour finir à pied pour les apparences disait il. Stiles se gara puis rentra dans le local et vit que toute la meute était déjà en place et Derek leur hurler dessus comme d'habitude. L'entrainement se passa sans aucun incident rien à signaler à part la colère de l'alpha qui le faisait bien sentir en envoyant valser Isaac, Boyd et Erica pour le sms du matin qui avait cassé son bonheur matinal. Mais il ne le dit pas directement il se contenta de les regarder avec son air le plus méchant qu'il est.

Stiles quand à lui regarder en détails la photo qu'il avait reçu et il trouva que c'était assez mignon si on enlève le contexte qu'il avait été pris à leur insu. Quand l'alpha leur cria de se casser avant qu'il ne les brises en morceau. Stiles attrapa les trois bêtas laissant Scott partir, avant de leur dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne le nargue pas avec cette histoire sinon il laisserait Derek leur arracher la tête.

« STILES MELES TOI DE TES AFFAIRES »

« JUSTEMENT CE SONT MES AFFAIRES »

« STILES STILINSKI RAMENES TA FRAISE PAR ICI SI JE DOIS ME DEPLACER JE TE FAIS TA FETE »

« On peut voir ? » demanda Erica avec un grand sourire.

« NON » répondirent le couple.

« Derek on sait pour vous deux ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher comme ça on s'en fou et en parlant de couple Boyd et moi on est ensemble et on compte faire un enfant. »

« Hors de question je veux pas de bébé »

« Moi j'ai rien contre mais fuyais vite avant que monsieur grincheux ne vienne me tuer. »

« STILES vient de suite. »

« J'arrive tu veux quoi? Allez calmes toi et prends moi dans tes bras sinon je me barre et tu me touches plus jamais »

« Ah bon en plus tu me donnes des ordres, tu m'énerves quand je te regarde j'arrive plus à rester transformer tu m'as rendu plus gentil. Je t'aurais déjà tué si j'avais été comme avant qu'on se fréquente. »

« Bon alors je me casse, si je te dérange »

« STILES STILINSKI » grogna Derek avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec ses griffes dehors et ses yeux rouges.

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te transformer mon cul oui. »

« Oui enfin j'ai du mal à rester en colère mais je veux plus que tu me fasses se coup de me résister devant ma meute quand on est que tout les deux sa passe encore mais devant les autres tu te soumets et tu te tais. » dit il d'un ton froid et ferme.

« Je te garanti rien bon moi je rentre ce n'est pas que mais vous regardez transpirer toute la journée ça ma crevé je vais me coucher et par pitié ne me colle pas. »

« Tu boudes? »

« Non bon à demain Derek Hale » dit il en tirant la langue avec une mine de boudeur.

« Tu crois partir comme ça, oh tu m'embrasses puis après tu peux te casser mais pas avant. »

« Non j'ai pas envie de t'embrasser. »

« Mais ce n'est pas toi qui décide » il le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa enfin il essaya car le plus jeune laissa ses lèvres bien fermées. « C'est bon vas y »dit il finalement contrarié. Stiles parti en faisant la moue, alors que Derek se défoulait contre un mur.

Le lendemain matin Allison se leva heureuse chez elle avec son père qui attendait quelle se lève pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Et lui tendit un petit coffret ou se trouver dedans un pendentif avec la photo d'elle quand elle était un bébé. Elle le remercia. Puis pris son petit déjeuné avec son père et son grand père quelle haïssait du font de ses entrailles. Même son bébé n'aimait pas cet homme, pourtant ce n'était qu'un fœtus qui n'était pas encore visible pour qu'on l'aperçoive sans écographie. Elle partie s'habiller sans tarder puis partie rejoindre Scott qui l'attendait pour aller lui acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire au centre commercial.

Pendant ce temps Stiles lui préparait sa maison pour la fête mettant des banderoles, Isaac était venu l'aider pour éviter de croiser Derek. Mais Stiles lui parla de se tenir à carreau devant l'alpha car ce qu'il avait fait l'avait énormément mis en colère. Isaac lui répondit que c'était le plan d'Erica et que c'était elle qui avait pris la photo avec le portable d'Isaac mais c'est lui qui avait envoyé le message sous les ordres de la blonde qui menacé sont compagnon de le tuer.

« Et bah décidément Derek vous a même transmis dans la morsure sa manie de menaces de mort. »Ironisa Stiles ce qui fit sourire Isaac.

Après plusieurs heures de décoration, Danny arriva avec le gâteau qu'il mit au frigo pour ne pas qu'il s'abime avec interdiction à qui que ce soit d'y plonger son doigt pour le lécher. Puis il décida de préparer avec les deux autres jeunes hommes la pièce. « Ah ! Stiles tiens voila la musique pour ce soir j'ai pris aussi des bières car à mon avis le jus de pomme ce n'est pas pour Derek. »

« J'en ai aucun idée Danny pour la bière et le jus de pomme je ne l'ai jamais vu boire. » répondit Stiles en réfléchissant.

Le soir arriva, les invités arrivèrent un a un. D'abord Lydia dans une splendide robe rose avec un nœud dans les cheveux et un léger maquillage la rendant encore plus magnifique aux yeux de Stiles. Puis arriva Erica dans une tenue très provocante c'est-à-dire un mini short, son string noir qui en sortait par le haut du short, et un super décolté plongeant sur sa poitrine bien mise en évidence par son haut noir. Derek arriva derrière elle avec Boyd qui venait de ce prendre un coup de poing par l'alpha. Scot arriva avec Allison et avant de rentré elle avait donné un coup de poing dans son œil droit alors qu'il lui avait fait un compliment sur sa tenue. Elle s'excusait en prétendant que c'était partit tout seul mais elle savait que son bébé avez du sentir un mensonge ou une pointe d'hésitation dans les propos de son père enfin c'est ce quelle pensait.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle fut chaleureusement accueilli ce qui la fait pleurer sans quelle puisse se contrôler. Après une bonne minute elle se remit de ses émotions et remercia Stiles et les autres, puis mangea le gâteau enfin mangea, elle engouffra sa part comme une ogresse dans sa bouche en lâchant un rôt magistral. Elle allait pour prendre une bière mais Derek lui hotta des mains en baisa ses yeux sur le ventre de la jeune femme. « Oups » dit elle.

« Quel rôt Allison et quel appétit surtout, se moqua Danny et Stiles. »

« Vous avez rien vu le jeune ce n'est pas parce qu'on est de jolie femme que l'on ne rote pas et ne pète pas. » Dit Lydia avec un petit sourire.

« Pitié on ne veut pas savoir laisses nous notre mythe de la femme qui ne fait pas ce genre de chose.» Répondit Stiles et Scott en même temps.

Erica en voulant rire rota avec un grognement à la fin de celui-ci. « Désolé c'est sortit tout seul. »

Stiles éclata de rire et tomba à la renverse sous les yeux désespérés de son amant qui ne l'avait pas regardé du début de la soirée.

Après avoir bien mangé, tous lui donnèrent un cadeau d'anniversaire. Erica et Boyd lui avait offert des bracelets en or blanc, Scott lui avait offert une bague de fiançailles sans savoir que s'en était une. Isaac avait fait un portrait d'Allison avec un arc elle le remercia et le félicita pour ton talent. Stiles lui avait offert un pyjama de grossesse ce qui étonna tout le monde, Danny lui avait donné des places d'un concert et Derek lui avait offert un livre sur comment élever les enfants de loup garou en français, vu que seul Lydia et Allison parlait le français personne ne fit le rapprochement avec l'état d'Allison. Il ajouta que c'était un livre appartenant à sa famille depuis de génération sous le regard inquiet quelle lui lança.

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire » lança-t-elle. « Scott comment te dire ça voila deux ans que l'on se connait et que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit donner de rencontrer et de notre union la vie serra donné à ton héritier » voyant qu'il n'avait rien compris « euh comment dire. Tu vas être papa dans cinq mois » lança t elle d'un coup.

« QUOIIIIIIIIIII ! Comment ? C'est possible, comment c'est arrivé ?, qu'est ce que je vais faire? » Il paniqua comme s'attendait Allison. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa pour le calmer se fut rapide et ça marcha sans souci.

Tous les félicitèrent et Derek s'approcha d'Allison pour lui dire que demain ça allait surement être moins joyeux pour elle est Scott. Elle répondit quelle comptait sur lui pour les aidées. Il accepta et avant de s'éloigner il lui pria de garder le secret sur son secret entre lui et l'hyper actif.

Stiles avait préparé des lits pour ce qui souhaiter rester la cette nuit à cause de l'alcool qui coulait à flot sachant très bien que les loups garou n'auraient pas de souci car l'alcool avait pas tellement d'effet sur eux juste faiblement. Tous le monde accepta en le remercia de son hospitalité et sa générosité. Derek lui par contre était contre cette idée car il ne pourrait pas profiter de son amant calmement.

« Derek tu peux venir stp j'ai besoin de toi » lui dit Lydia

« Que veux-tu jolie rouquine? »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore fait une seule menace de mort à Stiles tu t'es adoucie grand méchant loup ou bien tu es trop amoureux de lui que même en publique tu es calme. »

« Pardon, si je lui parle je vais le frapper parce qu'il va comme toujours dire une connerie à un moment sérieux alors je préfère l'éviter. »

« Tien monsieur Hale parle de moi dans mon cul comme toujours alors cette fois tu vas me tuer comment? » Dit-il suffisamment fort pour que les autres entendent.

« Je comptais justement planter ta tête sur un pique mais avant ça t'arracher tes yeux, te vider de ton sang avant de t'arracher plusieurs partie de ton corps et de les bouffer. »

Danny ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux là s'engueuler tout le temps et pourquoi Derek mangerais Stiles surement que ça faisait partit de son humour pensait il.

S'en était de trop pour Stiles il partit quelque minute dans sa chambre en s'excusant auprès des autres. Derek le suivi avec l'intention de l'engueuler bien plus.

« Va t en je ne veux plus te voir espèce de monstre. »

« Stiles… »

« Ya pas de Stiles qui tienne laisse moi tranquille tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher de m'humilier en publique, ça te tuerais d'être un peu aimable ? »

« Tu sais bien que j'en pense pas un mot, je vais ça que pour…. »

« Pour ta gueule voila c'est exactement ça toi et ta réputation de bad boy sexy et froid. »

« Sexy » souri Derek

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur Derek tu m'as vraiment blessé. »

« Allez calmes toi Stiles » lui dit il à son oreille en le prenant dans ses bras. Puis ajoutant très faiblement un « je tiens énormément à toi mais ne compte pas sur moi pour dire ce que tu m'as dit ce matin j'en suis incapable ».

« C'est déjà pas mal venant d'une glacière comme toi » lui lança t il.

« Comment ça une glacière je suis une chaudière oui. »

« Et après c'est moi l'ado aux hormones incontrôlable hein? »

« La ferme Stiles, allez vient les autres vont croire que j'ai fini par mettre ma menace à exécution surtout qu'il ya cette blondasse d'ERICAAAAAA derrière la porte. »

« Non ce n'est pas vrai » cria t elle

« Alors pourquoi tu réponds ? »

« Je passais par la par hasard. »

« Aller on y retourna ou elle va tout déformer. »

« Oui chef » dit Stiles en souriant « si tu es sage jusqu'à la fin de soirée je te promet d'être vilain cette nuit »

« C'est pas gentil de me chauffer »

« Alors viens avec moi en bas ou je continue. »

Le couple descendit l'air de rien et la soirée repris son court. Jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit tous finirent par aller se coucher Derek et Stiles les premiers qui se sont envoyés en l'air. Le plus discrets de la nuit c'était Isaac qui s'était endormi sur le canapé avec un verre de bière dans la main. Danny avez parlé avec Lydia toute la nuit, Boyd et Erica c'était aussi envoyé en l'air tout comme Allison et Scott.

Vers midi tous se levèrent et la maison était dans un boucan pas possible ce qui énerva l'alpha ronchon qui n'était pas du matin du tout. Après un bon petit déjeuner et avoir aidé Stiles à ranger la maison, chacun partie de son côté Derek avez raccompagné sa meute pour les entrainer, Danny et Lydia allaient chez Jackson. Stiles quand à lui alla bouquiner avant que son père n'arrive et Allison était rentré chez elle avec d'affreuse douleur aux ventres la prévenant d'un danger, d'instant elle prit son portable et envoyant un sms à Stiles et Derek mais pas à Scott car son grand père allait faire surement vérifier son portable pour voir si elle ne l'avait pas appeler ou envoyer de sms.

Son grand père l'attendait sur le pas de la porte avec un regard mauvais et le Kamina à ses côtés qui paralysa Allison sur l'ordre de Gérard. La dernière image qu'elle put voir s'était quelle se faisait trainer dans la voiture de Gérard qui l'amené loin de chez elle.

_Voila fin de ce long chapitre ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire car j'avais trop d'idée et j'ai du en enlevé certaine trop cucu pour moi. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. Le prochain chapitre serra assez sanglant voila une petite info pour vous mettre en appétit après cette fin qui n'est pas la plus sadique que j'ai faite ^^. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Comme promis voici une suite assez sanglante, gore, ce que vous voulez avec un plaisir personnel à la fin du chapitre. Il est plus court que les précédents exprès pour avoir une fin sadique pour vous faire hurler et pour que vous me demandiez la suite. _

Stiles reçu le message d'alerte d'Allison qui était « SOS grand père danger vite ». Il prévint tout le monde de le retrouver dans l'ancienne maison de Derek pour échafauder un plan. Stiles arriva en quelques minutes là-bas à l'évidence Derek s'y trouvait déjà vu qu'il sortit de la bâtisse quand celui-ci arriva. Il avait son regard d'autre fois, froid et distant près à tuer le premier qu'il croise. Il s'approcha de Stiles et lui demanda de ne pas participer à ce sauvetage que seul les loups iraient.

« Hors de question que tu partes affronter ce fou furieux sans moi. » S'exclama Stiles

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer tu le comprends ou je te fais un dessin » S'énerva Derek dont les yeux viraient au rouge.

« Tu sais très bien qu'au final je vais quand même venir je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et que tu ne le montre pas très bien vu qu'a chaque fois j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'égorger dès que tu me parles. »

Ils furent interrompus par le reste de la meute qui arriva ainsi que mystérieusement Lydia aussi avec un arsenal qui pourrait effrayer n'importe qui. Sauf Stiles pour qui c'était toute à fait normal de voir une fille avec un poignard à la ceinture, des fioles avec des bombes incendiaires.

« J'ai un plan » dit elle. Tous se tournèrent vers elle avec un air étonné. « Alors voila Scott va faire face à monsieur Argent, qui va surement demander à Jackson de le tuer donc Scott tu l'éloignes le plus loin possible. Ensuite Stiles approchera lentement par derrière pour libérer Allison de sa prison tel quel soit, attachée ou autre. Les loups, vous encerclez le vieux pas beau et vous en faites de la chair à patté. Moi je convaincs Jackson de se range de notre côté et puis on se barre. »

Stiles la regarda bouche bée, il n'avait rien écouté tellement qu'il était éblouie par cette intelligence. Il lança un regard à Derek qui était d'accord avec le plan de l'humaine. Ils partirent donc tous vers la forêt Danny avait tracé le portable d'Allison, elle avait due tenter d'appeler quelqu'un ou avait fait exprès d'appeler pour qu'on la trouve.

Allison reprit conscience dans la forêt, elle était attachée à un arbre les mains dans le dos. Son grand père était là en face d'elle il avait un sourire et il était fier d'avoir attaché sa petite fille là.

« Alors tu te réveilles ma chérie ça fait déjà deux heures que tu es inconsciente. »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici et attachée? »

« Droit au but Allison mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander depuis quand tu portes cette chose immonde en toi? Tu souilles ta famille, ta mère s'est sacrifié pour ne as devenir un monstre et toi tu laisses l'un d'eux se développer en toi. »

« Je vais ce que je veux c'est ma vie alors détache moi ou tu le regretteras je t'en fais le serment. »

« Allons allons, qui pourrait venir t'aider j'ai placé des pièges partout et j'ai mon fidèle camarade que voici pour me protéger. »

« N'en soit pas si sur vielle homme » Dit une voix d'homme en poussant un grognement derrière un arbre.

« Tiens mais voici monsieur Mccall! Tues le » ordonna le vieille homme au Kanima.

Jackson se jeta sur Scott pour le paralyser avant de le tuer pour être sur que ça proie ne s'échapperais pas.

« Ne te fatigue pas Jackson si tu me touches un autre prendra ma place pour te tuer tu n'as que l'embarra du choix. »

« Alors vous êtes tous là hm ! Tant mieux je vais pouvoir vous supprimer moi-même. Montrez vous mes petits je vous attends pour vous découper en rondelle. » Dit Gérard.

Plusieurs grognements se firent entendre autour de lui. Isaac arriva par sa droite le dévisagea prêt à lui sauter à la gorge dès que son alpha lui ordonnerait. Boyd était à sa gauche et Erica derrière Gérard. Stiles était caché derrière l'arbre ou se trouvait la prisonnière il tentait de couper les liens d'Allison avec un couteau suisse. Le Kanima avait arrêté de poursuivre Scott et se dirigea sur Stiles qu'il griffa et mordit. Il lui lacéra les bras et vint se replacer à côté de Gérard.

Stiles tombant en arrière manquant de se briser la nuque sur une pierre. Son sang s'écoulé lentement le long des ses bras ne pouvant rien faire pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Le temps s'emblait s'écouler à la fois rapidement mais aussi très lentement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, heureusement Lydia avait accompagné la meute pour aider à sa manière, bombe incendiaire plan sadique tout d'une véritable tueuses professionnelle. Elle vint prêt de Stiles lui administra l'antidote de la toxine de Jackson. Et s'occupa de vérifier l'état des coupures rien ne semblait bien grave si ce n'est qu'il perdait quand même beaucoup de sang alors elle vit plusieurs garrots. Une fois fait elle le tira plus loin des autres, et avec un couteau bien à elle, elle coupa les liens d'Allison avant d'aller se jeter sur Jackson pour avoir des explications.

(Au même moment ou Stiles tomba) Derek prit dans une colère titanesque se métamorphosa entièrement en loup comme le faisait son oncle et sa sœur. Il se jette sur Gérard qui voltigea à plusieurs mettre. Les bêtas ne savaient pas s'ils devaient bouger ou s'ils devaient attaquer avec lui alors ils s'approchèrent lentement autour de l'alpha comme le ferrait une meute de loup se préparant à attaquer leur proie. Ils grognèrent tous se qui fit trembler la terre, les oiseaux s'envolèrent, le Kanima les regardait avec admiration et dégout. Puis il vit Lydia et sans le vouloir redevint à moitié humain et maître de son corps.

Gérard se releva et ordonna à Jackson de tous les tuer mais celui-ci n'obéissait plus il regardait Lydia en lui prenant sa main et en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Gérard sortit une longue épée de son manteau et allait vers Stiles pour l'achever. Mais il ne le trouva pas celui-ci avait réussi à guérir plus vite que les autres de la toxine paralysante. Il s'était trainé jusqu'au loup pour qu'il le protège en croisant le regard de braise que Derek avait en regardant le grand père. Il ne vit même pas que son amant était toujours en vie et prêt de lui sa colère étant trop grande pour y faire attention.

Tout le plan de Lydia c'était plus ou moins fait, à part la partie Stiles blessé tout c'était passé comme prévu. Lydia tenta de raisonner Jackson de tout faire pour qu'il lui revienne, elle lui parla puis lui montra la clef qui lui avait offert. Il redevint totalement humain en apparence et se jeta sur Gérard pour le tuer. Le grand père se défendais il lui planta son épée dans le ventre ce qui fit reculer le jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol avec Lydia qui faisait son possible pour qu'il reste envie. Derek passa à côté et planta ses griffes dans le cœur de Jackson ce qui le fit tomber dans l'inconscience avant de mourir. Derek marcha vers Gérard et lui bon dit dessus pour le mordre au cou. Celui-ci se défendit en abatant son épée dans le corps de Derek manquant le cœur de quelque centimètre. Derek repris forme humaine et s'écroula en crachant du sang Stiles courut à ses côtés et le pris dans ces bras et l'embrassant le pria de ne pas mourir.

« Tu en fais trop ce n'est pas si grave Stiles puis tu as osé m'embrasser alors que je te l'ai interdit devant les autres. »

« La ferme, vieux grincheux et guéri pour que je puisse botter ton petit cul bien musclé, et pour que tu me dises ta phrase préférée »

« Laquelle je vais te buter ou Stiles fais péter ton boxer » dit il avec un sourire. Il commença à se régénérer mais ça prendrait du temps pour qu'il guérisse complètement surtout avec un vieux papy qui les menace avec son épée.

Gérard s'approcha d'eux pour les tuer, tout les deux tout les loups coururent pour se jeter sur lui, et dans son élan il fut arrêter par une force qui l'empoignait et lui pris son épée pour lui couper la tête et celle-ci fut en plus le socle de l'épée. Le grand père fut empalé par sa petite fille.

« Il ne faut jamais menacer une mère et son enfant » dit-elle avec des yeux dorée.

Puis ses yeux reprirent leur couleur initial. Derek se releva à l'aide de Stiles qui était étonné et terrifié par la scène qui venait de se passer. Derek dit « apparemment même ton bébé ne l'aime pas ce vieux euh il est où? »

« Tu veux quelle partie? » répondit Erica en souriant

Derek regarda le cadavre avec un sourire de victoire puis un hurlement le fit retourner ce qui manqua de faire tomber Stiles qui le tenait enfin le tenait pas au bon endroit.

_Voile la fin de ce chapitre je pense que je vais encore rédiger au moins deux chapitres avant de clore cette fiction. J'en écrirais une nouvelle qui j'espère vous plaira autant que celle la._


	13. Chapter 13

_Alors après une petite scène un peu sanglante encore je me suis retenu car le vieux je crois qu'en vrais je l'aurais éviscéré avec mes dents. Alors je vous mets un chapitre plus light en émotion. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous ai mis une demi fin sadique pour ce chapitre. _

Tous se tournèrent vers Lydia qui avait les larmes aux yeux mais des larmes de joie ou de tristesse nul ne saurait le dire. Scott s'approcha d'elle au côté d'Allison. Jackson était en train de cicatriser cela voulait dire qu'il se transformait soit en loup g soit en reptile. Les griffes poussèrent, ses pupilles devinrent bleu, aucun doute il était enfin devenu un loup. La jeune fille lui avait donné sa veste pour cacher sa peau nue, et personne n'avait remarqué non plus que Derek était à poils vu qu'il s'était entièrement métamorphoser tous ses vêtements s'étaient déchiré.

Stiles s'en aperçu au bout d'un moment car il croyait qu'il le maintenait par le ventre ou une autre partie de son corps mais c'était autre chose qu'il sentit durcir dans sa main. Il regarda sa main avant de la retirer en devenant rouge. Derek lui avait remarqué mais ne disait rien il riait intérieurement de la situation. Il se contenta de se coller d'avantage derrière Stiles pour légèrement se cacher. « Tu veux ma veste Derek ou tu comptes rester comme ça non que ça ne me dérange pas sauf que les autres peuvent admirer ton corps appétissant et ça ça me dérange un peu. »Lui chuchota Stiles.

Celui–ci senti l'alpha dans son cou qui lui demandait « quel veste ? Tu es en T-shirt par cette fraicheur et tu es en sang je te rappelle, alors à moins que tu en as une dans ta jeep ».

« Bah oui dans ma Jeep tu veux que j'aille te la cherché elle est à 30 mètres par là »

« Non si tu bouge je te tue. »grogna Derek. « et n'y pense même pas de t'enlever de devant moi ».

« Ce n'est pas mon genre tu me connais »

« Justement je te connais et tu en aies capable. Déplace toi vers l'arbre à l'heure droite je me mettrais derrière celui-ci et je rentrerais en me transformant ».

« Oh! Moi qui rêver de palper ton joli fessier musclé. » Il sentit les griffes de l'alpha dans sa nuque. « Aille c'est bon j'ai rien dit, tu es borné quand même »

« Avoue que c'est ça qui t'attires chez moi. »Lui susurra Derek à l'oreille

« Et prétentieux en plus. Tu as raison je t'ai transformé ça me plait pas du tout. » Le loup grogna dans son cou le menaça de le tuer comme avant. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arbre le plus proche et Stiles s'approcha des autres pour savoir comment allez tous le monde. En apparence tout le monde allait bien, tous les loups étaient entier les humain aussi à part Stiles qui était assez égratigné.

Derek leur cria de derrière l'arbre où il se planquait de rentrer chez eux et qu'ils se verraient plus tard, pour la pleine lune de ce soir. Il se changea en loup et parti dans une direction, Stiles pensa à chez lui mais c'était aussi la même que le métro alors il se dit qu'il le verrait ce soir avec toute la meute.

Stiles reparti dans sa jeep proposant de ramené qui voudrait bien. Allison et Scott bien entendu et Isaac. Voila qu'Isaac se joignait à eux pour rentrer alors qu'il était plutôt réservé. Allison tenta de se calmer car elle sentait son bébé qui commençait à sentir les effets de la lune alors qu'il était à peine quatorze heures. Scott qui avait appris à se contrôler grâce à ses entrainement, il lui expliqua se qu'il fallait faire, mais vu que ce n'était pas elle qui subissait les effets de la lune mais plutôt son fœtus, elle doutait que sa marcherait mais elle n'avait rien à perdre d'essayer alors, elle s'exécuta.

L'après midi se passa calmement tout le monde était chez soi, il eut un violent orage qui éclata avec des éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel avec un tonnerre qui faisait vibrer la terre. Stiles n'aimait pas tellement les orages même si chez lui il ne risquait pas grand-chose, il tremblait de peur et de froid le climat ne s'était pas encore réchauffer ce printemps là était glaciale. Lorsqu'il sortit d'une douche bien chaude pour se réchauffer il soigna toutes ses blessures essayant de les cacher pour que son père ne s'inquiète pas en le voyant ainsi. Il passa donc son après midi à parler avec son père lui dévoila certain secret notamment son attirance pour un homme que son père n'apprécierait surement pas.

« Dis-moi qui est-ce? Je ne vais pas m'énervé promis. » Lui dit son père

« Je préfère que pour l'instant tu ignores son identité, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qu'il te l'annonce enfin sauf si il m'étrangle pour avoir parlé de ça avec toi. »

« Comment ça il te frappe en plus? »

« Non il ne me fait pas de mal ne t'inquiète pas, malgré ses airs de mauvais garçon et froid il est adorable comme mec, il prend grand soin de moi ».

« Ne me dis pas que c'est qui je crois ou je te préviens je le tue. »

« Tu penses à qui? » s'inquiéta Stiles

« Une personne suspectée de meurtre l'an dernier. Ne me dit pas que c'est Derek Hale parce que là je te promets je le flingue avant qu'il ne puisse revenir te voir. »

« Non c'est pas lui, Derek a la côte auprès des filles et puis il est trop vieux pour moi. »

« Tu mens très mal mon fils, mais si vraiment tu tiens à lui et qu'il t'aime vraiment alors je ferrais des efforts si il passe par la porte d'entrée pour commencer et non par ta fenêtre. »

« Merci papa tu es le meilleur. » Stiles embrassa son père avant de grimper dans sa chambre pour y attendre Derek. Qui allait surement passer dans quelques minutes. A peine pensa t il à ça que Derek entra dans sa chambre puis lui sauta dessus.

« Oula toi, doucement mon père est en bas et… »

Derek l'embrassa avec une telle tendresse que Stiles failli s'évanouir de bonheur. « Oui j'ai tout entendu lui dit il à l'oreille. Et je passerais par la porte si j'ai envie. »

« Qu'est ce que je peux être attiré par ton corps et tes lèvres si douce. Tu t'es rasé, oula il va neiger demain. »

« Bah quoi je me rase de temps en temps j'ai pas envie de ressembler à un ours. »

« Tu t'en rapproche pourtant que tu es…. »

Derek lui grogna dessus pour lui dire de se taire et de ne pas poursuivre sa phrase. Stiles lui obéit avec une petite idée derrière la tête. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui dire.

« Je dois venir ce soir pour t'aider avec ta meute plus Allison ou je suis trop une distraction pour toi? »

« Tu viens et tu restes sage avec Allison pendant que j'attacherais tous le monde et ensuite et bah on va peut être menotter Allison et s'envoyer en l'air devant elle. Tu en penses quoi »

« Je peux te menotter » Dit Stiles avec un large sourire

« Là tu me fais peur je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une plaisanterie ou si tu veux le faire en vrais. »

« Tu ne le sauras jamais mon petit loup sans défense. Oups désolé c'est sortit tout seul non Derek tu me mords pas ou je crie » Derek avait bondi sur lui le faisant tomber sur le lit. En sortant ses crocs et ses griffes montrant au plus jeune que c'était lui qui dominait et pas l'inverse.

« Tu pourrais être un peu moins rigide je dis un truc et tu t'énerve je plains le moment ou on va s'installer ensemble. Ouille Derek tu me fais mal la je te rappelle que j'ai été amoché aujourd'hui. »

«S'installer pourquoi faire. »Regardant les bras qui se remettait à saigner il se retira et parti chercher de quoi nettoyer les plaies de Stiles. « Désolé »

« Ce n'est pas grave je vais dire que c'est la lune qui te rend comme ça même si je sais qu'elle ne te fait aucun effet ce qui me perturbe un peu. »

« Parce que j'ai quelque chose qui me permet de rester concentrer et de ne pas laisser le loup sortir. »

« Tu veux bien me dire ce que c'est? »

« Non la tu rêves bon tu te ramènes oui je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Et tant que j'y pense soit ce soir soit demain ton boxer je vais le faire péter fais moi confiance je ne te préviendrais même pas. »

« Euh je te laisse ce soir je reste avec mon père finalement »

« Stiles j'ai une urgence ce soir tout les taré du coin sont sortit et se prennent pour des animaux sauvages. » Cria son père en bas des escaliers.

« Ma vie et fichu. OK PAPA. Derek non tu recules gentiment et tes mains tu les gardes dans tes poches. »

« Je t'attends dans ton bolide alors fais vite sinon couic » Derek lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de sauter par la fenêtre en attendant que le shérif est bien disparu.

Stiles arriva dans sa voiture avec un sac à dos ce qui fit imaginer à l'alpha beaucoup de chose dans sa tête pervertit par ses pensées coquines.

« C'est pour quoi ce sac? »

« Des chaines pour t'attacher, pour que je puisse être sur que tu me sauteras pas dessus. »

« Tu mens, allez dis le moi fait pas ton mystérieux ça te vas pas du tout. »

« Et toi alors tu es bien curieux d'un coup. Bon alors tu m'embrasses ou je ne démarre pas. » À peine eut il fini cette phrase que le loup l'avait plaqué contre sa vitre pour l'embrasser bien plus sauvagement que tout à l'heure.

« Démarre maintenant ou je te fais regrettais de ne pas avoir voulu plus de câlin dans ta chambre »

Stiles démarra en dérapant ce qui failli donner une crise cardiaque au loup. Il grogna sur Stiles lui demanda de ralentir. « Désolé petit coup de stresse, tu voulais que j'aille vite j'ai obéi. »

« Oui pour une fois »Se moqua Derek

Ils arrivèrent après 20 minutes, et la meute plus Lydia et Allison attendaient déjà à l'intérieur vu que c'était la première pleine lune pour Jackson, il avait accepté l'aide de Derek. Derek rentra suivi de Stiles qui failli tomber quand Derek se retourna pour l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Puis il reprit son air naturel et attacha un à un à une distance suffisante pour qu'aucun ne blesse l'autre. Puis il approcha d'Allison pour lui demander si elle voulait être attachée aussi ou si elle voulait apprendre à canaliser ça jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.

« Apprends moi je préfère, et donc maintenant tout le monde sait pour vous deux et tu vois ça ne change rien à notre comportement. »

« Sauf pour moi j'ai toujours cru que Stiles était amoureux de moi » Dit Lydia

« Je le su… pardon je l'étais avant que monsieur j'ai un corps ici présent se mette à me faire du rentre dedans. »

« Pardon d'être si beau » répliqua Derek en regardant Lydia.

« Oh monsieur veut jouer avec moi et bah pas de souci je suis ton homme » réplica Lydia.

Stiles n'en cru pas ses oreilles et tenta de se plaça à côté d'Allison mais Derek l'attira vers lui et il tomba sur ses genoux. « Derek ce geste me touche particulièrement mais je crois qu'avec la lune on va plutôt garder nos distance pour plus de sécurité surtout pour moi. »

« Si tu bouges je te mords tes fesses. »

« EH! On entend tous pitié baissé le volume. » Crièrent Jackson et Scott

Le couple répondit « Vos gueules » Allison fut surprise et à la foi amusé car il avait parlé en même temps et sans cesser de se regarder.

Pour énerver l'alpha Lydia s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles qui cacha un sourire de provocation à Derek la réaction ne fut pas très longue Derek sortit ses crocs près à la déchiqueté, mais Stiles se blottit contre Derek pour le calmer mais ça l'exciter encore plus. « Non Derek tu te calmes de suite. Allison tu n'aurais pas ton arc pour calmer monsieur j'ai ma libido qui est parti. »

« Euh en fait j'essaye de bouger mais mon corps ne me réponds pas c'est comme si mon bébé voulait assister à la scène ou comme si il attendait quelque chose de précis c'est bizarre comme sensation. JE TE PREVIENS SCOTT NOTRE ENFANT SERA LE SEUL APRES CELUI LA SI TU EN VEUX D AUTRE TU LES PORTERAIS TOI PENDANT NEUF MOIS. »

« Pas de souci AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArrgg »

« Ah la lune se lève » dit Derek quand ces yeux devinrent rouge mais trop rouge au gout de Stiles.

« Les filles partaient le plus vite possible je ne sais pas si je pourrais le calmer ».

Allison se mit en boule par terre en hurlant de douleur, Lydia la tira pour l'éloigner de Derek à la demande de Stiles mais celle-ci se libéra ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Lydia lui dit des choses pour la calmer ça semblait marcher pendant ce temps Stiles était partit en courant prendre le contenu de son sac à dos des chaines, des tranquillisant en piqure un arsenal pour arrêter une meute d'animaux sauvage. Il prit une seringue dans une main et les chaines et menottes de l'autre.

« Lydia à attache là au radiateur je me charge de mon cher et tendre » Stiles fit glisser les menottes jusqu'à Lydia et s'approcha lentement de Derek qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et ça ce n'était pas normal. « Derek mon amour si tu me laisse faire je te promets que demain on fait tous ce que tu veux même si ça me plait pas ou que je n'ai pas envie. »

Il eut comme réponse un simple grognement qui suffit à Stiles pour approcher l'embrasser tout en lui planta la seringue dans la nuque pour que le tranquillisant marche plus vite. Derek grogna de déplaisir et ses griffes sortir d'avantages Stiles lui passa les chaines le plus vite possible avant de l'attacher autour d'un poteau choisi avec soin. Une fois qu'il eut bien vérifié il partit s'assoir avec Lydia et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien comme si tout était normal et en gardant un œil sur tous le monde.

Quand la lune fut presque couchée et que le soleille allez se lever, les chaines de Derek avait quitté son corps et celui-ci s'approcha lentement de Stiles qui dormait près de Lydia...

_Alors cette fin pas trop sadique on ne sait pas si Derek est toujours sous l'influence de la lune. Pour faire plaisir à plusieurs personne je vais peut être continuer d'écrire cette fiction, le prochain chapitre ne serra donc pas le dernier, je vous réserve quelque surprise j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous les poster tous les jours._


	14. Chapter 14

_Le chapitre de demain serra posté peut être que lundi soir désolé j'ai mes cours à la fac qui reprennent donc ne m'en veuillez pas de vous faire attendre quelques heures de plus. Sinon je vous dis bonne lecture. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent. _

Il arriva au niveau de la jeune fille qu'il dévisagea elle était couché sur Stiles la tête sur son tors qui souriait bêtement. L'ombre de Derek était au niveau de la tête de Stiles, celui-ci se réveilla en clignant des yeux dans cette position très déplaisante. Il vit le regard rouge de Derek qui le fixait et il vit Lydia sur lui il la poussa délicatement tout en se levant pour ne pas la réveiller.

« Je te jure on a rien fait je sais même pas comment on s'est retrouvé comme ça, j'ai peut être une idée mais je ne pense pas. »

« Embrasse moi ou je te tue. » Le menaça Derek

Stiles lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser puis recula lentement en se demandant comment il s'était libéré des chaines. Derek qui avait suivi ses pensées lui répondit «Tu m'as enchainé quand j'étais à moitié transformé du coup ma masses corporel a doublé et la comme je suis normal j'ai pu défaire mes lien sans souci pour venir te tuer car tu as dormi avec elle. » Dit il en la montra du doigt.

« Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux et possessif ce mec, c'est mignon est alarmant à la fois ».

« Je sais que tu ne lui as rien fait car je me suis concentré sur toi pour ne pas totalement me transformer et vous bouffer.3

« Mes chaines n'ont servi à rien alors? »

« Pour un bêta ça aurait marché mais pour moi un alpha c'est de la camelote. »

« Et un plus tu te la pète, je suis tombé sur le mec le plus péteux au monde à non ya Jackson qui est pire que toi ».

« J'ai tout entendu et j'aimerais bien qu'on me libère. » Vociféra Jackson dans le métro.

« Je m'occupe d'Allison et Lydia je te laisse ta meute. » Dit Stiles en souriant

Stiles détacha Allison qui avait la marque du radiateur sur la joue car elle s'était endormie dessus. Lydia, quand a elle se réveilla en regardant Stiles bizarrement.

« Quoi j'ai un truc sur le visage? » demanda Stiles

« Non c'est plutôt la façon dont je me réveille qui me tracasse j'étais sur euh toi il me semble. »

« Ne l'ébruite pas trop monsieur jaloux là-bas la déjà très mal pris en nous voyant comme ça. »

Lydia ricana et quand elle vit Jackson qui avait déchiré sa chemise en se transformant elle lui sauta dessus ce qui failli le faire tomber et l'embrassa avec fougue. Boyd et Erica sortirent comme si ils n'avaient pas été attachés l'air normal. Isaac parlait avec Scott qui se tenait la tête parce que Derek lui avait donné un coup derrière la tête parce qu'il l'avait nargué.

« Allison tu es où? » Appela Scott

« Ici dis moi Derek où sont les toilettes car j'ai la vessie pleine. »

« Je t'accompagne viens » Répondit Scott.

Derek revint dans la salle principal ou se trouvait Stiles et lui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas donc il le regarda en lui demanda de le dire plus fort.

« Stiles tu bandes, au cas tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué et non loin de moi l'envie de te sauter dessus je te prierais de te calmer. »

« Je ne bande pas du tout j'ai une furieuse envie de pisser c'est tout d'ailleurs c'est ou les chiottes j'en peu plus. »

« Tu sais ou es ma chambre et bah la pièce à côté ».

« Merci j'en peu plus ». Stiles partie en courant pour se soulager.

Isaac le regardait en se demandant pourquoi il allait si vite. « Il doit avoir une petite vessie nous ça fait plus longtemps qu'on y est pas allé et c'est pas pour autant que » Isaac fut coupé dans sa pensée quand Erica se mit à vomir ce quelle venait de manger.

Allison revenu proposa de faire le petit déjeuné, personne n'y était contre sauf Scott qui voulait quelle se repose.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre Scott juste enceinte je ne vais pas mourir parce que je vous fais à manger, puis je te signale que ça fait que cinq mois. J'ai la marge avant que tu me clou au lit pour que je ne bouge plus. »

« Mais Allison tu n'as pas une grossesse normal, tu devrais peut être pas te surmener. »

« Scott mon chéri si tu l'ouvres encore je te fous mon poing dans ta jolie petite gueule pour que tu la boucle. » réplica Allison avec un grand sourire.

Il baissa la tête et l'amena à la cuisine. Lydia après avoir bien embrassé son Jackson d'amour, partie aider Erica à nettoyer son vomi car celle-ci dès quelle le regardait elle re vomissait.

Lydia nettoya tout puis pris la femme à part ce qui l'exaspéra « Je sais que tu es enceinte aussi à l'évidence tu dois être à quelques semaines si je me trompe pas. »

« Si tu le répètes, Je te t. »

« Alors on fait des messes basses? » coupa Stiles

Les deux filles le regardèrent et partirent dans la direction opposée. Stiles les regarda avant de détourner les yeux vers son alpha tors nu qui sortait de la douche. Ou du moins il allait y aller mais il sortit avec une petite serviette autour de la taille et pour signe à Stiles de le rejoindre sans faire du bruit chose pas évident pour lui. Stiles partit lentement dans sa direction manquant de se prendre la porte en pleine tête de la salle de bain quand Derek le tira à l'intérieur.

« Oui que veut tu bel homme séduisant, tu as besoin d'aide pour frotter ton dos? Ou alors tu as une autre idée en tête et ça me fait peur. »

« Tu m'as fait une promesse hier soir tu t'en rappelles »

« Non » Mentit Stiles sachant que Derek saurait qu'il ment.

« Tu es sur, moi je pense que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ». Derek déshabilla Stiles lui laissant que son boxer. « Tu vois toujours pas tu es sur? »

« Que tu es le roi des pervers?, que j'ai le copain le plus beau du monde?, Non je ne vois vraiment pas »

L'alpha grogna de plaisir et colla son corps contre celui de Stiles qui appréciait le contacte. Les yeux de Stiles regardèrent les lèvres de Derek qui l'attiraient avec son souffle chaud, il l'embrassa en levant une de ses jambes pour la coller sur la hanche de Derek pour être encore plus proche de lui. Derek le plaqua au mur puis lui dit à son oreille. « Stiles fais péter ton boxer tout suite. » Lui grogna Derek dessus.

« Tu es un impatient, tu as qu'à me l'enlever, si tu es si pressé. » Lui répliqua Stiles avec un grand sourire provocateur.

« Tu me cherches humain ? je vais te faire ta fête. »

« Depuis que tu me le dis, j'aimerais bien voir ça j'attends encore. » Stiles lui tira la langue.

Derek fit tomber sa serviette poussa Stiles dans la baignoire pleine d'eau ce qui mouilla son boxer blanc. On pouvait tout voir au travers surtout l'érection du plus jeune qui rougissait. Le loup rentra dans la baignoire et attira le plus jeune sur lui tout en s'asseyant. Il caressa au travers du boxer le sexe de son amant qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas qu'on l'entende gémir. « Alors maintenant tu vas l'enlever tu n'as pas de rechange en plus tu ne vas pas te balader à poils devant les autres. »

« J'ai rien à cacher mon cher, mon corps n'est pas si mal la preuve tu me caresses tout le temps mon ventre et mon bas ventre. »Stiles retint un autre gémissement avant de se mettre debout pour enlever son boxer qu'il jeta vers la porte verrouillée. Derek ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle le tirant à nouveau sur lui éclaboussant de l'eau dans toute la salle de bain. « Derek je te préviens ce n'est pas moi qui essuiera le sol ».

« La-ferme et viens sur moi »

« Pardon, tu plaisantes la sans préparation ni rien je vais hurler. »

« Mais non c'est que pour la première foi qu'il faut se préparer la si tu me désires tu devrais à peine sentir la douleur puis tu me dois bien ça, tu m'as fait une promesse »

« La prochaine fois je te promettrais autre chose qui me fasse moins de wooow doucement »

Derek rentra en lui doucement l'eau atténué la douleur et augmenter le plaisir des deux amants, Stiles ne put retenir un gémissement qui du être entendu par toute les personne de l'entrepôt. Derek quand à lui respiré très fort et embrassa Stiles avec fougue. Stiles ne retenait plus ses gémissements qui étaient de plus en plus fort faisant profiter à tout le monde son plaisir.

Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuné les gémissements de Stiles leur coupèrent l'appétit sauf à Lydia et Allison qui avaient une fin de loup. Jackson quand à lui à entendre les gémissements avaient à son tout envie donc il caressait les cuisses de Lydia qui lui lança un clin d'œil avant de continuer sa tranche de bacon. Isaac se bouché les oreilles pour essayer de ne rien entendre ce qui fit sourire Erica qui mangea rapidement et partie avec Boyd. Tous savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire mais personne ne dit rien. Scott était gêné d'entendre l'alpha et son meilleurs amis faire ça déjà l'imaginer ça l'écœurait mais là entendre ça lui retourna l'estomac et dit à Allison qu'il serrait dehors et qu'il attendait pour partir.

Après trente minutes plus aucun bruit ne venait de la salle de bain, Isaac se déboucha enfin ses oreilles il ne resté que lui à table tout le monde était partit le laissant seul dans l'entrepôt sentant que l'alpha allait pas tarder il partit dans le métro pour faire semblant de lire.

« Je crois que tu les as fait fuir, alors tu vois ça ta plus je t'ai fait ta fête et j'ai fait péter ton boxer »

« N'en soit pas trop fier j'aurais ma revanche » Répondit Stiles et ajouta « J'ai mal au cul à cause de toi je pourrais plus m'assoir avant un moment »

Derek sourit et lui donna une tape sur ces fesses avant d'aller s'installer pour manger ce qu'il restait de bacon et de pancakes. Stiles le rejoins mais mangea debout et vit Isaac qui le regardait en étant tout rouge, il lui fit signe de venir mais celui-ci refusa.

Derek regarda Isaac puis lui dit « Désolé pour tes oreilles chaste alors maintenant il ne reste que toi à caser, tu veux que Stiles te présentes des personnes. »

« Non merci je veux finir mes études et ne pas m'enticher de quelqu'un sans vouloir te vexé Stiles. »

« L'offense est faite mais je te pardonne. Derek tu peux me donner le lait stp. »

« Tu as qu'à bouger ton cul et le prendre. »

« Ok comme tu voudras. Dans ce cas je m'en vais-je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

« Fais pas ton sale gosse »

« Merde Derek je n'ai que ça à te répondre. »

« Tu vas quand même pas bouder pour du lait? »

« Non je ne boude pas je dois rentrer mon père m'attends. A ce soir mon petit lapin sans défense. »

« Stiles court » Lui cria Isaac avant de s'enfermé dans le métro et de se cacher pour ne pas se prendre des coups plus tard.

Derek se leva et poursuivit Stiles en sortant il vit Stiles qui avait ses deux mains en l'air car plusieurs armes étaient plantées sur sa tête. Le soleil éblouissait trop pour voir qui était ces attaquants.

_Voila petite fin demi sadique pour mes chers lecteurs et lectrices_ que j'aime. Un petit commentaire ça fait plaisir même si ça ne vous à pas plus faites le moi savoir. Donc le prochain chapitre surement Lundi en fin de journée au lieu de midi comme d'hab.


	15. Chapter 15

_Finalement vous avez eu la suite à la bonne heure. J'ai réussi à l'écrire hier soir en vitesse donc il y a surement plus de fautes que d'habitude. Encore merci pour tous vos messages je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette fiction plaisait autant plus de 3000 visites de puis que je l'ai posté. Si il y en a qui peuvent m'aider à la traduire en anglais j'en serrais ravis car j'ai encore une personne qui me l'a demandé et mes connaissance en grammaire anglaise sont très médiocre le vocabulaire ça va mais la grammaire non. Sur ce bonne lecture._

Une fois leurs yeux habitués à la lumière du jour, Derek reconnu la famille Argent commandé par le père d'Allison. Derek se jeta devant Stiles pour le protéger des balles. Et se transforma à moitié gardant un minimum d'apparence humaine.

« Que venez-vous faire sur mon territoire? » Questionna Derek tout en dévisageant monsieur Argent.

« Tu sais très bien tu as enfreint une de nos règles, tu as tué un humain qui était au passage mon père. Tu l'as décapité et il y avait pleins de griffes sur son corps».

« C'est plutôt votre fille qui faut féliciter, votre cher per l'avait kidnappé pour la tuer. De plus il contrôlait le Kanima. » Réplica Stiles caché derrière les épaules protectrice de Derek.

« C'est un mensonge pourquoi aurait-il attaqué et tué sa petite fille? »

« Ça c'est à Allison de vous le dire non à moi ni à qui que ce soit. » Répondit une nouvelle fois Stiles à la place de Derek.

Derek grogna pour signaler aux hommes de monsieur Argent, de baisser leur armes.

« Baissez vos armes, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant, mais je te préviens si tu as fait quoi que ce soit à Allison je te tue. »

« Je ne l'ai même pas touché, je ne crois même pas l'avoir déjà touché pour être exacte. » Répondit Derek tout en y réfléchissant. « Elle par contre elle ma déjà tirait des flèches dessus au côté de cette chère Kate. » Dit sèchement Derek.

« Monsieur Argent, je peux vous l'assurer que c'est votre père qui a perdu les plombs. »

« Silence Stilinski. » Réplique Chris « Bon on s'en va mais je garde un œil sur vous. »

Les Argents partirent, Stiles se retrouva seul avec Derek le regardant amoureusement et avec la peur qu'il aurait pu le perdre. Son cœur s'accéléra et sa respiration se saccada à cette pensée. Derek qui sentit son changement de respiration le prit dans ses bras et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il le raccompagna jusqu'à la Jeep de Stiles il jeta le sac à dos côté passager. Il embrassa une dernière fois Stiles puis lui dit de filer avant qu'il ne le frappe parce qu'il avait répondu au Argent à sa place.

Stiles démarra et rentra chez lui son père l'attendais sur le pas de la porte inquiet car son fils ne lui avait pas envoyé de messages pour lui dire où il se trouvait. Son père furieux attrapa son fils et l'enguirlanda puis le serra dans ses bras en lui disant de ne plus le faire sinon il l'interdirait de revoir Derek et de sortir avec ces amis. « Ah non papa tout ce que tu veux sauf ça quoi que ne pas voir Derek de quelque temps ça le calmerait surement ce fougueux. »

« Stiles je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec lui. Mais dis lui vraiment d'arrêter de passer par ta fenêtre et de passer par la porte d'entrée. »

« Je lui ai déjà dit mais monsieur est têtu, je suis sur que plus têtu que lui ce n'est pas possible. »

« Oh si toi, déjà rien que le nombre de fois que tu désobéis à mes règles et qu'après tu oses me mentir. »

« C'est pour ton bien que je te mens parfois. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence puis le shérif pria son fils de l'accompagner au poste pour l'aider avec sa paperasse qui n'en finissait plus. « Je te payerai ne t'inquiète pas mais je m'en sors pas tout seul et je fatigue. » Dit le shérif envoyant la moue de son fils. Celui-ci accepta juste, il lui demanda de ranger son sac à l'intérieur et de ce changer. Pour une tenue légèrement provocante si Derek le voyait. Stiles passa donc sa journée avec son père à travailler.

Allison quand a elle rentra chez elle se lava puis pria Scott de rentrer chez lui car son père lui avait envoyé un message lui disant d'être seul quand il rentrera et qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté Scott. Scott râlant mais la jeune fille savait très bien marchander pour qu'il accepte de faire tout ce quelle voulait usant de tout ces charmes. Avant de partir Scott se mis sur un genou sortit la boite avec l'alliance de sa poche et dit à Allison surprise « épouses moi Allison Argent. Si tu acceptes je serais le plus heureux des hommes, et pour que notre enfant naisse avec des parents unis. » La jeune fille accepta la bague qui avait du coûté bien quatre mois de salaire à Scott, elle l'embrassa et lui dit un oui timide avant de le jeter par la fenêtre quand son père rentrant en hurlant dans la maison.

« Je suis là haut papa et seule comme convenue. »

« Allison Argent, il faut qu'on discute sur le champ et ne me mens pas par pitié. »

« Je t'écoute vas y. »

« D'un est-ce vrai que ton grand père ta kidnapper hier matin? »

« Oui et en plus il était avec le Kanima qui ma sauté à la gorge pour me paralyser,…. » Allison lui raconta ce qui c'était passé en ne disant pas quelle était enceinte. Et fini son discours par et j'ai du le décapiter pour qu'il ne tue pas Stiles.

« D'accord donc ton discours est le même que celui de Derek. Mais j'ai une autre question concernant Scott et toi et cette bague me dit que je ne me trompe pas. Vous êtes ensemble et apparemment vous comptez vous marier. »

« Oui » dit elle avant de rajouter. « Et j'ai une autre nouvelles qui ne va surement pas te plaire. Voila je suis enceinte depuis cinq mois, oui c'est Scott le père, oui je veux le garder, cet enfant de toute façon il n'est plus possible d'avorter et la nouvelle qui va t'achever ce serra un loup garou de naissance un peu comme Derek Hale. » Dit elle en retenant une larme.

« Oh je vois et je vais surement t'étonner en disant que je suis content pour toi et Scott et que tu sois enceinte d'un loup ne changera pas que tu restes ma fille, maintenant que je suis le chef de la famille je veux bien tolérer certains écart de règles pour toi. Mais je te préviens si il essaye de me tuer je ne resterais peut être pas aussi clément. »

« Merci papa je t'aime, je pensais vraiment que tu le prendrais mal. »

« Je n'ai plus que toi faut bien que je fasse un effort, appelles Scott et dis lui ce soir il dîne à la maison avec sa mère et pas de refus d'aucun des deux j'insiste. »

« Je lui dirais tout à l'heure, il est chez lui là il va surement aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital pour lui apporter son repas du midi. » La jeune fille enlaça son père et envoya le message à Scott en résumant la situation celui-ci s'en réjoui mais il fallait qu'il en parle à sa mère.

Scott rentra chez lui pris sa douche bien chaude comme toujours, sortit faire quelque traction en étant encore dégoulinant. Puis s'habilla fit un petit repas à sa mère. Pris son vélo et parti en direction de l'hôpital de Beacon Hils. Une fois sur place il trouva sa mère entrain de parler avec un homme mais Scott ne voyait pas avec qui c'était. L'homme disparut après avoir embrassé Mélissa et lui avoir donné un gros bouquet de cent roses rouges. Scott s'approcha de sa mère lentement lui tendant le repas qu'il lui avait fait, elle le prit et l'embrassa. « Man ce soir on est invité chez les Argents et il faut vraiment que tu sois là c'est très important on a quelque chose à t'annoncer. »

« Son père c'est que tu es un de ces machins ? » dit elle en voyant une infirmière passé à côté d'elle. »

« Oui sa famille nous traque depuis très longtemps mais il ya un code entre eux et nous donc je risque rien tant que je ne tuerais personne mais je te rassure je ne compte pas tuer qui que ce soit sauf si on te fait du mal. »

« Malheur qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un fils comme toi. C'est à quelle heure ? »

« Vers dix-neuf heures. C'était qui cet homme. »

« Ça serra pour une autre fois cette discussion j'ai du travaille qui m'attends. »

Scott reparti contrarié ne pas savoir qui était cet homme. Il rentra chez lui pour s'occuper car Stiles était manifestement occupé. « Mais qui c'était ce mec? Pourquoi il lui a offert des fleurs et l'a embrassé. Je le saurais si elle avait quelqu'un on se dit tout. » Dit il tout haut.

_Voila qui clos ce petit chapitre je vous l'accorde c'est fait exprès pour pouvoir en faire un prochain plus long et peut être avec un peu d'action mais pas sur j'espère pouvoir l'écrire demain soir pour vous le mettre mardi matin. Vous voyez je me décarcasse pour vous faire plaisir._


	16. Chapter 16

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre, le repas de famille tendu comme un string voila qui irait bien comme titre. Je vous ai concocté un chapitre mais alors qui va vous ya pas de mot pour décrire ça alors lisez bien._

Stiles ne vit pas la journée passé avec son père pour une fois qu'il avait une journée calme avec lui, ça lui faisait plaisir tout comme son père. Il ne vit que vers vingt heures une trentaine de messages de la part de Scott et un seul de Derek. Il crut que c'était un ancien message car Derek ne lui envoyais jamais de message. Il lut d'abord les trente de Scott qui disait qu'il stressait pour le diner qu'il avait ce soir chez les Argent avec sa mère. Il lui raconta qu'il avait vu un mec embrasser sa mère et que ça l'énervé et qu'il avait besoin des talents de déduction et de fouine de son meilleurs amis. « Trente messages pour me dire ça mais il est maboule ce mec. » Pensa Stiles. Il lui répondit « Ne stresse pas laisse venir tous seul le sujet de conversation et reste calme quoi qu'il se passe ce soir à ton diner. » Il reçu une réponse de Scott qui lui dit « Je viens juste d'arriver, je te tiens au courant plus tard ».

Stiles regarda alors le message de Derek qui lui demandait ce qu'il foutait pour ne pas être chez lui. Il sourit puis lui répondit, « j'aidais mon père à son boulot et je me suis fait ploter par tous les mecs. »

Derek l'appela dès la réception du message « Tu t'es fait quoi? Oses me le répéter à voix haute. »

« Je ne peux pas te parler là je suis avec mon père et ses collègues promis je t'appelle plus tard. Si j'y pense »

« Ne t'avises pas de raccrocher ou je te… Stiles? STILES? » Derek raccrocha et hurla « je vais lui faire la peau. »

Derek frappa un gros coup de poing dans le mur ce qui lui fractura le poigner tout en lui cassant de nombreux os. Erica le vit de loin et tenta de s'approcher de l'alpha mais celui-ci lui jeta un regard menaçant. Elle recula avant de presque partir en courant pour ne pas se prendre de coup sur la tête. Derek continua de se défouler sur tout ce qui ce présentais à lui puis dans une rage monstrueuse donna un gros coup de tête dans le mur ce qui fit une faille dans le mut qui se prolongea faisant tomber une partie de l'étage supérieur sur la tête de Derek qui perdit connaissance sur l'impact….

Scott arrivé au pas de la porte des Argent avec sa mère, Il frappa à la porte et c'est Chris qui vint les accueillir, Scott tirant légèrement la tronche car il s'était bien habillé pour l'occasion et que vois le père d'Allison aussi souriant ça le perturbait. Ils entrèrent puis passèrent au salon une fois débarrassé de leur manteau. Ils se mirent à table et monsieur Argent proposa un apéritif à Mélissa, mais pas Scott ni Allison. « Tu es toujours mineur désolé je ne veux pas d'histoire avec ta mère. Quand à toi ma fille c'est pour une autre raison. » Lui dit Chris avec un sourire

« Voila qui fait plaisir à entendre » répondit la mère de Scott.

Une fois l'apéritif prit, les plats furent servit au fur est à mesure d'abord une entrée simple est légère, ce qui permis à monsieur Argent de pousser Allison et Scott à parler. Mais ce fut la mère de Scott qui entama la discussion.

« Allison je ne veux pas paraitre grossière mais on dirait que tu as un peu grossi et je reconnaîtrais ces formes n' importe où, tu es enceintes. » Elle regarda Scott et lui répondit « Je suis infirmière je te rappelle et il me semble que tu es un peu jeune Scott pour avoir un enfant avec une personne avec qui tu avais rompu si j'ai bonne mémoire. »

« Oui maman, je sais mais je suis au courant depuis peu. Depuis son anniversaire pour être exacte. Et je serrais un bon père je te le promets je fini mes études et je travaille à temps pleins avec le vétérinaire il va me former et j'aurais juste un diplôme à passer après trois ans de formation. »

« Et tu comptais ma le dire quand ça? Quand elle aura mis au monde dix louveteaux? »

« Man il sera humain et il y en a qu'un et au passage Allison tu m'avais pas dit deux mois que tu étais enceinte? »

« Si mais je m'étais trompais je pensais à autre chose mais c'est bien cinq mois »Répondit elle rapidement.

« Et on a autre chose à te dire? »

« J'ai vu la bague déjà tu me prends pour une débile ou quoi je sais observer Scott et je suis sur que tu t'es ruiné pour lui offrir cette somptueuse bague. Profites bien Allison les hommes ne restent pas souvent aussi galant et généreux. »

Chris prit la parole à son tour en disant « Voila au moins ça c'est réglé, passons au plat suivant, je vous ai mariné un plat qui va vous laisser sur le c… les fesses. » se reprit il au dernier moment.

Tout le repas ce passa à parler du futur bébé, des différents non qu'il pourrait avoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Des frais qu'il faudra faire en couche, nourriture, en jouet, … Tout passa dans la soirée, tous les thèmes. Une fois le repas terminé Mélissa se leva et prit sa veste et souhaita une fin de soirée aux Argent avant d'attraper son fils pour rentrer chez eux. Une fois dans la voiture la mère de Scott se mis à hurler.

« MAIS TU ES INCONSCIENT PAUVRE DEBILE, TU SAIS CE QUE C'EST QUE D'AVOIR UN BEBE SOUS LES BRAS? TU ES TROP JEUNE ET DEMARRE CETTE PUTAIN DE VOITURE OU JE TE FRAPPE. »

« Désolé maman je te promets qu'a chaque fois on se protéger et on faisait attention avec Allison. Je sais que c'est à cause de papa que tu as peur que je laisse mon enfant, je resterais pour lui jusqu'à ma mort, je ne le laisserais jamais sans défense et il aura une famille assez bizarre je te l'accorde mais une famille entière et il sera élevé avec amour je te le promets. »

Elle regarda droit dans les yeux tout en se mettant à pleurer. « Tu es le plus adorable de fils, désolé d'avoir crié, j'ai eu peur pour toi et je serrais là pour t'aider quand tu en auras besoin. » Ils rentrèrent en silence chez eux et partirent chacun se coucher.

Stiles n'eut plus aucun message de la soirée ni de Scott ni de Derek. Il tenta d'appeler Derek mais il tomba de suite sur la messagerie. Il laissa un message puis partit ce coucher en boudant.

Erica, Boyd et Isaac libérèrent leur alpha des débris seulement le lendemain car il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui écrasaient l'alpha qui respirait faiblement due à son inconscience. Ils hurlèrent pour le réveiller mais celui-ci n'entendit rien et ne bougea pas. Une fois un passage suffisamment grand pour laisser passer Isaac, il se faufila jusqu'à Derek et le ramena en le tirant en dehors des débris. Une fois la totalité de ses os reformé et toutes ces blessures internes guéries, Derek grogna et se réveilla en se tenant la tête.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA? » Hurla t il.

« Nous sommes venus te sauver la vit tu étais sous une montagne de débris que voici. »

« Comment c'est arrivé? » demanda t il étonné

Erica le dévisagea avant de répondre « tu étais en colère car Stiles ta raccroché au nez. »

« C'est tout mais pourquoi ça m'a énervé, j'avais juste à aller le menacer de mort et c'était réglé. Mais pourquoi je l'ai appelé? »

« Parce que vous sortez ensemble et que tu voulais prendre de ces nouvelles. »

Derek se mit à rire ce qui étonna toute la meute puis il dit « Moi sortir avec ce minable oh mais je suis hétéro je vous rappelle pourquoi je sortirais avec un mec et surtout Stiles je ne peux pas me le voir dès que je le vois j'ai envie de le frapper et de planté sa tête dans tous les murs. »

« Tu es sur que tu vas bien? Le coup sur ta tête a due altérer ta mémoire. »

« Ma mémoire va très bien c'est vous qui avez des soucis. » Dit Derek froidement

« Isaac montre lui la photo ça lui rappellera peut être et appelles Scott et Stiles pour qu'ils viennent. » Dit Erica

Isaac montra la photo qu'il avait prise de Derek et Stiles entrain de dormir ensemble. Derek pris le portable avec horreur puis le jeta sur son propriétaire en disant « C'est un montage bien fait je ce n'est pas sérieux vous avez péter une durite. »

« Non Derek ce n'est pas un montage c'est réelle tu sors avec Stiles. Si tu ne nous crois pas demande à Scott ou à Stiles, même Jackson le sait comme Allison et le père de Stiles. Attends je leurs dis de venir. »

« Fais je suis sur que j'ai raison pourquoi je sortirais avec un mec, j'aime les femmes moi. » en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

« Ouai Stiles tu peux venir au métro stp en Urgence Derek à péter un plomb il se souvient plut que vous êtes ensemble et ramène Scott si tu peux. »

« Dans ce cas Derek racontes nous ces derniers jours en détails. »

« D'accords alors,….. » Il raconta tout mais chaque souvenir où se trouvait Stiles lui était flou comme les sentiments sur les moments en question.

« Oui c'est presque juste sauf pour ta transformation c'est quand tu as vu Stiles à terre immobile que tu t'es transformé ».

« Vous avez vraiment perdu les plombs tous les trois. »

Scott et Stiles arrivèrent après trois quart d'heure, et vit les dégâts, causés par l'alpha au métro et au plafond. Stiles voulu s'approcher de Derek pour l'embrasser ou ne serrait-ce que de le toucher mais celui-ci lui pris le bras pour lui tordre dans son dos le menaçant de le tuer si il recommençait.

« Tu es sérieux Derek après ce qui nous ai arrivé, tu oses mes faire ça? Non mais je vais te tuer, arrêtes de grogner tu me fais plus peur. »

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. » Répondit de son ton glacial et naturel Derek. C'était le même ton qu'il avait avec lui avant qu'il soit ensemble.

« Comment est-ce arrivé? » demanda t il aussitôt aux loups

« On l'a trouvé comme ça mais Erica dit que c'est un peu par ta faute hier tu lui aurais raccroché au nez. »

Stiles réfléchit rapidement évalua la situation puis dit d'un ton sérieux et sur de lui. « Je pense qu'il est atteint d'une sorte d'amnésie partielle du fait qu'il pensait à moi au moment du choc ça perturbé tout ces souvenirs et ces sentiments par la même occasion. Malheureusement le seul remède c'est le temps et la volonté de vouloir se rappeler un simple déclic et tout lui reviendrait. »

« Je refuse que tu me touches Stilinski sinon je t'arrache ton cou. »

« Déjà fait regarde la trace de tes dents sur mon corps ça remonte à hier matin dans ta baignoire. » Il lui montra il y avait une légère morsure violacer par un suçon.

Derek resta de glace n'affichant pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête il se contenta de donner un coup de poing au visage de Stiles avant de se barré en marchant tranquillement et partit courir dans la forêt. Stiles s'écroula retenant ses larmes

_Fin de ce chapitre alors vous ai-je bien fait crier ou je n'ai pas été assez dure? La suite pour demain promis. Alors vous m'en voulez pas trop j'espère, n'ayez crainte notre petit couple refleurira sous peu._


	17. Chapter 17

_Voila la suite qui devrait être moins méchant pour notre couple._

Stiles pleura toute les larmes de son corps, il savait que c'était le choc qui avait provoqué ça mais les paroles de Derek étaient sincères malgré tout. Il s'en voulait pourquoi n'avait il pas parlé avec lui ça aurait pu éviter cet accident aussi idiot.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, les cours au lycée avaient repris et Stiles noya son chagrin d'amour dans ses études. Il ne voulait plus voir l'alpha pendant un moment et quand Scott partait s'entrainer celui-ci pleurait du moins les premiers jours ensuite il aida son père dans ces enquêtes le pria pour qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet de sa peine.

« Stiles ressaisit toi ce n'est que le premier parmi tant d'autre, il n'était pas assez bien pour toi. » Dit le shérif d'un ton calme.

« Papa je ne veux pas en parler papa et c'est parce qu'il est malade qu'on a rompu. »

« Ah ! Et pourquoi tu es pas avec lui pour le soutenir »

« Car sinon il va me tuer papa dans son amnésie, sont partis tous ses sentiments pour moi. Je l'ai revu enfin aperçu la dernière foi c'est limite si il allait pas me mettre en pièce. »

« Justement ravive la flamme du passé afin que votre amour renaisse et refleurisse. »

« Ce que tu as dit papa j'ai déjà entendu maman me le dire aussi. Et c'est toujours aussi beau ».

« Alors fonce ne le laisse pas, tu t'en voudras si il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Mais il m'évite tout comme je l'évite et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. »

« Et bah alors coince le dans un mur et force le à t'affronter mais pas physiquement sinon j'ai peur qu'il te broie. »

« Ok dès maintenant je m'y mets merci papa, je vais lui faire la peau à ce beau ténébreux. » S'encouragea Stiles.

Stiles partit en courant laissant son père sous un air d'étonnement. Il prit sa jeep et partit en direction de l'entrepôt. Il arriva comme un malade en ayant failli se tuer plusieurs fois durant le trajet. Il défonça la porte entra comme une furie, dévala les marches en manquant de se casser la tête sur une marche. Arrivé en bas il n'y avait personne l'endroit était étonnamment calme. Il se faufila dans la chambre de Derek qui dormait enfin du moins en apparence car celui-ci avait sentit la présence de l'adolescent mais il n'avait pas daigné se sortir de son lit. Il se contenta de s'assoir regardant Stiles qui le regardait avec tristesse.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux à cette heure-ci de la nuit? » Demanda Derek les crocs dehors.

« Je veux que tous redeviennent comme avant. Et je suis prêt à tout faire pour que tu te rappelles ce que tu ressentais pour moi j'en ai marre de souffrir alors que c'est toi qui est en tort et que tu ne veux pas te rappeler. Alors ne compte plus sur moi pour abandonner même si je risque de saigner et de me prendre tous les coups qu'il faudra mais tu serras re mien et moi re tien même si pour ma part tu n'as jamais perdu mon cœur. »

Derek se contenta de grogner et se leva, invita à Stiles à s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Je fais des efforts déjà pour ne pas vouloir te frapper et te tuer car je sais que tu dis la vérité. Je veux me rappeler mais je n'arrive pas pourtant quand je suis seul tranquillement j'ai comme des flashs. Quand je suis partis la dernière fois je me suis mis à courir dans la forêt voulant croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar mais j'ai eu comme un picotement au cœur quand je suis revenu et que j'ai senti que tu avais de la peine, j'ai senti que c'était vrais, mais je me sens pas prêt à ce que tout puisse ce refaire comme avant bisous et autre apparemment. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts si tu m'accordes du temps et des rendez-vous. »

« Même quand on était ensemble, tu n'as jamais été très doux mais bon ça ne change rien entre nous. Mais j'accepte d'attendre et je ferais tout pour raviver la flamme de ton cœur et refaire naître l'amour que tu as pour moi. »

« C'est bien romantique je ne savais pas que tu l'étais Stilinski. » Se moqua Derek

« Et bah oui monsieur Hale je le suis et bien plus que je ne te l'ai montré dans le passé, faut dire que le moment n'y s'est prêter pas. »

« À ce point? J'étais si cruelle pourtant j'en ai pas le souvenir? »

« C'est amusant très drôle, tu comptes me la sortir à nouveau celle-là? »

« Non je comptais te sortir autre chose. » Répondit-il spontanément.

« Derek! » S'offusqua Stiles. « Voila une partit de toi qui est revenu des oubliettes apparemment. »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Bah tu es un pervers qui me harcèle, je me demande des fois si ce n'est pas à cause de mes hormones que tu es dans ces états, parce qu'a ton âge on sait se contrôler surtout quand on est un loup et un alpha. »

« Ah bon j'aurais pas pensé à ça? Je m'étonne moi-même. » Dit il ironiquement.

Stiles se jeta dans ses bras et se blottit contre Derek qui eut un instant d'hésitation mais il accepta l'enlacement du plus jeune et posa son menton sur la tête de Stiles. Celui-ci sentit son cœur se restaurer de ça blessure. Derek lui eut un flash dans sa tête un autre moment lui revint en tête. Il repoussa violement Stiles pour se tenir la tête. Stiles manqua de tomber au sol en se cassant la nuque sur le coin de la commode de Derek.

« Fais gaffe tu as failli me tuer. Derek »

« Stiles, je crois que je me souviens de quelque chose qui s'est passé dans ta chambre un soir si je me trompe pas et tu étais drogué. »

« Euh oui à ce qui parait et en plus tu m'avais frappé au visage. » Répondit Stiles.

« Moi te frapper hm bizarre ce n'est pas mon genre » grogna t-il.

Il voulut embrasser Stiles mais ne parvint pas à s'approcher de lui le contacte devait surement le bloquer. Il avait envie mais son corps refusé de lui obéir. Stiles re !arqua la tentative d'approche de Derek s'approcha de lui et d'un mouvement, il mit une main sur la nuque de Derek et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'alpha qui eut ses yeux qui devinrent rouge. En une fraction de seconde des éclairs jaillirent dans la tête de Derek ce baisé était entrain lui ramené certains souvenirs perdu. Il se surprit à grogner de douleur il repoussa Stiles et se mis en boule tout en se tenant la tête il y avait trop d'information qui lui revenait d'un coup.

« Stiles pars je vais me transformer et je ne peux pas me contrôler, je t'en pris je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois. »

Stiles partit le plus vite qu'il le put en mettant un maximum d'obstacle devant la chambre de Derek et courut en direction de sa jeep. Il voulu démarrer mais l'alpha ou bien un autre loup garou alpha lui faisait fasse, ne pouvant reconnaitre si c'était Derek ou pas il cria pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

« Derek aides moi, j'ai besoin de toi. » cria-il

Tout les bêtas arrivèrent et secourut Stiles en grognant de colère sur le loup face à eux.

« Ce n'est pas Derek il est en bas entrain d'hurler de douleur. Va te mettre à l'abri on va essayer de le retenir le plus longtemps possible» lui dit Isaac.

Stiles voulait partir mais ou il préférait se battre contre un Derek incontrôlable plutôt que contre un autre alpha inconnu mais qui avait quelque chose qui perturbé Stiles. Il décida donc de redescendre au métro et de s'y cacher sachant que n'importe quel loup le trouverait rien qu'au bruit de son cœur et de sa respiration saccadée.

Il entendit les hurlements de Derek qui étaient entre les hurlements d'un loup et d'un homme. Derek sentit sa présence mais aussi celle de l'autre alpha en haut il sortit malgré tout de sa chambre évita les obstacles qu'avait laissé Stiles lui cria de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec le verrou et le cadenas. « Je t'enverrais quelqu'un pour te libérer promis la clef du cadenas et dans la ma commode caché derrière mes boxers. » Il souffla un grand coup comme si le fait de parler l'affaiblissait encore plus.

Derek sortit et fit fasse à cette alpha qui le toisa du regard. Derek ne se retint plus et se métamorphosa complètement ce qui surprit l'autre alpha ces yeux rouges qui voulait toutes cette meute pour lui seul. Les bêtas entourèrent l'alpha prêt à protéger leur alpha et à attaquer avec lui car ensemble ils étaient plus forts et l'autre alpha aurait du mal à résister à toute cette meute. Stiles avait envoyé un message de Détresse à Scott en lui disant de ramener son cul le plus rapidement possible.

Les bêtas attaquèrent et évitèrent toutes les contre-attaques de cet alpha qui semblait selon Derek plus âgé que lui. Il attaqua à son tour, grognant toute la colère qui avait en lui. Il dominait l'autre loup car il avait une meute et cela accroit sa force. L'autre alpha tenta quand même de se battre mais c'était cause perdu. Il griffa au flan Derek et partit avec que Derek n'attaque à son tour. Derek redevint humain et Scott arriva mais comme toujours trop tard mais l'alpha se contenta de le remercier quand même d'être venu. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et Derek pria Stiles d'ouvrir la porte mais celui-ci à en croire son souffle avait du s'écrouler de fatigue s'en doute avait il encore pleurer. La peur de perdre la personne qui l'aimait le plus après son père.

_Voila une fin moins tragique, il me semble. J'avoue j'aurais pu mieux l'écrire ce chapitre mais les idées dans ma tête étaient trop flou et j'ai écris ça hier soir vers minuit inutile de vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à écrire en français compréhensible. La suite pour bientôt j'espère demain midi vu que je bosse je ferrais mon possible pour le mettre quand même. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Voila la suite mes petits louveteaux, si mon chapitre n'est pas trop long je ferais peut être mais pas sur une scène torride entière sans coupure ni censure et très détaillées. _

Scott repartit chez lui après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien pour tout le monde. Stiles dormait apparemment si profondément qu'il ne se réveilla pas quand on l'appelait. Derek n'eut d'autre choix que de dormir sur le divan alors que le reste de la meute dormait dans leur quartier.

Le lendemain Derek fut réveillé par le téléphone de Stiles qui sonnait. « Stiles si tu réponds pas de suite je te jure que je te fait bouffer ton portable. » Dit-il. « Stiles ! » Hurla t il une seconde foi mais le plus jeune dormait encore profondément dans le lit de Derek, se lova dans les draps de l'alpha. Derek se leva en colère et allait pour frapper à la porte de sa chambre mais le téléphone sonnait ailleurs. Il suivit le bruit jusqu'au placard et l'ouvrit pour y trouver le portable qui sonnait encore.

« Oh merde j'ai pas le choix. » Pensa t-il. « Oui monsieur Stilinski. »

« Hale c'est toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec le portable de mon fils? Et où est-il qu'il ne répond pas depuis hier soir? »

« Oui c'est moi, je réponds car votre fils dors comme une marmotte et que j'ai beau lui hurler dessus il ne se réveille pas. » Répondit au bord de la crise de colère Derek.

« Appâte-le avec de la nourriture fais cuir un truc ça va l'attirer comme un aimant. »

« Vous plaisantez? »

« J'aimerais bien mais je pense que tu connais Stiles? Et tes problèmes de mémoire sont réglés? »

« Oui je connais votre fils et non toute ma mémoire n'est pas encore revenu il me manque encore certains souvenir mais l'essentiel est revenu. »

« Ce soir tu viens à la maison on mangera tous les trois comme ça je pourrais te menacer de mort correctement si tu fais souffrir mon fils encore une fois. »

« D'accords pour l'invitation. J'y serais » Derek raccrocha pour finir la conversation. Il partit vers la chambre et hurla de nouveau sur Stiles une douce odeur remonté de la cuisine. Isaac ayant écouté la conversation voulait au plus vite que Stiles se lève pour retourner se coucher encore un petit moment avant que l'alpha les entraine encore une foi.

L'odeur passa sous la porte et arriva aux narines de Stiles qui ouvra les yeux d'un coup. Il se leva débloqua la porte ne vit même pas Derek qui le dévisageait et vint à la cuisine et s'assit à table en attendant son petit déjeuné. Derek l'avait suivi et c'était installé à côté de lui. Il lui tendit son téléphone en lui disant. « J'ai failli détruire ton téléphone, il sonnait et ça ma réveillé. »

« Toujours aussi grognon le matin à ce que je vois, il s'est passé quoi hier soir j'ai un blanc? »

« Je me suis battu contre un alpha je l'ai mis en fuite mais j'ai pu le sentir je suis presque sur de savoir qui c'était mais c'est impossible enfin en théorie. »

« Tu me fais peur là, Isaac ramène moi de suite ce bacon je crève de faim. »

« D'où tu donnes des ordres à mes loups? » Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

« Quoi je suis le copain de l'alpha j'ai le droit non? »

« Non tu n'es rien pour eux à part un tas de viande. »

« Nous sommes amis quand même. Ce n'est pas rien. » Voyant Isaac arrivé avec une assiette pleine de bacon. Il se mit presque à baver.

« Tant que j'y pense ce soir on mange chez toi ton père m'a invité pour me tuer. »

« C'est cool,… QUOIIIIIIIIIIII? C'est une blague? Derek dis moi que ce n'est pas vrais. »

« Non »

Stiles mangea puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur l'alpha voulant le questionner sur les souvenirs de la veille et sur l'identité de l'autre Alpha. « Dis-moi Derek quels souvenirs te sont revenu hier? »

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. » Soupira Derek

« Allez sinon je te dis la phrase que tu ne veux pas que je te dise. »

« Si tu veux manger le mur derrière toi je t'en pris dis la. »

« Donc ça tu t'en souviens déjà c'est noté. »

« Stiles tu as le don de m'énervé comment j'ai fait pour ne pas te tuer jusqu'à présent. »

«Parce que tu aimes bien ma petite bouille. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et ne dis plus rien du repas avant de se lever, prendre de sa douche et dire à Stiles qu'il allait être en retard à ses cours s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

« Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié tu me laisses passez à la salle de bain je te pique des fringue et je te les rendrais ce soir ou demain après te les avoir nettoyés. »

L'alpha ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là mais joua le jeu jusqu'au moment ou Stiles rentra dans la salle de bain manqua de verrouiller la porte. Derek attendit que l'adolescent commence à se laver pour faire irruption pour effrayer le plus jeune en se transformant pas totalement en loup mais la seule réaction qu'eut Stiles c'était un sourire de triomphe que l'alpha ne comprenait pas.

« Ça aurait pu marcher si tu ne bandais pas en me voyant nu. Je te préviens je n'ai pas le temps pour ça si tu veux ce soir et tu ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie sinon je t'en prive à vis de mon corps. »

« Euh de quoi tu parles je voulais juste te faire peur mais ça marche même pas va falloir que je change de tactique. »

Stiles ignora l'alpha qui le regardait et continua de se laver et se rinça à toute à l'allure en sortant il faillit tomber. Mais Derek le rattrapa au vol avec dans son regard un pointe de méprise. « Si je n'étais pas là je sens que tu serrais pleins de bleu. »

« Avises toi encore une fois de me laisser et je te promets que je te chasse avec des balles en argent et plein d'aconit tue loup. Bon tu permets que j'aille m'habiller? »

« Vas y, toute façon je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. » répondit Derek puis plus doucement « joli petit cul. »

« J'ai tout entendu Derek espèce de vieux pervers prends ta douche et tu m'amènes au lycée. Scott c'est barré avec ma Jeep hier soir le crétin. »

« Sympa comme tu traites ton meilleurs pote »

« C'est pas dans le sens que tu l'entends. Allez grouille toi. Ooooh! Joli trouvaille. » Il entendit Derek grogner dans la salle de bain juste à côté.

Stiles trouva une boite dans la commode de Derek il allait pour l'ouvrir quand Derek bloqua son geste et reprit la boite et la rangea à sa place. « Tu n'as pas à savoir ce qu'il y a la dedans. Tien c'est un boxer à toi il me semble pour il est trop petit, tu as un pantalon sur la chaise et un t-shirt prends celui-là mais pas touche à ma veste ou je te tue.

« Pas mal la vu tu aurais pu mettre une serviette mais ça aurait tout gâché. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi. » Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Il s'habilla bien plus vite que Stiles qui le matait, prit ses clés et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de crier Stiles était devant lui prêt à partir. « Tu as pas de cartable et de bouquin à prendre. »

« Non j'ai tout dans mon casier au lycée ça fait moins lourd et moins je suis sur de ne pas l'oublier. »

« Il m'étonnera toujours ce gosse. » Pensa t-il. Le chemin ce fit normalement c'est-à-dire Stiles qui parlait sans s'arrêter sauf pour respirer de temps à autre et Derek qui lui disait de la fermer mais sans succès. Il finit par mettre de la musique à fond pour ne plus entendre l'adolescent qui s'amusa du geste de l'alpha.

Une fois arrivé c'est limite si Derek n'allait pas le jeter de la voiture pour ne plus le voir mais surtout l'entendre. Avant que Stiles descende celui-ci se tourna vers Derek l'embrassa rapidement avant que celui-ci ne réagisse et partit en courant pour ne pas être en retard. Il eut tout juste le temps de prendre son sac et les bouquins du jour avant de courir pour son cours préféré la chimie avec ce cher monsieur Harris qui ne pouvait pas le sentir. Derek quand à lui avait démarré à toute allure pour retourner a ses occupations.

Madame Mccall était de service à l'hôpital lorsque son gentleman de flirt arriva avec cette fois-ci une grosse boite de chocolat noir. Celle-ci rougit prit la boite la rangeant dans ses affaires personnel et remercia l'homme en l'embrassa timidement sur la joue.

«Vous n'auriez pas du, le geste est touchant et cela me plait mais ça du vous coûter une fortune. »

« Non n'ayez crainte l'argent n'est pas un problème. Et on peut se tutoyer. »

« Scott me fait une crise de jalousie parce qu'il ne sait pas avec qui je sors. Moi je le sais et je sais aussi ton secret. »

« Oh lequel? »

« Loup garou et il me semble un alpha si je ne me trompe pas. J'espère juste que tu ne me tueras pas. »

« Non je tiens vraiment à toi après tout pourquoi voudrais-je tuer une femme aussi belle et douce comme toi. Je veux dire au pire je peux faire de toi une personne comme moi mais sans ton consentement. »

« Charmeur, j'ai du travaille mais on peut se voir ce soir pour un diner, mon fils serra avec sa fiancée et il va être père. Et pour la dernière partie c'est à réfléchir. »

« Scott c'est fiancé et va être père? Eh bah j'ai manqué tant de chose en une année. » S'étonna l'alpha

« Ce n'était peut être pas à moi à le dire. »

« Non je l'aurais appris d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et Stiles que devient-il? »

« Égal à lui-même il n'a pas changé. Faut vraiment que j'y aille à ce soir. »

L'alpha lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de s'en aller. Il réfléchit toute la journée aux informations qu'il avait eu surtout que ces dernières semaines c'était grâce à Lydia qu'il avait put revenir plus ou moins à la vie. Il y avait un lien entre eux et elle l'avait sentit vu qu'il la traumatisait involontairement. « Ma morsure à due lui faire un truc psychique dans sa tête et qui m'a fait survivre malgré ma blessure à la gorge. Je ne t'en veux pas Derek. J'ai pu voir que tu es devenu fort et que tu as ta propre meute. » Pensa t-il.

Il partit en direction de la vieille demeure des Hales et depuis les dernières semaines il avait pratiquement tout refait l'intérieur le courant, la canalisation, la peinture refait les boiseries, les charpentes, les peintures, tapisserie. Tout l'intérieur était habitable et retaper même la cave ou avait eu lieu l'incendie. Il allait commencer à retaper l'extérieur quand un grognement lui parvint de derrière lui.

« Derek mon cher neveu tu en as mis du temps à venir. »

« Salut Peter, alors tu ne supportais plus d'être mort alors tu es revenu pour te venger? »

« Tu te trompes sur mes intentions je ne tuerais plus personne tant qu'on s'en prendra plus à ma famille et à mes amis bien que niveau amis c'est un peut le désert. »

« Comment ce fait il que tu sois vivant? »

« Alors la tu vois je pense que c'est grâce à miss Martin cette jeune fille fut un peu folle durant plusieurs semaine à cause de mon agression. Et en la mordant j'ai créé involontairement un lien entre elle et moi. Puis un soir de pleine lune elle s'est ramené avec un alpha qui n'est pas d'ici et pas de notre famille. Elle a dragué puis l'a amenée et à l'aide de miroir elle m'a fait parvenir l'éclat de la lune. J'ai sentit la vie de l'autre loup je lui ai agrippé le poigné puis je l'ai mordu avant de le tuer et de me débarrasser du corps dans un lac pleins de piranha.

« Un lac déjà c'est pas le notre car i pas de piranha. Et lui tu l'as tué pour.. »

« Pour le plaisir de le tuer c'est tout mais depuis je n'ai tué aucun humain tu as ma parole. »

« Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute mais j'espère que tu es sincère. »

« Oh c'est trop gentil, alors comme ça Scott va être père? »

« Ne m'en parles pas ça m'a tellement énervé que j'en ai arraché la porte du métro. »

« Et désolé pour Stiles hier je voulais tester ta meute et tu as due les torturer pour qu'ils soit aussi doué. »

« Ne leur répète pas ou sinon ils vont se laisser aller. »

« Non t'inquiète j'ai surtout peur de la réaction de Scott, Lydia, Allison et Stiles en me voyant encore vivant. »

« Stiles dira des conneries certainement, Lydia va se mettre à chialer et à vouloir te cramer, Allison vaut mieux pas qu'elle t'approche son fœtus prend le contrôle de sa mère ça fait flipper et Scott et bah lui j'en ai aucune idée. »

« Et bah tu parles plus qu'avant ce cher Stilinski a due sérieusement te détraquer. »

« Tu veux prendre peur figure toi que je suis en couple avec lui. »

« NOOON ! C'est une blague je ne savais pas que lui et toi vous étiez de ce bord peut être lui oui mais toi. »

« Ya que pour lui que j'ai de l'attirance, les autres mecs j'ai rien et les filles bah c'est des filles quoi rien à redire je peux remplir mon lit rien qu'en claquant des doigts. »

« Je croirais presque entendre Stiles jamais je n'aurais pensais que toi tu sortes ce genre de connerie. »

« Et pourquoi tu es revenu dans cette maison qui m'appartient officiellement? »

« Car c'est notre héritage et je refuse quelle tombe en ruine. »

« Tu l'as reconstruite? »

« Oh oui et crois moi ce fut compliqué heureusement qu'être un loup ça des avantages. »

« Je peux voir ou? »

« À une seule condition? »

« Laquelle? » s'impatienta Derek.

« Tu m'aides à finir de la restaurer »

« Ok mais pas ce soir je dois diner chez les Stilinski. »

« Marché conclu »

Derek rentra et vit la maison comme elle était dans ses souvenirs d'enfance il faisait bon à l'intérieur tout était comme neuf même les meubles avaient été retapés. En sortant il vit son oncle poncer le bois des marches du porche un sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

« Je viens dès demain » promit Derek puis partit en direction du lycée pour prendre Stiles et se mettre en route pour la maison des Stilinski.

A peine dans la voiture Stiles commencer déjà à raconter sa journée à Derek qui se força à garder son calme pour ne pas foutre une claque au plus jeune. « Stiles pour l'amour du ciel ferme-la. Je suis prêt à faire presque n'importe quoi pour que tu te taises au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. »

« Dans ce cas embrasses-moi. »

« Je conduis la ! » Dit il froidement et reprit d'un ton plus calme « mais bon j'accepte. » Il se gara sur le côté de la route ce qui étonna Stiles et l'embrassa sans que son corps ne se bloque. Au début un léger baisé juste leurs lèvres se touchaient puis la langue de Derek entra dans la bouche de Stiles qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et s'entrelacèrent ce baisé fut comme électrique pour Derek il sentait tout un plaisir naitre en lui ou plutôt renaitre en lui. Les derniers souvenirs qu'il lui manquait était presque revenu seul un seul manquait enfin plutôt trois. C'était leur partis de jambes en l'air c'est la seul chose qui ne se rappelait pas sinon tout le reste lui était revenu. « Ce soir je vais le faire péter ton boxer » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Je le savais ça mais je suis partant quand tu veux beau gosse. »Répondit Stiles d'un ton enjôleur.

Derek redémarra rapidement et ils arrivèrent juste cinq minutes après. « Derek S'il te plait tien toi bien. »

« Si tu me cherches pas ça devrait aller ».

Les deux garçons descendirent de la voiture puis Stiles entra le premier pendant que Derek attendait sur le pas de la porte poliment qu'on l'invite à rentrer.

_Voila la fin de ce chapitre la scène torride et détailler serra dans le prochain chapitre finalement, ne soyez pas trop déçus je vais essayer de me racheter. Oui Peter je l'ai rendu gentil et un peu moins sadique. J'espère pouvoir écrire le prochain chapitre dans les temps. Je me coucherais pas tant quand ça ne serra pas fait rien que pour vous. Le prochain chapitre serra dédié à deux sœurs avec qui je parle et qui sont très charmantes. Je ne sais pas quand s'arrête ma fiction j'ai déjà la fin et ça serra surement avant qu'Allison accouche donc pour très bientôt. Je ferrais une fin heureuse et pas trop sadique mais je garanti rien._


	19. Chapter 19

_Voici la suite pour vous faire plaisir avec le cadeau bonus qui se situeras après le repas._

Stiles entra donc dans la maison et embrassa son père qui avait préparé le repas pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui cuisinait. La table était mise pour trois couverts. Il y avait du vin à table. Stiles resta bouche bé devant ce spectacle.

« Tu comptes le laisser dehors ton copain à se les geler? » Le shérif voyant que son fils ne bougea pas s'approcha de la porte et invita Derek à rentrer celui-ci rentra sans un bruit. « Alors hale comme ça on attend sagement à la porte? »

Derek avait envie de grogner et de répliquer mais Stiles répondit pour lui « Il est bien élevé c'est tout. »

« Derek tu t'assoies à l'autre bout de la table, Stiles au milieu et moi en face Derek et pas de discussion la dessus Stiles. »

Stiles ne broncha pas ce qui étonna Derek qui ne put s'empêcher de demander au shérif comment il faisait pour que Stiles ne parle pas.

« Je suis son père tout simplement et si il ne veut pas que je lui enlève sa radio volé de police il a intérêt à m'obéir pourquoi? »

« J'ai tout essayé rien y fait. Il a toujours un truc à dire c'est épuisant. »Soupira Derek

« Quand on aime c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire »Dit le shérif en faisant un clin d'œil à Derek

« Que veux-tu signifier par là papa? » S'indigna le jeune Stilinski.

« Rien Stiles assis toi et tais toi pendant que j'harcèle et traumatise ton copain. »

Stiles s'assit tirant la grimasse ce qui fit sourire Derek. Ils étaient très proche ce qui permettait à Derek de pouvoir faire taire le jeune par la torture.

Le shérif servit les assiettes, Stiles ayant à peine prit la sienne qu'il n'attendit même pas que les deux autres soient servis et assis il mangea goulument.

« Stiles un peu de tenu ne vas pas le faire fuir par tes manières grossière. »

« Pardon papa mais je meurs de faim et sa sent super bon hii. » Derek avait planté ses griffes dans les jambes de Stiles par le dessous de la table. Stiles se redressa et attendit que les deux autres commencent à manger avant de continuer plus calmement de manger.

« Derek tu fais quoi dans la vie tu es étudiant?, tu bosses?, personne ne sait rien sur toi. »

« J'ai arrêté mes études quand je suis revenu vivre ici et non je n'ai pas de travail, surement vous vous demandez comment je vis et bah j'ai de l'argent de côtés une assez importante sommes. Que je garde sagement sans trop dépensé juste le minimum. »

« J'ai bien vu hmm.» La main de Derek recommença les tortures, il planta à nouveau ces griffes sur les jambes du jeunot. Il le regarda avec un air plutôt mauvais.

Le shérif l'observa mais ne dit rien et se contenta d'ignorer son fils et se contenta aussi de la réponse de Derek.

« Et d'où t'es venu ce penchant pour mon fils. »

« Alors là je ne sais pas du tout surtout que je ne pouvais pas me le voir, dès que je le voyais, j'avais envie d'éclater sa tête contre un arbre ou un capot de voiture. »

« Je confirme papa, quand à moi il me terrorisait mais maintenant, il ne me fait plus peur au contraire. »

« Je dois le prendre comment ça Hale? Tu frappais mon fils. »

« Que pour qu'il la ferme et sachez que maintenant je suis moins brutal avec lui, on va dire que je me suis légèrement adouci bien que parfois l'envie de lui donner un coup de pieds au cul quand il s'occupe de se mêler des affaires des autres et qu'il se mets en danger bêtement. »

« Ne fais plus souffrir mon fils j'ai eu du mal pour le consoler quand tu as eu ton souci au faites je suppose que si tu es là c'est que ça va mieux. »

« Oui disons qu'il me manque toujours on va dire trois souvenirs mais ce n'est pas les plus importants mes sentiments pour votre fils sont bien de retour et je ne compte pas les laisser repartir. »

« Il a aussi du mal à dire je t'… ouille » Stiles se tut une nouvelle fois et chuchota plus bas « arrêtes ça ou je vais finir par devenir comme toi. »

Derek retira ces griffes mais lui donna à la place un léger coup de pied dans le genou avec un sourire provocateur que le shérif vit très bien.

« Dis moi Hale pourquoi tu empêches tant mon fils de parler bien que j'ai compris la fin de sa phrase, il est important de le dire à l'autre ça fait plaisir. »

« Il y a d'autre moyen de faire plaisir » réplica Derek

« Derek pas devant mon père »

« Idiot je ne pensais pas à ça. »

« Mon fils un idiot c'est un première. »

« Désolé disons que c'est une habitude entre nous de se casser mutuellement moi je le fait souvent parce que lui il fait son commandant rebelle devant ma m… » Stiles lui avait donné un coup dans le tibia.

« De ta quoi? Voulut savoir le shérif »

Stiles réfléchit le plus vite possible puis sortit « devant nos amis, il n'aime pas quand je le casse devant ces amis alors que lui, il ne se gène pas. »

« Voila c'est exactement ça merci Stiles. »

« Même pas de petit surnom? »

« Oh non papa n'aborde pas ce sujet sinon je suis fichu à vie. »

« Aucun surnom ne sortira de notre chambre » répondit calmement Derek. Stiles resta quand même sur ces gardes.

Le fin du repas se passa plus calmement le shérif essaya plusieurs fois de faire boire Derek mais celui-ci n'accepta qu'un seul verre uniquement pour faire plaisir à son hôte.

« Soyez sage cette nuit, Derek tu peux dormir avec lui mais je ne veux pas vous entendre c'est comprit? »

« Le seul qu'on entend c'est Stiles c'est à lui qui faut dire ça. Il est d'une maladresse monstrueuse. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être aussi bruyant. Il n'y a que quand il dort qu'il ne fait pas de bruit et encore s'il a une nuit calme. » Se moqua Derek

« Tu peux parler toi dois-je te rappeler une phrase que tu as dis en dormant?»

« Je ne veux pas la savoir les jeunes disparaissaient. »

Derek se leva et commença à débarrasser la table, le shérif lui donna un coup de pied au derrière en lui disant « D'où tu as vu que les invités faisaient ça dégage va ploter mon fils mais que je ne vous vois pas ni vous entends. »

« à vos ordre » répondit Derek avec un grand sourire que Stiles connaissait très bien. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Stiles et celui-ci verrouilla la porte de sa chambre.

Derek sentit son cœur et celui de l'adolescent accélérer. Il plaqua contre la porte l'adolescent et approcha ses lèvres lentement de celles de Stiles puis laissa se contacte doux avant de laisser sa langue retrouver sa jumelle à mis chemin. Stiles était satisfait d'avoir retrouvé son Derek fougueux mais il était plus tendre dans ses baisés qu'avant. Après un long french kiss de plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres pour reprendre leur souffle. Le souffle chaud de Derek effleurait le visage de son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras le souleva, les jambes de Stiles entourèrent les hanches de l'alpha.

Tout en l'embrassa en nouveau il le déposa sur le lit puis s'allongea sur Stiles ce doux contact eut raison de leur corps qui se réveillait due à se plaisir et à ses hormones en effervescence. Se collant d'avantage l'un à l'autre leurs baisés devinrent de plus en plus fougueux, brutaux même pour certains mais avec tant de passion.

Derek mordilla la lèvre inférieur de Stiles ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tressaillir et gémir de plaisir. Stiles lui fit un sourire très amoureux. Derek luttait contre son démon le loup ne demandait qu'a sortir et brutaliser cette proie si innocente et fragile. A plusieurs reprise il du s'enfoncer ces griffes dans ses cuisses pour ne pas faire de mal à Stiles.

Le plus jeune commença à se redresser puis il enleva délicatement le t-shirt de Derek l'envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il passa ses mains sur son tors, puis sur ces abdos et agrippa son cou pour l'attirer vers lui et à nouveau leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour le plus grand plaisir de l'alpha qui grognait déjà de plaisir alors qu'il n'était qu'au début des préliminaires.

Derek déshabilla à son tour Stiles et commença à l'embrasser sur tout le corps visible. Le front, sur le nez, sur les lèvres qu'il mordilla, aux lobes, puis descendit le long de son cou. Stiles retenait des plaintes de plaisirs essayant de ne pas trop gémir fort pour que son père n'entende rien. Derek laissa un suçon énorme à son cou et le mordit presque jusqu'au sang. Leur respiration était plus rapide et plus forte. Les mains de Derek caressaient le tors de son jeune amant, puis il lécha le bout du téton en le faisant tourner avec sa langue.

Stiles gémissait et se mordait les lèvres pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Derek ne l'aidait pas à baisser le volume au contraire il faisait tout pour le faire gémir plus fort. L'alpha attaqua l'autre téton et lui réserva le même sors qu'a l'autre sauf qui le mordit le bout de celui-ci, ce qui eut pour effet de faire geindre Stiles. Il lécha ensuite les abdos naissant de Stiles puis remonta au niveau des lèvres de Stiles pour l'embrasser à nouveau comme si leurs lèvres s'attiraient mutuellement. Le loup cola son entre jambe à celui de l'humain. Les deux poussèrent un léger gémissement de plaisir.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus il décida pour se calmer un peu de prendre les devants pour la suite des préliminaires du moins car il sait que l'alpha va le faire sien à nouveau. Stiles passa donc ses mains dans le bas du dos de Derek et le fit pivoter pour qu'il soit dos au lit pour pouvoir être sur lui. Il lui susurra à l'oreille « je vais t'aider à te souvenir de ces moments là en espérant qu'il soit meilleur que les anciens ». Derek lui fit un sourire provocateur et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge. Il se coucha sur lui pour lui infliger les mêmes supplices qu'il a reçus par l'alpha sauf que lui en même temps, il défaisait les pantalons de Derek délicatement d'une main tandis que l'autre caressait le corps en sueur de l'alpha.

Stiles enleva le jeans et le boxer de Derek le plus lentement possible pour le faire râler et surtout grogner. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'entrejambe droit comme un i devant lui. Celui-ci avec une goute de liquide qui perlait à son extrémité due à son excitation. Stiles continua ses caresses avant de prendre avidement le sexe de son amant en bouche et de jouer avec les bourses de l'alpha. Derek se cambra au même au moment, le plaisir que lui procurait la langue de Stiles sur son gland était un plaisir inégalable. Il ne put retenir un grognement rauque et sentait que le loup en lui voulait sortir pour prendre Stiles si violement que ça retourna le cerveau de Derek il due continuer à se planter ses griffes dans ses cuisses pour ne pas blesser le plus jeune.

Après quelques minutes ou la langue de Stiles faisait le tour du gland de l'alpha, il embrassa les bourses et les aspira dans sa bouge ce qui causa un autre grognement de l'alpha. Derek planta ses griffes plus profondément dans sa propre chaire. Stiles fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur l'alpha vint à nouveau l'embrasser avec un grand sourire de satisfaction. Derek lui rendit son sourire par un autre baisé tout en passant ses mains dans le boxer de Stiles pour lui caresser ces jolies fesses bien rondes. « Stiles fais péter le boxer tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je le mette en lambeau. » Ordonna Derek

La seule réponse qu'il eut ce fut un sourire de défie que lui lança Stiles. Les griffes de Derek étaient toujours dehors, il n'avait pas réussi à les rétracter. Du bout de ses griffes il lui enleva son boxer lui causant quelque petites griffure sur sa peau blanche. Puis fit basculer Stiles pour changer de position adoptant la position soixante-neuf. Comme ça les deux pouvaient se faire plaisir mutuellement. Tout deux léchèrent le gland de l'autre et prenant moment le sexe entièrement en bouche. Stiles ne put se retenir plus longtemps il jouit dans la bouche du loup qui avala la semence fertile de son amant. Puis Derek leva sa tête pour pouvoir avoir accès au fessier de Stiles, il lui écarta légèrement pour lui lécher sa zone anal. Pour que la pénétration soit moins brutale.

Une fois tout bien préparé, Derek mit Stiles à quatre pâtes et le prit par derrière ses griffes sur les hanches du plus jeune. Il le pénétra délicatement s'incérant par palier pour ne pas trop lui faire mal. Une fois à l'intérieur et que Stiles s'est réhabitué à avoir la présence de l'alpha en lui. Derek comment ça donc une longue série de va-et-vient. Stiles gémissait mais quelque chose le dérangeait il avait très mal un peu au dessus d'une hanche ne voyant pas son corps il ne pouvait pas se regarder pour vérifier ce qui n'allait pas. Après une accélération de l'alpha dans sa cadence, et après plusieurs minutes l'alpha jouit en Stiles en poussant un râlement de plaisir. Reprenant son souffle peu à peu il sortit son sexe de Stiles doucement puis vint embrassa Stiles qui s'était redressé. Et reprit aussi son souffle tranquillement. « Une bonne douche froide je pense que ça nous ferrait du bien à tout les deux tu viens? »

« Mais bien sur que je viens » Ils allèrent donc sous la douche et Derek empêcha Stiles de se regarder dans une glace ou de pouvoir se toucher les hanches. Derek l'embrassait pour lui occupé l'esprit pendant qu'ils se lavèrent mutuellement.

Une fois propre. Stiles enfila un t-shirt et un boxer propre et donna un autre boxer à Derek qui lui allait très bien ce qui étonna l'alpha. « Quoi je l'ai acheté il ya pas longtemps dans le cas ou tu viendrais chez moi. Pour avoir des vêtements qui te vont. »

« J'ai rien dit ne m'agresse pas sale gosse. Je vais me coucher je suis cuit. Ne t'avise pas de me réveiller tôt parce que la je t'arrache ton cou. »

« Ça roule. »

Le jeune couple se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

_Voila fin de ce chapitre, alors satisfaites mesdames vous avez eut ce que vous aviez demandé? Une véritable scène torride le plus détaillée possible. Je stopperais cette fiction à la fin du 20ème chapitre. Et je commencerais une nouvelle fiction qui serra une relation entre Scott et Isaac et surement du Sterek mais pas sur. Je sais qu'on préfère tous se couple mais un peu de changement ça peut être bien aussi. Voila la suite demain si tout va bien._


	20. Chapter 20

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction c'est la mauvaise nouvelle du jour mais j'en ai une bonne aussi pour compenser. Je vais écrire deux nouvelles fictions, une dont je vous ai parlé déjà sur Scott et Isaac. La seconde fiction ça serra sur le passé de Derek qui plus tard se mettra avec Stiles bien entendu et ça se passera au niveau de la saison 1 une fois que l'histoire serra bien en place. Bonne lecture. _

La soirée de Peter Hale et Mélissa Mccall fut beaucoup plus tendu. Le couple s'était donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant gastronomique mais ils furent surpris d'y trouver aussi Scott et Allison qui mangeaient en tête. Ils essayèrent de ne pas se faire remarquer par les jeunes mais l'alpha savait que Scott le sentirait à un moment donné. Ils étaient dans un angle du restaurant que le jeune couple ne pouvait pas voir.

« Je suis désolé j'espère que ça ne te met pas trop mal à l'aise que mon fils soit là. Si j'avais su qu'il serrait là, j'aurais choisi un autre restaurant. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal j'ai surtout peur de sa réaction si je peux le sentir lui aussi le peux. »

« Cette manie de vous renifler me déplais, j'aimerais que ça cesse c'est vraiment stressant et ça me mets mal à l'aise. »

« N'aies crainte ma douce et charmante Mélissa. Au fait as-tu réfléchis à ma proposition. »

« Laquelle parce qu'il y en deux l'une qu'on officialise notre relation et l'autre ça concerne le reniflement qui m'agace. »

« Ah oui j'avais oublié la première qui est la plus importante je m'en excuse. »

« I pas de mal Peter mangeons et je te donnerais mes deux réponse à la fin de la soirée. Si on est encore envie d'ici là. »

Le repas se passa sans aucun souci ni incident, mais ce fut au moment de l'addition qu'un problème arriva enfin plutôt le moment de partir. La serveuse raccompagna le couple à la porte mais avant de sortir Scott était derrière euh avec Allison quand ses sens lui murmuraient « Loup alpha danger potentiel. » Peter ayant sentit Scott derrière lui invita Mélissa à presser le pas mais Scott les rattrapa et lorsqu'il vit sa mère, il se transforma.

« Que fais tu avec lui? Vous devriez être mort en plus. » Commença à grogner Scott.

« Nous dinons Scott je sors avec Peter depuis un moment et je te pris de reprendre forme humaine immédiatement tu m'entends. » Répliqua sa mère sévèrement.

Scott obéis mais resta sur ces gardes et dit « Tu sais ce qu'il est man ? »

« Oui un alpha et plus précisément c'est lui qui ta transformé. »

« Il ta tout dit? »

« Oui même le fait que Derek et toi l'avait ''tué'' et que c'est à ce moment que Derek est devenu l'alpha qui est aussi ton alpha. »

« La je suis étonné qu'il ne te mente pas. »

« Tu te trompes sur mes intentions Scott, j'aime éperdument ta mère, c'est une femme charmant et que je plaise encore à mon âge c'est très flatteur. Je te promets que je ne compte pas la tuer mais plutôt l'épouser et vivre avec elle et si elle le veut bien dans l'ancien manoir des Hales je l'ai toute retapé, il me reste que le dehors à faire à ce propos Derek va m'aider à lui rendre son état initial. Ah! Et j'y pense félicitation pour vous deux un enfant plus un mariage. »

« Merci répondit Allison qui avait pris la main de Scott pour le calmer. »

« Miss Argent je suis encore désolé pour votre psychopathe de tante. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal j'ai fait pareille à mon grand père qui avait son épée planté dans la tête. » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors qu'elle ne devait pas sourire à cette histoire.

« Et bah tes hormones te travailles bien ma chère je suppose que Derek ta déjà fait un long briefing sur ce qui t'attends. »

« Oui je sais tout aussi. »

« Bon Scott stp pour moi ta mère qui t'aime de tout mon cœur accepte que je sois avec Peter. »

« Je veux bien essayer mais si il te fait quoi que ce soit qui me déplais et qui te blesse je le bute. »

« Marché conclu jeune homme » Répondit Peter avant que Mélissa ne réplique.

Les deux couples partirent à leur voiture et rentrèrent les jeunes fiancés était chez Allison tandis que Peter avait raccompagné Mélissa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa maison et attendait quelle rentre pour partir mais l'infirmière avait décidé qu'il passe encore un petit moment à l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolé bien que la proposition soit très alléchante je me dois de rentrer une prochaine fois » promit le gentleman.

« Ah! Ok je peux tout de même te donner une réponse pour tes questions? »

« Bien sur ma douce louve. »

« Je dis oui pour les deux mais pour le reniflement pas avant la naissance de mon petit enfant ça te va comme réponse. »

« Oui ça me va je suis plus qu'enchanté par cette réponse et attendrais que tu te sentes prête. »

Mélissa embrassa Peter puis le laissa rentrer chez lui. Elle partit se doucher et se coucher.

Le réveille de Stiles fut douloureux il avait encore gène au niveau de sa hanche droite. Il voulut se lever mais une main puissante et chaude se posa sur son tors et l'attira vers son alpha qui avait encore les yeux fermé.

« Tu vas nulle part tu restes au lit avec moi il est encore trop tôt pour se lever. » Dit Derek d'une voix endormi.

« Il est sept heure du matin je sais mais faut vraiment que j'aille au toilette sinon je vais me pisser dessus. »

« Tu as une minute pas plus et enfile un T-shirt si ton père te vois avec toutes ces griffure je vais avoir droit au fusil de chasse pour le petit dej. »

Stiles enfila son T-shirt qu'il avait due enlever durant la nuit car la chaleur corporelle de Derek lui avait procuré trop de chaleur. Il partit faire ses besoins et revint presque en courant en disant « moins d'une minute gagné. J'ai droit à un cadeau pour me féliciter? »

Derek le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal par rapport à hier soir? » S'inquiéta l'alpha.

« Non à part cette drôle de douleur sur ma hanche que tu veux pas que je regarde. C'était parfait. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je me regarde? »

« On ta déjà dit que tu avais une jolie frimousse et une bouche magnifique? »

« Tu t'en sortira pas comme ça. Bien que cela me touche et que tu es le plus beau de tous les hommes sur cette Terre mais je veux ma réponse. » Stiles se leva bien décidé à voir ce qui le gênait, il souleva son t-shirt et se regarda dans la glace et surprit de ce qu'il vit tomba dans les pommes.

Le shérif ayant entendu le bruit dans la chambre arriva au pas de course et vit Derek allongé dans le lit et Stiles par terre inconscient. « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Hale? »

« Je lui ai fait juste un compliment, ça lui a fait un choque vu que je ne lui en fait jamais »

« Et pourquoi es il au sol? »

« Parce que vous êtes arrivé avant que je ne me lève pour le remettre dans le lit. » Derek se leva et déposa Stiles dans le lit. « Maintenant si ça vous dérange pas monsieur je pense qu'on va encore un petit peu dormir. »

« Pas de souci fais gaffe je t'ai à l'œil. » Le shérif ferma la porte et entendit Derek lui répondre.

« Ça marche Shérif Stilinski. »

Derek réfléchissait à un moyen de faire passer la crise qu'aller avoir Stiles en se réveillant plus tard. Il écouta les battements de son amant et se rendormit. Il fut réveiller trois heures après par Stiles qui faisait tout pour se détacher des bras de l'alpha. « Tu es réveillé tant mieux maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu as fait ça sans mon consentement? »

« Je suis désolé j'ai eu un moment ou le loup a été plus fort que moi. Je sais que ça ne changera rien que je te dise que je suis désolé surtout que c'est irréversible maintenant et je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. »

« Non c'est bon je m'y attendais à ce qu'un jour ça dérape et que ça arrive mais j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement c'est tout. »

« Encore une fois désolé »

« Oh mais c'est mignon tu t'excuse sincèrement tu n'as pas intérêt à m'abandonné dans cet état parce que je te jure que je te tue. »

« Non t'inquiète petit loup. »

« Très drôle mais je te jure ça va être un calvaire pour que je me concentre. »

« Oui j'y réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure on trouvera un moyen puis ya toujours tes chaines, dans tout les cas je te soumettrais. »

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers Derek »

« Mais je pensais en tas qu'alpha non en tant qu'amant andouille. »

« Oh pardon mais n'y pense même pas quand même. Bon on se lève maintenant mon père doit s'impatienté en bas ne pas nous voir va le faire rager. »

« Je sais pas si il peut rager plus que moi. » Se moqua Derek.

Derek finit par relâcher Stiles qui partit en bas saluer son père tandis que l'alpha partit se lavait et s'habilla pour être plus présentable devant le Shérif.

« Re bonjour Hale bien dormi? »

« Comme un bébé » répondit Stiles à la place de Derek

« Oui j'ai bien dormi monsieur. » Répondit tout de même Derek

« Alors Stiles Derek ta fait un compliment qui ta fait t'évanouir? »Se moqua le shérif

« Oui c'était un gros choc pour moi »

« Monsieur Stilinski puis-je kidnapper votre fils pour la journée j'ai besoin de lui pour retaper mon ancienne maison. »

« Oui bien sur tu l'as si poliment demandé alors j'accepte. »

Le jeune couple finit de déjeuner puis ils partirent. Derek expliqua que son oncle était toujours vivant…

Les jours passèrent et Stiles apprenait à contrôler ces nouvelles facultés très rapidement en même temps avec Derek qui était sur son dos tous le temps. Il ne pouvait que progresser. L'ancien manoir des Hales était comme neuf même un potager avait été construit par Peter.

La première pleine lune de Stiles fut douloureuse pour lui comme les autres il avait été attaché mais lui dans la chambre de Derek à l'abri des autres. Quand tous apprirent que Derek en avait fait l'un des leur tous sauf Scott étaient content mais après avoir réfléchis Scott se dit que comme ça il pourrait guérir maintenant des blessures que lui infligé l'alpha. Danny et Lydia aussi étaient devenus des loups garou vu que Derek refusait de les transformer, ils étaient allé voir Peter ce qui avait fait rager Derek mais se dit que ça valait le coup après tout.

Le mois d'après avait été utilisé pour les révisions des examens de fin d'études mais aussi pour les préparatifs du mariage de Scott et Allison. Ils tenaient à se marier avant la naissance de l'enfant prévu quelques semaines après le mariage juste après les examens.

Le jour du mariage arriva et se déroula devant le manoir des hales dans la cours. Il y avait un long chemin de pétales de roses rouges, des sièges pour les invités en bleu ciel, autour de l'autel il y avait tout un tas de fleurs plus colorée les unes que les autres. Une idée de Lydia, pour tout ce qui est de l'esthétique qui mieux qu'elle pouvait s'en occuper. Une fois satisfaite de la mise en place et de la décoration, elle prit chaque invités pour leur donner la tenu qui irait le mieux pour l'occasion et qui les mettraient tous en valeur. Une fois les invité fait le marier très simple un costumes noir avec un nœud papillon et une chemise blanche. Elle positionna chaque invité à la place quelle avait choisi mélangeant les loups et les quelques humains invités.

Le père d'Allison attendait sa fille devant le porche de la maison mais celle-ci n'arrivait pas à enfiler sa robe. « Papa ça te dérangerais d'appeler Lydia j'ai besoin de ses talents magique pour m'aider mon ventre me gène je ressemble à une baleine en plus. » Cria-t-elle derrière la porte d'entrée. Chris partit la cherchait et revenu au pas de course. Lydia entra analysa la situation puis sourit à sa meilleure amis. « Je crois que tu as pris de poids ma chérie mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu. » Elle se pencha sur la robe et enleva une épingle à nourrice caché à l'intérieur pour serrer la robe. Lydia aida donc Allison à rentrer dans la robe. Elle réajusta correctement pour quelle n'y marche pas dessus puis d'un sourire satisfait plaça la coiffe sur la marier lui donna le merveilleux bouquet de fleur qui avait due coûter une fortune.

« Vas ma belle maintenant tu fonces » Dit Lydia en donnant une tape sur les fesses de la mariée.

Allison agrippa le bras de son père et marcha jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie de l'autre côté du manoir.

Lydia était déjà revenue toujours aussi élégante dans sa robe rose et ses cheveux attaché pour l'occasion avec des tresses faisant penser à une coiffure elfique.

La mariée attendit que le musicien joue la musique pour avancer vers l'autel accroché au bras de son père (la musique c'est la canon de Pachelbel^^). Elle marcha lentement son ventre la gênait mais Lydia avait tout prévus pour qu'on puisse bien voir l'état de la jeune femme. Une fois à l'autel la cérémonie commença.

Erica se dandiné sur sa chaise car son fœtus lui donnait des coups de pieds. Boyd lui tenait la main pour essayer de l'apaiser mais c'est plutôt lui qui souffrait car elle lui broyait la main à chaque coup de pieds de l'enfant. « Je te fais partager mon bonheur mon cher » lui marmonna-t-elle.

Aucun incident durant le mariage. Tous applaudir à la fin de la cérémonie et au moment de lancer le bouquet de la marier toutes les femmes évidement se battaient pour l'avoir mais aucune d'elle le reçu. Derek et Stiles regardaient les femmes se battre quand une chose s'encra entre leurs mains qui se tenaient. Dans un creux entre les deux mains se trouvait le bouquet. Tout le monde les regardait et Derek lança d'un ton sec en voyant le sourire de Stiles« N'y pense même pas Stiles ou je te promets que je t'arrache ton joli petit cou ». Le publique se mit à rire à cette remarque Stiles embrassa Derek pour le gêner devant tout le monde mais au contraire en profita pour ploter devant le shérif son fils chéri.

« Stiles épouses moi. » dit Derek avec un sourire charmeur et en sortant une boite de sa poche celle qui se trouvait cacher dans sa commode.

« On peut éventuellement l'envisager mais il va falloir faire un compromis. Mon dieux Derek elle est magnifique cette bague mais c'est une bague de femme non? »

« Lequel? Et oui c'était la bague à ma mère mais je sais quelle ira très bien à tes doigts tu as les mêmes quelle. »

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

« Je t'aime Stiles Stilinski. Voila ton compromis est fait. »

_Fin, voila la fin de cette fiction pas trop déçu par cette fin j'espère? J'espère que j'aurais autant de visite pour mes deux prochaines fictions ça ma touché de voir des personnes autant apprécié cette fiction qui devait s'arrêter au 6ème chapitre. J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux de laisser cette fiction mais après si je la continue elle va perdre tout son charme alors je la termine comme ça et de cette manière vous pouvait imaginer tout ce que vous voulez notamment sur le sexe des enfants d'Allison et d'Erica. S'ils ont eut leur diplôme… Voila je pense que je pourrais vous mettre une de mes nouvelles fictions demain en espérant que j'ai fini d'écrire les premiers chapitre de chaque fiction. Les chapitres seront aussi court que cette fiction je préviens d'avance. Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus je vous y répondrais il n'y a pas de souci, je le fais toujours._


End file.
